Shattered Moonlight
by dragon's moon
Summary: Set after GT. Pan is in space and Marron and Bra set off to find her, only to find themselves overwhelmed with what they find. Parings: B/V, CC/G, MT/M Bra/Raditz, Turles/Pan. Newly redone chapters!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

"Lala," © Ashlee Simpson-Wentz, John Shanks, Kara DioGuardi, Geffen Records. (This is not a song/chapter fic!)

AU; Hentai, Action Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Parings; Radditz/Bra, Bardock/OC, Prince Vegeta/Marron, Pan/Turles, Mirai Trunks/Marron, GT Vegeta/Bulma, Goku/Chi-Chi, Prince Vegeta/nineteen-year-old Bulma.

_This is written for and dedicated to a very special person. _

_

* * *

  
_

Prologue:

Appearing as if he were standing at attention, King Kai of the future realm languishingly relaxed on the tiny planet that made up his home in the Northern quadrant of the galaxy. All of the Z solders that were dead from that era were there, except for Gohan, who was training with the Grand Kai, and Vegeta, who was in Hell. Everyone laid quietly around, silently taking in the extreme serenity; the exception being Goku and Piccolo, who were lightly sparring.

The God of the North's antennae made diminutive movements, suddenly perking to attention. He unexpectedly picked up something odd in the wide expanse of the galaxy's atmosphere. He made a small noise in silent contemplation.

_ 'What was this? A strange signal? Some sort of time warp? _

His antennae elevated up towards the southwest, over towards another galaxy- no, towards another- _era_ ?

"What?" The Miari Kaio Sama- better known as King Kai, ejected loudly.

_'Come, King Kai!'_ A loud, obnoxious thought entered his head, and he cringed, grunting, almost falling back on his behind. "How can this be? How can I see into another era, let alone, hear someone's voice from it?"

Goku, who'd been lightly sparring with Piccolo, abruptly stopped.

"What is it, King Kai?" He strode over to where the North Kai appeared to be talking to himself.

"Kaio Sama?" Mirai Goku raised an eyebrow in perplexity. He looked back at his onetime enemy and friend, Piccolo, who returned Son's puzzled articulation with a solemn air, before responding.

"Someone's speaking to him, telepathically."

* * *

Marron Chestnut sat up from where she was sunning herself on the tiny beach that was a part of her breathtakingly beautiful, island home. She was skipping the dance class that she was supposed to be at. She'd taken dance for years and it'd grown boring. Anyway, it was way too nice to be indoors.

It was a wonderfully hot and humid day, the prefect kind of day for home bound beach-goers. The soft, fuzzy rays of the warm, August midday sun filtered angelically through billowing, white cumulus clouds; the tepid, salty sea air rose indistinctly throughout, and the wind whipped around in wafts, giving the sky a lazy appearance of movement.

Marron's home, which was Master Roshi's beach house- aptly named Kami House- was allotted on a somewhat smallish, tropical island, in the southern F region, two thousand seven hundred kilometers southeast of Mt. Paozu. It was a splendid place to nurture a child. Privately secure and seeming, superficially safe, it was in a sense- perfect. Marron had grown up there, and grown up, she had.

Marron was now twenty-four, and had grown into a full-fledged beauty. She towered over her father, Krillin, who'd been Goku's longtime companion, and was a little taller than her mother, Eighteen. She was fully human like her father, even though her mother was only half human. She also had her mother's striking blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair, which had grown a little past her shoulders. She lived a sheltered and secluded life and was still a little green towards the ways of the world, in other words- a virgin. She wanted to save herself for someone special, and that someone hadn't come along yet. _'Boys could wait,' _she smirked.

The Turtle hermit, traditionally known as Master Roshi, had come to know Bulma and Goku as the two had searched for the dragonballs as children. Bulma had found out about the legend, and had wanted to wish for her prince charming; either that, or a lot of strawberries. She'd come across Goku, who'd had the four star ball. It had been his grandfather's, and it was his most cherished possession. He'd agreed to help her look for them and would protect her from any nasties that they might stumble upon at the same time.

Marron's mother, Artificial Human Number Eighteen, otherwise known as _Jinzōningen Jū Hachi Gō_, had been just one of many androids created by the decadently infamous, Dr. Gero. He had taken her and her twin brother as children and had maliciously turned them into cyborgs, wickedly planting bombs in them, intertwining each to their genetic DNA.

Thankfully, her father Krillin had asked the Dragon God, Shenron, to remove the bombs after Goku had died a second time.

Dr. Gero had been a head scientist, working for the red ribbon army when her father's best friend, Goku, had first come across one of the first of his creations, Jinzō'ningen Hachigō- Artificial Human Number Eight, who Goku had aptly named Eighter. Goku, whose infectious charisma rubbed off on others, had inadvertently turned the immature robot good. Goku somehow had a way of doing that, having had turned her father Krillin; among many others, into good people.

Marron was also good. Or at least, she tried. She was in between jobs; she had left her last job because of the importunate and unwanted advances of a co-worker. She had been so upset that she'd quit her job at the main hospital in South City. She'd thought she'd made a great lab technician and had studied exceptionally hard in college for it. She knew that it wouldn't be hard to get another job, as lab technicians were very much in demand.

If only she could quit being a baby and learn to handle men the way her best friend, Bra could. Bra was the daughter of one of her father's best friends, Bulma Briefs. Bra was strong-willed, brilliant, and intractable and had much better people skills for someone so young. She had outgrown her whininess and had turned into a beautiful, smart young woman.

Marron's thoughts were abruptly interrupted. She turned her head towards the house, where her father was coming out the door. He looked up towards the sky in question.

"What the-?"

She followed her father's movements, watching him wave. He cupped his hands, calling out, "Mirai Trunks! Yo! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey! Krillin-San," Future Trunks called out, "It's been a while, you've changed!" He landed next to his old friend, tousling Krillin's aging salt and pepper hair; laughing.

"Hello, Eighteen!

He raised his hand in greeting and bowed respectfully as Marron's mother came out of Kami house.

"Chao," Eighteen smirked slightly at Trunks, arms crossed in front of her in her usual stance. She contemplated him, tilting her head. "You look just like him."

"Like who?" Trunk raised an eyebrow skeptically, before quickly comprehending. "Oh- little Trunks…"

Krillin laughed, "He's not a small child anymore! He's the President of Capsule now. Where's ol' hope?" he enquired, looking around.

"Oh, it's back in its hoi poi capsule. I felt like flying."

Eighteen calmly enquired, "Would you like to come in for a drink? Something to eat, perhaps?"

"Something cold to drink would be good. I've come, bringing news."

They made their way towards the shady coolness of the tiny turtle house, taking refuge from the stifling outdoor heat. A couple of pedestal fans were circulating air from two opposite corners of the main room's living quarters. Master Roshi's loud snores were heard from a cot in the corner of the room next to the television, just under the front window, next to the door.

Krillin walked over to the cot. "Old man, wake up. Future Trunks is here!"

As Master Roshi was roused from sleep, Marron perched herself on the end of the couch, very much in awe. Future Trunks was here! She'd never seen him before, just heard the stories, and boy, was he fascinating! She never liked Trunks in a sexual way in this timeline, he was just the same ol' Trunks, the boy she'd known her whole life.

This Trunks was dissimilar, his hair was longer and cut different. He seemed to be extremely mature and younger as well. _'Ohh, he was sooo cute!'_

A voice shattered her into her reverie. "Marron," her mother spoke. "Go put something decent on."

Marron sighed, blushing slightly. "Yes, mama." She looked up to see Trunks gazing in speculation at her. She gave him a small, slightly hesitant smile before heading for the stairs.

After she left, he asked Krillin, "She yours?"

"Yep, that's my little Marron-chan! Hard to believe something so beautiful came out of me, eh?"

"Yes, well, she's hardly little." Trunks gave a diffident little laugh. Eighteen handed him and Krillin each a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, Eighteen," Trunks politely said.

"Well, Trunks, you haven't changed much!" Krillin chuckled back. "Still blushing easily as ever!"

The comment had everyone's mirth up, and it was a very happy reunion. Roshi came over, shaking hands with Trunks, asking his age. He was twenty-four, and still going strong. Things were wonderfully looking up in his era. He talked about two new inventions his mother had come up with and how the world in his era was recovered, the rebuilding of the planet was near its completion and, more importantly, the re-planning of Metro West finished.

Master Roshi then asked him why he had come to their time.

"On the subject of why I'm here, yes- well, it's kind of strange. I've been meaning to go to Capsule, but on the way I thought I'd visit everyone and let all the Z soldiers know what's going on back in my era."

He hesitated. "I'm not sure I know how to explain." Trunks scratched at the back of his head. Just then, Marron arrived in a black crop tee and extremely diminutive black shorts and sat down cross-legged on the floor facing Trunks, less than three feet away from him.

"Uh…"

He started to go on and instead deeply blushed as he caught Marron's intensely persistent gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before Eighteen walked over to stand in front of Marron with crossed arms, looking down at her. Marron jerked, slightly startled, and tilted her head up to meet her mother's gaze, who then frowned at her daughter before moving over to stand at the window.

Trunks cleared his throat before continuing. "Some superior God called Supreme Kai, spoke to me though, King Kai, and I also spoke to Goku, who I'd never seen before in my era." He smiled at the memory, and glanced up at Krillin. "He told me to tell you hi, Krillin, and that he had you in his heart and he was always with you." He paused, a pink flush rising in his cheeks. "Of course, he said the Krillin of his era was with him, as well as everyone, except my father and Gohan, who's been training on the Grand Kai's planet. The Supreme Kai even knew of my meeting of your era's Goku, back when Freezer had first arrived. It was unbelievable. He also let me know what year- well, essentially, the actual date to go forward to."

Marron stared at Trunks in respecting approval, even if all of this fanatical talk did confuse her. He was sure different in this time. Their Trunks could be so obnoxious. This Trunks seemed almost painfully shy, for he sure did blush a lot. Her cheeky grin was full of unconscious pubescent admiration even though she was more mature than that. He made her feel funny, as if she were suddenly aware of her restrained sexuality. She rested her elbows on her knees, and plopped her face in her hands as she looked up at him, and sighed.

_'He's so gentle…maybe it's me who's making him blush…'_

Krillin's eyes had rounded at the mention of Goku. "Oh wow! That's so cool, Trunks!" He stood up. "We've actually met the God, Supreme Kai. He was supposed fight Piccolo a few tournaments back, but the big goon chickened out!" Krillin broke out in a laugh, into which a voice outside unexpectedly spoke.

"You are lucky green bean is not here to listen to your cheerful bantering, or you would have been blasted to smithereens by now."

Vegeta stood in the doorway; an impassive look dressed his handsome face, his arms crossed roughly over his chest.

"Brat," he acknowledged his future son by nodding his head.

Trunks stared at his father. "It hasn't been that long since I've seen you Father, but I can see for myself, it's been a while for you. How are you?" Trunks stood and bowed respectfully to his father. Vegeta had visibly changed; no longer wearing the blue Saiya-jin armor he'd last seen him in. He wore an ebony leather jacket over a black wife-beater, black leather pants, and black leather boots. His hair had been cropped short.

"I knew it was your ki…son," Vegeta rasped. Trunks gathered up his courage and gave his father, a quick one handed hug, which Vegeta calmly tolerated.

Master Roshi, Krillin and Eighteen just about fell over each other in shock. Marron just sat there in wonder. '_Wow, what's wrong with Vegeta?'_

"Trunks is busy, so he would not come, you will see him- your mother and little sister when we arrive at Capsule."

"Sister? I have a _little sister_?" Trunks questioned incredulously, a small smirk on his face. "Unbelievable."

"Not so unbelievable, brat." Vegeta grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest, before giving a slight half-smirk. "I am extremely virile."

"Well okay- as I was saying, uh…where was I anyway?" Trunks scratched his head, as everyone chuckled, watching his cheeks turn pink.

Krillin said, "Ah- something about Supreme Kai."

"Oh yeah, he said that something's wrong in another era and they'll need our help." He frowned and held his curved index finger to his bottom lip in thought. "He said to bring you the plans to the time machine so Mother in this era can build one."

"Trunks." Vegeta turned to look at his son. "She has already made two and they are immeasurably improved." He turned towards the window. "Gohan's brat- she has one somewhere."

"Yes, this- Kai stated that it was the era, "Pan" was in, only I didn't understand what he meant. That's Gohan's daughter eh?" After getting an affirmation from Krillin, he got up, walking over to peer outside the door.

"Gohan is coming, and someone else's energy I don't recognize."

"Gohan's wife, Videl," Krillin said. "Ah, why don't we go over to Capsule and let Bulma know. Maybe she can make another time machine for you, Trunks."

Vegeta being the leader of the group, affirmed, "Then it's agreed, I will see you all there." He walked outside and blasted off, leaving a faint energy trail.

Krillin grumbled sadly. "Shoot, where is Goku when you need him, he could have teleported us there."

They were all quiet for a moment before Trunks questioned. "Hey, just where is Goku anyway?"

Krillin made a pained expression, turning his face away. "He went away with Shenron, three years ago. We don't know if he's alive or dead… Piccolo died as well."

He went on to tell a story of what happened with the evil dragons and why Goku had made the decision he had.

Trunks looked at the ground as Krillin completed his account, before slowly walking outside. Krillin and Roshi followed him. Trunks spoke solemnly. "I was hoping I could see Son Goku in person."

The air was heavy with energy as a figure closed in from afar. Gohan approached with a slight dark-haired figure in his arms. "Mirai-San! You're here! Long time no see!" He landed with a thud and ran over to Trunks. He put down his wife, who could fly, but not quite as fast, and grabbed him before Trunks could back up, giving him a huge bear hug.

"Gosh Trunks! You're how old now? I'm thirty-two, so that- uh, I'm not sure, time hasn't lapsed as long in your era, has it? You look so young." Gohan posed in the usual silly Son stance, his laughter reverberating loudly.

Trunks backed up. "Whoa, slow down there, Gohan! You've changed so much! And it's only been a few years for me!" He stood back and looked Gohan up and down. "Oh yeah, there's such a big difference between you and him too!"

Videl piped up. "And who might that be?" she asked.

"Oh, whoopsie! Future Trunks, this is my wife Videl. Videl, this is the famous future Trunks who defeated Mecha Frieza." Gohan introduced them to each other, grinning widely. He looked at his wife. "I expect he means the Gohan of his timeline."

Trunks nodded. "Yes, he was my sensei. He wore his father's gi and had trained alone since all the Z solders died fighting the androids, and he also reached the level of Super-Saiya-jin." He noticed Eighteen standing there next to Videl and had the sensitivity to appear sheepish. "Oh, sorry Eighteen, no offense given."

"That is okay, Trunks, no offence taken. I understand the Androids in your timeline were different than Seventeen and I, anyway?"

"Yes, they were extremely different, ruthless, as well as weaker…savagely cruel though." He took a deep breath. "Well," he said, changing the subject. "Who's heading to Capsule with me?" Trunks enquired of the group.

"We all can go Trunks, after all, I don't think everyone's been together in a while. It won't be the same without Dad though, that's for sure." Gohan looked up towards the sky. "I know he's here in Spirit."

He reached in his pocket for a hoi poi, otherwise, known as a dino cap. "Why don't we take one of my vehicles, that way we can all chat?"

Roshi piped up. "That sounds great, Gohan, I don't wanna use the spinning turtle, after all, at my age, I might get sick," he laughed, reaching back to scratch his head.

Gohan threw the hoi poi to the ground and it exploded with a loud, "thoom!" Capsule Corporation vehicle five hundred, seventy-six silently stood waiting for them to board it.

Bulma stood back, thoughtfully considering her handiwork. It was now complete; the remodeling of the Ultra-Bruits wave emitter was finally done. She turned off her computer after saving her work; she'd made an innovative advancement on it, modifying it to work on all the half-Saiya-jins. She released a sigh of relief, hoping that the world would now be safe. She'd have to build and test it first. With Goku gone, she had wanted to rebuild what Omega Shenron had destroyed. She couldn't believe the dragonballs were gone; they couldn't help them out of any more trouble. New Namek still had theirs…if she could only find it.

"Goku..." she murmured.

Tears formed in her eyes at the memory of her beloved best friend. He was still her hero. She remained close to Chi-Chi, Goten and Gohan, but it just wasn't the same. Not knowing if Son-kun was actually dead or not made it even harder to bear. It must have been so hard on his family. After Goku had gone and left to live with and train Uub, things just had never been the same. Goku's family had never really seen much of him after that. He'd been turned into a child- _poor Chi-Chi_.

She couldn't believe Goku'd thought the world's problems had been his to bear. Asking Shenron to restore countless lives, over and over again, she felt like much of it had been her fault. She had first started it all with her tedious search of the dragonballs long, long ago. Wanting something as stupid as strawberries…and a boyfriend, a prince for her very own…something she'd received anyway.

"We over did it, we really over did it...Goku..." She started sobbing into her hands.

"Bulma."

Bulma gasped, before lifting her head from her tear laden hands and said, "What, Vegeta? I know- I know, I need to stop blubbering over him. It's been so long, but I can't help it. It's only once in a while that my guilt surfaces, I'll be okay." She took a deep breath, murmuring, "I'm so relieved- tired, the Brute Ray is finally done." She wrapped her arms around her husband who took her into his embrace. She all but melted into him, taking in his strength, feeling his vibrant warmth.

Her Geta-san was so wonderful. Everything a strong husband should be. She remembered his ascension into Super Saiya-jin four, reveling in his features, wishing she could have run her fingers over his firey, furred arms and thread them through that long mane of hair that had grown along with his energy. He had reminded her of a dark lion, fierce and brave- strongly passionate. She purred out a moan, running her hands down his back.

"Trunks kun is approaching." Vegeta said.

Bulma's fingers abruptly stopped their exploration. "Trunks…_kun_?" Bulma lifted her head off his shoulder to look squarely at him, her eyes still glittery with unshed tears and large with query.

"Yes, future era Trunks- woman, what is wrong with you? Did you not hear me?"

Bulma sprang forward, out of Vegeta's arms, almost becoming airborne to reach the door. She flung it open, running out, cupping one hand over her eyes, peering out at the sunny sky.

"Hey!" she shouted, smiling widely, spying one of the older sky planes that Capsule had manufactured in the distance. She immediately knew it was Gohan and Videl's, having given it to him years earlier for- "just such an occasion," as this. She waved her arms excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Hey, Trunks-chan! Gohan-kun!"

The airplane soon landed and Future Trunks bounded out, clasping Bulma into his arms.

"Mother!"

Gohan came out after Trunks, followed by his wife, Videl, his Mother Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Krillin, Eighteen, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and lastly, Marron.

Bulma released Future Trunks from a very emotional hug and stepped back a bit.

"How are you, son?" She reached up to touch his hair. She couldn't believe he looked almost exactly the same since she last saw him. His hair wasn't as long as it was when he had stepped out of the room of Spirit and Time, but it wasn't as short as it had been when she had last cut it. She smoothed back his chin length bangs before letting his hair go.

"You should have your long hair in a ponytail, Trunks."

"I know- I'm okay Mom, it's so good to see you. My mother said to tell everyone hello." He realized what he said, how it must have sounded before letting out a slightly discomfited chuckle, and put his hand self-consciously behind his head. He thought of her…remembering the very exact words she had said…

_Flashback; Future Era…_

Mirai Bulma looked towards the calm and clear sky. It had been a beautiful day…the exact kind of day for a wonderful family outing, one that would have everyone's spirits up- having fun just spending the day together. It made her think of the family she had lost…

She paused her musing to worry about her son. Trunks should be home soon. It was his third time in the mystic room at Kami's palace and she was extremely worried about him. He was there…in that place…alone… with only Mr. Popo on the grounds. Trunks was there to try and reach a higher level. _A whole year in there…_

He hadn't done well the first time, though he'd been with his father. Trunks had gone back in time to help the other Z solders fight the evil androids that had created. He had ended up training in the room of Spirit and Time for another year's training, which only took a day, to help fight Cell, Dr. Gero's ultimate creation.

She still couldn't believe what he'd told her the other day. Trunks had said that there was a third timeline, and it had some sort of trouble, or so said a Kami- what sort of Kami, she didn't exactly know. All she knew, the Kami of her world was no longer. There was Namek, of course. If she could only find it, learn the exact coordinates. She sighed. Of course that couldn't bring back Son kun.

Sometimes it was so lonely with only Trunks, Chi-Chi and her father and the turtle hermit and his animal side-cohorts for company…

_ So many lives lost… _

She brushed away a tear that had formed from her troubled musing and remembered when Trunks had trained the first time in the Hyperbolic _Time_ Chamber. She'd been told her other self had waited high up on the Lookout with Tien and Piccolo- who'd merged with Kami- waiting for Goku and Gohan, waiting for her lover and son to be finished with their fight with the devious Cell.

She felt envy for the life her other self must have had…_with him…_

She still had sexual fantasies about her former lover and was still very much in love with him, even though he couldn't be with her. She still longed for his touch at night and felt his presence once in a while, especially when the mood struck her. She sighed. _'Oh well, it's no use crying over spilt milk…'_ she thought, and turned back towards the front door. She reached the kitchen, and started making a salad for supper. "I hope Trunks remembered to buy steaks yesterday," she mused aloud. He had gone to the grocery store for her, something they usually did together. No more worrying about androids. Metro West was complete once more. No more desolation and crumbling buildings all around. Everything was beautiful, including Capsule. She smiled widely at the remembrance, as a stray tear streaked down toward the line of her jaw.

'Now, if only the other Z soldiers could come back to life- and my darling, Vegeta…'

"Mother."

"Trunks, you're done!" Bulma cried out, startled. She dropped the strainer she'd been holding and the rinsed lettuce scattered haphazardly across the floor. "I've been so worried about you!" she cried, running over to clasp him in a big bear hug. "Are you almost ready to go back in time?"

"Yes I am, Mother."

"Well then, tell everyone hello for me…I really wish I could see them, Trunks…I miss them so. Oh, your hair, you should let me cut it…"

"There's no time for that Mom." He hugged his mother as he said goodbye.

_End flashback…_

The Z solders conversation cut sharply into Trunks musing, and he sighed as he listened to Gohan speak.

"Yeah, only Bulma knows for sure where Pan is…" Gohan frowned before continuing. "I can't believe she didn't want me to know. It's not like I can just go get her. I know it'd be different if Father had been here. She would have told him."

"I don't want anything to happen to Pan…" Bra stated, looking helplessly at her mother.

"No, it won't… Trunks?" She looked toward her future son. "Why did you come so far ahead in time? It hasn't only been…how long for you?" she enquired, staring expectantly at him.

"Almost a year, Mother. West City has been rebuilt and Capsule is back to normal…well almost. We've revamped some of our products and there's been a surge in demand, and production of the hoi poi is at a peak, as well as our other merchandise," he smiled.

"As for why, I was told to come at this point in time, Mother, Supreme Kai wished it. Something is going down where Pan is. She's in trouble and will need help. And yet, from the Supreme Kai's words…something more complex and extremely sinister is connected with that timeline…

He tentatively continued with, "His planet has been destroyed...the planet of the Gods."

"Bra, what are you going to do?" Marron looked back to where the adults were talking.

Bra frowned at Marron and shushed her- an index finger at her lips. "Be quiet, Daddy will hear you…Saiya-jin ears are better than human. Come on, let's go to my room."

Bra Briefs was the younger child of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. Extremely reckless and vibrantly brilliant, she was almost as smart as her mother- but sadly the only interest that she pursued at the moment was the fine art of mall shopping. Patient, kind and strong willed, she pursued her curiosity with a passion, driven riotously by her slightly self-controlled motivation.

She could spend five thousand dollars in a frenzied half hour of shopping in a favorite store.

"We're going to rescue Pan."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to be rescued?"

"Something is wrong with Hope number two, only Pan said that she wanted to wait to go home…what if something's wrong, what if something happens to her? Now that Future Era Trunks is here, _he'll_ probably go. Mother was going to send Trunks and Gohan in a few weeks anyway, but _I_ want to go…and _I_ am going to go now!"

Somewhere out in the northern Galaxy…

The world was lost…desolate and cold, and it had been nearly destroyed. Fresh, newly grown foliage draped over the dry, desecrated, primordial city like a huge canvas backdrop. Young, healthy sprouts shot up just inches above the dry, uninhabited wilderness.

Virulently abundant underground water sources and a hot, orange sun quickly renewed the strange sea green colored vegetation, of this once irrefutably beautiful, tropical planet.

The newly deceased people of this exquisitely ethereal world were of one race. Elven in nature, with fair hair, and eyes, they had been a serenity-loving, warrior race, sworn to peace, although passionately fierce in their defensiveness. They normally protected their planet thoroughly with a strong faith in their God, and an unwavering spirit.

They had the unusual ability to teleport in the blink of an eye, keenly able to sense presence or ki, and could raise their energy effectively, creating powerful auras, using them as a shield as they were not strong in body. Highly receptive to emotion and even-tempered, the people were gentle and sensitive…but fierce in times of war. Their main weaponry was the bow and quiver, and they had been experts in this unusually rare field.

This time though, they'd been caught off guard, and hadn't any chance of victory. Brutally murdered less than a week ago by an alien race of muscular men… Men, who had horrendous, savage strength and powerful tails. Men…

_Who turned even larger within the light of a full moon…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Alone…_

The young girl stood unaccompanied…silently contemplating her life and the recent events, which had invaded her thoughts and that, had led to life as it was now. Several things came to mind, and only one major thought stood out above all others.

She wondered what had happened to her mother.

The tiny tow-headed waif glanced around, one finger plugged into her mouth. She was extremely tired and desperately hungry.

The _bad_ men had arrived nigh on night, many light turns ago. On the day they'd come, her mother had quickly grabbed her, running hysterically away into a seaside cavern. It had several high ledges in the interior cave, large enough for a small child to hide. Climbing up several footholds, her mother had placed her on one that had a further inlaid ledge inside it. Giving her several days supply of food and telling her child to stay there and sleep for the night, the mother, frantically insistent that her daughter stay until she came back for her and if she didn't for a least two light turns to come out and hunt for food.

At her child's' frightened whimpering, the mother had hummed a short lulling tune to her before swiftly leaving. The strikingly beautiful little girl was only four years old, and she was cold and shivering, and she knew that her mother had been scared, making her feel fearful as well.

She had never seen her valiant mother so frightened before. It haunted her for days…

The anxious child remembered to come out two days later, but terrified remembrance had sent her right back in her hiding spot. It was now the fourth day. The light was blinding and the temperate air was hot and humid. Her momma had told her that she would see her, but where was she? The food and water rations she had with her were almost gone.

All around her, the massive, granite city lay deserted and crumbling in ruin, its substantial stone buildings toppled over like giant tangled dominoes. The once glorious inner city had been brought down to its knees. There weren't any signs of life that the girl could see, or feel… not one.

She remembered when they had come- _big…_and_ scary_. That was her name for the two men in the strange armor that she'd seen from where she'd teleported nearby, out of sight, but still seeing everything they'd done. Her people had fought with savage valor, but it still hadn't been enough. Strange, powerful energy had flown from their hands, blasting away at the brave warriors who had been her family and friends. Finally, a short while later, at the dark end of the day… one of the bad men had created a ball of white energy in his hand and had thrown it up, high in the crimson-hued twilight. She had quickly teleported back to her safe haven in the multihued cave when they had done something so frightening- so horrifying, that she couldn't stay to watch any longer.

Shaken and paralyzed with fear, she stayed hidden up until now.

They were gone and so was everyone else- even her mother. Growing weary from standing, she tucked her thumb into her mouth and lay down on a soft piece of springy blue grass in the open tundra. She was too tired and weak to hunt. Her eyes closed as she started to drift into a hauntingly troubled sleep.

Several hours later the small girl jerked awake from a dead slumber to anxiously sit up.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood and fuzzily watched, dismayed as the small round thing approaching from the pink-tinged, ocher sunrise became increasingly larger as it approached the dried up, blackened terrain.

It had the same shape and tone as the things the two men had come in.

It landed with a loud- "Phoom!" Crashing hard into the ground, it created a crater large enough for half a football field. The earth shook hard, making the little girl fall over on her butt with a plop.

"Katsu!" The word ejaculated softly from the young girls mouth, her voice sweetly songlike. She stood…disparagingly rubbing her backside, as she suspiciously eyed the strange object. She quickly jumped back, quite startled as it noisily opened in a downward manner. Being alone for days, she was longingly eager for _anyone's _company.

"Click…eep-eep-eep-eep-"

A gruff baritone voice quietly said, "Yeah, I am here…" The man appeared to be listening. "Yeah…kkh- what planet are you on?" he growled.

The now extremely frightened child quickly cowered behind some rubble, hesitantly curious as the large man stepped over in her direction. He pushed a button on the covering on his ear and it gave a single click.

"Man, they sure did some job on this baby, looks like there is only one brat left to play…heh."

The tall muscular man with the long spiky hair that reached to the back of his knees pushed the green thing again, and it gave a higher pitched click and began a series of beeps. The girl jumped, startled as the man again resumed his strapping gait. The child started shaking, wishing she'd stayed in her hiding place in the colorful, quartz cavern. She pushed her dirty, white blonde hair behind one slightly pointed ear and adjusted the fur headband across her forehead. She supposed the large man was too smart not to find her. She inadvertently let out a tensed, diminutive sigh.

"Mmm, looks like one very weak ki is here, as thought…" The Saiya-jin elite soldier, known as Raditz, walked closer to the source of energy. He could now hear quiet, infinitesimal breathing and could feel apprehension radiating outward. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction and a crude thrill shuddered through him. The sense of fear turned him on. He hadn't been this excited for some time. He put on his finest menacing tone.

"Come out, come out- _Papa's_ waiting for ya!" He rubbed his palms together, ready for a spot of fun.

Striding towards a large barrage of rocks, he spied something out of the corner of his eye. He could see a tuff of white and a slight figure. He made a noise of dissatisfaction.

'_Humph, what is this? A child?'_ he crustily thought.

Walking further out, he pretended that he hadn't noticed the little waif. He didn't want whoever- or whatever, it was to panic. His primordial Saiya-jin instinct kicked in. He tensed, licking his lips.

The girl waited, trembling. The large man seemed to have disappeared. Her eyes darted quickly to the left of her. Seeing nothing, she quickly drew her eyes to the right.

"Gotcha!"

The girl let out a shrill shriek as he suddenly grabbed her around the neck. He lifted her high up in front of him, cupping her behind with one hand. "Well- well, look at what I've just caught."

Gathering up her courage, the little warrior looked her adversary square in the face. She thought he looked like a big, scary, bad man. He was adorned with similar garments to the awful men that had come the day her momma went away, and had what looked like a tail wrapped around his waist. He had a lot of spiky long hair.

Raditz smirked. "Okay small one, I am not going to hurt you." He moved his hands to put them under her arms and lifted her up, bringing her face up to his, sniffing. He had never seen anything like it, whatever this- _it_ was.

"Beautiful," he divulged aloud.

He looked into her extraordinary eyes. They were kind of mint green, with gold specks. "You look like a lone survivor to me." he stated with harsh verity. "Well, what's your name little one?" He enquired of the girl. "What is your age?"

"_Onaka ga s-sukimashita,_ _w-wakarimasen._" The child's disintegrated voice was soft and feathery.

"Hmmm- don't speak your language kid, we'll soon remedy that though." He marched over to the pod, his long, hard, muscle bound legs taking lengthy strides.

"It looks like you're coming with me." Raditz got in his spacecraft and roughly hauled the child in and held her in front of him.

The little girl's heart pounded at being in such close proximity to this big, scary, man. His hard armor pressed into her back, making it hurt. She struggled in his fast hold, gasping as a gas like substance hissed out from the pod's side panel. She turned away from the smoky essence and as she turned her head she felt as if she were falling down a long tunnel. She quickly lost all consciousness.

Above her, Raditz smirked as his eyes closed.

After getting down from the air-car Bra unleashed the hoi poi capsule, which held number three, "Hope." She and Marron had traveled for several miles… almost to North City.

"Are you sure you know how to run this thing?" Marron asked Bra doubtfully.

"Yes, Marron- quit worrying!" Bra grabbed Marron and jumped up from the ground, using her energy to float, landing inside the six-seated time machine. They had packed ample suitcases in her room and had taken supplies, food and drinks and had put them in hundreds of little hoi poi's. Bra had remembered the exact coordinates that Pan had set almost a year ago, having had written them down and memorizing them.

Pan had been quite upset at the time, insistent that she wanted to go away for a while, disappear off the face of the planet, not telling anyone what had happened to her. All except Bulma, who'd, helped her by letting her use the first time machine she had built.

_The northern galaxy: Planet Veanis…_

Pan was in the stage wings, perched delicately on her drum stool, silently contemplating things. She wondered what in the hell she was doing here; she should get her butt back home. She missed everyone. They couldn't even find her here…out in the vast enormous blank of space and time, in a hotel in outer space, run by none other than the man who'd tried to teach her father the, "fine" art of sadism. She snorted at the memory of her father's story. Mr. Shue was from a different timeline and was much younger, but still- he knew her family.

Shelving her thoughts, she sighed and put on her headphones, which led from her CD player and started tapping out the beat of a popular tune. It wasn't exactly her choice of music, but she had to practice everything popular and in vogue at the time.

She loved playing the drums and had done so since she was old enough to bang out a tempo, driving her parents and grandparents bonkers with the heady beat of bass and snare. She had gotten a set when she was ten years old after having lessons for three and a half years, and had a natural knack for rhythm; the punch of the drums had always driven her, enticing her to practice over and over again.

She skipped the first song and went on to the second. She mumbled out the song as she played out the rhythm. She hesitated, waiting for the next track and, throwing herself around wildly as she pounded the drums, she started to sing…

The evil Saiya-jin tyrant, better known as Turles, strode back downstairs in search of a drink. Being rather bored, he'd been resting in his elaborate room, the finest one in the house. It was actually the "Honeymoon" suite. Not that he needed that. He'd never had a mate and he didn't plan on one now. He liked exploring the galaxy alone with his mates. He planned on defeating Frieza himself with a little bit of help of something he'd just acquired.

Housed on a faraway planet, the seeds of a certain Celestial tree had been sold on the open market of a Planet he'd come across a couple of months ago. The planet Adria had its certain advantages- it accommodating one of the major bazaars of the northern galaxy. The seeds had then been planted on a planet rich in energy- it's produce, harvested just for him. He smirked smugly at the thought of quickly becoming stronger than even his mightiest adversary…

He had immediate plans for some outdoor activity in the form of sparring. He vaguely wondered just where those underclassmen of his were. He supposed he could find himself a woman to satiate his boredom instead. He knew the hotel offered concubine services but he preferred to find one on his own, not wanting to pick up any of the various forms of venereal disease.

He suddenly heard the loud beating of something towards a pair of closed French doors as his scouter went off, registering a heightened ki number, and the sound of a female singing drew him in; he was that intrigued. Being typically aloof, nothing out of the ordinary ever sparked his curiosity.

Turles turned off his scouter and opened the doors to find an empty barroom, save for a lone figure in the far side of the spacious area behind something strange and deafening. She was hitting the round objects with sticks and the lilting sound of her voice held him captivated. Her brashly feral actions alone turned him on. He was extremely familiar with the language of earth, and he knew exactly what she was singing…

"You can dress me up in diamonds, you can dress me up in dirt. You can throw me like a lineman, I like it better when it hurts."

Turles eyes widened as he over turned a chair that was placed upside-down on top of a square black table, sitting down on it backwards.

"Oh, I have waited here for you, I have waited. You make me wanna lala…in the kitchen on the floor. I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door. I'm like an alley cat- drink the milk up I want more. You make me wanna- you make me wanna- scream..."

He sat and listened to her in the dark of the corner, unobserved. He didn't quite care for the beating noise, but was more interested in the breathtakingly lovely female who was doing the pounding.

"You can meet me on an aeroplane, or in the back of the bus. You can throw me like a boomerang, I'll came back and beat you up. Oh, I have waited here for you- don't keep me waiting. You make me wanna lala, in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door, I'm like an alley cat…drink the milk up- I want more. You make me wanna- you make me lala-"

He voraciously drank up the sight of her, her wild flailing motions quickly were intensely turning him on; he decided then and there that he would have her.

"I feel safe with you, I can be myself tonight, it's all right, with you, cause you hold my secrets tight, you do…you do…" Pan sang, the sound of the drums accompanying her voice.

Turles let his mind naturally wander and he imagined her writhing like that under him- he fiercely pounding into her…

"You make me wanna lala lalala lalala you make me wanna lala…in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door, I'm like an alley cat- drink the milk up I want more. You make me wanna you make me wanna scream…"

"Sai'ai no …" he whispered, awestruck. He'd never forget that face, or the body that came with it, for that matter. He watched as she finished the song and then suddenly stopped, appearing eerily spooked.

"Who's there?" she stood and demanded loudly, panting from exertion.

He swiftly left in hyper speed… She sensed an extremely powerful ki, and the hair on her skin rose.

It somewhat frightened and unnerved her to think someone had been watching her; totally dismayed that she'd only just now noticed him...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This epic, set after Dragonball GT, incorporates the Mirai era, as well as Grand Tour's past- during the beginning of Dragon ball Z and is also set in space, several years in the Past, including on Planet Vegeta. (At the end of Dragonball.)

Somewhere in Dragonball, it's stated that one can only use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time) twice, but I have Future Trunks use it three times.

Anyone who cannot tolerate reading about Saiya-jin men being hard, mean and brutal to their women, please don't read this. I don't want anyone being offended as this contains extremely graphic- bondage, slightly sadistic behavior and swearing…toned down, of course.

I've taken out the Japanese words that I know are no longer used in fan fiction on this site. The fan fiction world seems to have made major changes in it, including the acceptance and use ofrōmaji. When I first started reading fanfiction on FFN in late 98, this was widely appreciated.

_ Onaka ga sukimashita __= I am hungry._

_ Wakarimasen__ = I don't understand._


	2. Big Spender

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Warning; contains cursing; strong language

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm working on toning down the Japanese language I've used in this.

Hoping for a little more reviews. *smiles* Love it; hate it? Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter one: Big Spender…

The northern galaxy's finest lodging was an innovative hotel, which had a prevalently contemporary bar, aptly named in the English language. "Oblige," was hopping with a jovial mix of energy, music, smoke and hot-sweaty bodies all mingled together in a trance-hazed lackadaisical environment. Mr. Shue, the establishment's part owner and acting manager, stood off to the side of the bar, ogling the wide variety of enticing ladies present.

He'd been- more or less, volunteered by his other partners to be sent off Earth to set up operations on the world's closest, most inhabitable world. The planet had been a new frontier, having had no other occupants residing on it and so- it had become Planet Earth's first off world protectorate.

The repugnantly offensive man in question knew that it would make him famous, even though he'd resisted going at first. He knew he'd been forced into making the right decision, Kami knows; the hotel had its moments. Exhilaration, glamour, hot chicks and barroom brawls…Yes, quite surely, he would never be lacking in the pleasure and excitement department… and thus, would never be bored.

Mr. Shue frowned. He had to tell one of the new employees that worked elsewhere in the hotel that he was missing a dancer and he needed a substitute. He wasn't very happy about it; he'd probably have to pay them triple time, the going rate for dancers. He knew no one in their right mind would dance topless, not unless they were in the market for it. The topless dancers' exceptionality sharply drew in the crowd; he needed them.

Just then, he saw one of the employees rushing over towards the bar. "Late again, young miss, well I'll just have to remedy that," he admonished as she punched her timecard in the computer under the bar's dark, faux marble, Formica countertop and walked over to him. Her long black hair was faintly disheveled and her face was flushed, like she'd been in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Shue, it won't happen again," Pan pleaded. She'd been out scouting the planet's landscape since early afternoon, forgetting the time. There wasn't much to do on this planet other then lounge around in the hotel's pool, bar or hot tub and those options were well worn out in her eyes.

Pan not only worked with the house band, she was also an alternate bartender when they needed her. The band she usually worked with had left a week ago, so she'd been tending bar for a while. Last week she'd been working with the hastily put together scab band as a drummer. They usually worked the weekend crowd and hadn't been needed in the past couple of days, but she noted the alternate band had a substitute drummer tonight. She growled, fuming. They must have found the permanent replacement that they'd been looking for.

"Yes, well, you were supposed to be here an hour ago… I suppose I'll have to dock your pay…triple time," he grinned wickedly.

Pan's scowl turned into a look of astonishment, as she turned her head back in her boss's direction. "But Mr. Shue, I can't really afford that!"

She had to save some of her pay to help with her living expenses. Mr. Shue _knew_ that. Being friends with her grandmother's father, Mr. Shue also knew how Pan had gotten there, and that she was from a different era. She was in a different timeline, and all thanks to one of her Grandfather's best friends, Bulma Briefs.

Pan had come to Bulma for help. She had wanted to hide for a while, totally disappear so she could recover from a nasty, disheartened time in her life. Not only had her Grandpa Goku disappeared with the dragon, which had left her totally devastated, but, Pan's childhood sweetheart had told her he didn't want to see her anymore. She had traveled the galaxy with her childhood crush and it had developed into something more when they'd returned home. After Trunks had left her, Pan's indefatigable spirit had soon spiraled downward towards a devastating depression. Bulma felt just more than a little guilty and had done her best friend's grandchild a favor. Wanting to help Pan, Bulma had agreed, only if she promised she would stay in touch. The new time ship had a moveable long range, two-way radio. Bulma had also made another backup machine, safekeeping it inside a tiny hoi poi.

The aforementioned woman, who Pan had admired all her life, had invented a machine that could not only travel back in time like Bulma's future self's "Hope," but could also make it go to different planets in diverse timelines. After Goku had gone, Bulma had thrown herself deeply into her work and had somehow vastly improved the original time machine.

This past era that Pan was in was somehow vastly different than in her own time. The Earth she knew hadn't acquired any other worlds like this one had seemed to, and Earthlings traveled back and forth to this new world in this era; it's only settlement being the hotel. Somehow, the major world leaders had kept the galaxy from finding out Earth's association with this new world…even though it was a heavily used refueling station, widely used by the rest of the universe.

Mr. Shue spoke, rudely cutting off Pan's reflection. "We _do_ have enough bartenders, as I have been filling in for you but, I need you to do something for me," he smiled ominously.

Pan swallowed. She hated to think of what he'd make her do, almost as if she knew. She looked around._ 'I don't see anyone missing tonight_._'_ Glancing over to her right she saw an empty platform, a platform on which topless dancers usually stood, showing off their stuff. "Oh no." She backed up. "No, I'm not go-"

"Oh, yes you are, unless you want an escort off the premises. Besides there's the little matter of the debt you owe me." Mr. Shue pointed a finger at her. "Moreover," he smiled with portentous evil, "You don't want me to take you to the backroom to work my persuasive touch on you, do you?" He made the threat anyway, knowing how empty it was to say it.

Pan glared at Mr. Shue. _'How dare he threaten me with that stupid fetish of his!'_ She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger back at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Well, as a matter of fact I wouldn't, knowing how strong you are, but you do this for me and I'll erase the debt…completely."

Pan groaned. '_Oh no, not that_.' She swallowed down the vile lump in her throat. "I just don't see how I can!"

Mr. Shue shook his head and pointed to the main dancers' dressing room.

Pan sullenly stomped off towards the direction of his finger. There was no way she could let her grandmother see her naked, even if she was from another timeline. If she guessed right, it had been before Raditz had come to Earth. She'd tactfully questioned this Chi-Chi about him, and she'd never even heard of him.

Bulma and Krillin were here also. Bulma had been hired as a technical stagehand and to design a new light show while she'd started traveling the universe for recreation, and had done Mr. Shue a big favor while staying at the hotel. Pan hadn't felt quite so alone for the past couple of months.

Sighing, she walked up the stage stairs and exited- stage left, crossing over to the long hallway, which led to the dressing rooms.

* * *

_'I'll show him- the pig!'_ Pan sulked as she stood there, arms crossed over her chest, on one of the lower dancing pedestals, slightly swaying her hips in mock dance. She had covered her nipples with tiny brown cups in which tassels swung to and fro from. With her back to him, Mr. Shue was unknowing about them, and while Pan still wasn't totally happy about the situation, at least it was better than the alternative. Now…as long as he didn't notice her, she'd be okay.

Fake smoke started billowing up from the floor towards her feet, and Pan knew the new temporary technical stagehands were at work. Citing a whole list of complaints, Mr. Shue's whole stage crew had walked off the job the other week, along with the house band- something that had to do with their union.

She vaguely wondered what other effects this scab crew had in store for them; maybe no one would pay any attention to her. She knew just who made up the new crew and it _was_ nice to be around people she knew, even if they didn't know who she was…yet.

Over towards the stage, she spied a handsome man smirking up at a black-haired human stripper working the main stage runway. Appearing faintly sloshed, he drew a twenty from a leather pouch he'd been holding and curtly waved it at her. The length of his hair spiked around his head in a bizarrely peculiar manner.

Pan smiled. The man was handsome, but his style of dress was Saiya-jin, and Pan tended to stay away from them. Dismissing her unwanted train of thought, she then thought of her family and vaguely wondered about Goten and what he'd been doing all this time. The last she knew he was with Paris and they'd been planning to get married. She hoped they hadn't yet. Knowing him, they hadn't.

Seeing movement to the left, her gaze drew back towards the smirking Saiya-jin. There was something about him, attracting her in sexual cognizance. He turned towards his companion, who looked like a gigantic Indian, and she saw the side of the Saiya-jin's face.

He appeared to be suddenly frowning as he spoke. As far as she could see from the distance, he was very good looking with dark spiked hair and something about him reminded her of something familiar, something she just couldn't quite grasp.

He had a particularly commanding presence about him and wore a white cape, like he was a commander of a ship or something similar. A flicker of an idea lit itself in the back of Pan's mind. She really wanted off this sick, malodorous planet, especially now; she'd get back at her employer all right.

The time ship that she usually left in a hoi poi had malfunctioned getting to this galaxy several months ago. Basically she was stuck here, not having the right tools or knowledge to fix it. She had thought of having Bulma fix it…but this Bulma had no knowledge of it and Pan hadn't known if it would mess up her era.

* * *

The Smoldering atmosphere of the new intergalactic disco-tech in the proverbial hotel made the tall, bejeweled green man cough as he entered the establishment. He waved a majestically festooned hand in front of his face, as if to clear away the smoke. Looking about him with a slight air of femininity, he turned to his partner, slightly raising his voice over the noise.

"We need to inform Lord Frieza of these new developments." Turning his head, he glanced at the more feminine of the patrons supporting the bar and gave a low long whistle. "This new playground on this old, desecrated planet is jam-packed full of luscious hotties- male _and_ female- just ripe for the picking." The green man folded his arms and sneered slightly. "I just might sample a few."

The pink blob he was with snorted with disgust. "You can have 'em. Personally, I can't stand the sight of whores, especially these ugly fucks."

The green man looked taken aback. "Well, speak for yourself, Dodoria, all the more for me." He grinned, leisurely rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The horrendously stout Dodoria, who looked somewhat like a pink, overgrown, squeak toy, roughly inquired of his refined associate, "Now tell me again, just why are we on this fucking mud ball anyway?"

The other head sidekick of Frieza, known only as Zarbon, grumbled, "Why must I repeat myself to you constantly, I swear." Giving pinky a meaningful glance, he jerked his head towards a door to the left, beside the bar. He assumed it led to an office, mainly the manager's office. He spoke again. "Why don't we just grab ourselves a little drink first, and enjoy the show, emmm?"

* * *

The booming noise of the crowded bar drowned out the voices of the two enormous, drop-dead gorgeous men who'd just arrived. Looking around, they spotted the main bar, where drunken galaxians were hungrily hovering over scantily clad women like eager bees on thick honey.

"Are you sure they were supposed to be here Toma?" The hunk with the scar on his cheek and strange spiky black locks, queried of his uniformed comrade, who was slightly less handsome and sported a bloodstained white bandana around his short-spiky black hair.

They both looked like they were intoxicated with total exhaustion.

"That's a big affirmative Sir!" The Saiya-jin man known as Toma pointed his index finger to his head in a sappy sort of salute. The other man, being his superior, didn't mind his underclassman's faux pas, as the two were best friends from childhood.

Bardock spoke again, raising his voice above the mixed drone of the background. "When are Celipa, Panbukin and Totapo supposed to be here?"

"I don't know Bardock, they were supposed to come after they went to Taluu. I'm glad we didn't have to go with them; after all they could handle it extremely well without us. I've needed a break for some time now."

The music suddenly stopped and a flashy, blonde male announcer in purple and rhinestones came on stage.

"There's some kind of show going on, let's get something to eat." Bardock pushed his way over to the tables near the stage. A flirtatious waitress came over to take their orders.

After making a few announcements and cracking a few stale jokes, the announcer let out a roar and a drum roll sounded off. "And now- back by popular demand…please give a warm welcome to the vivacious, Barbarella!" The crowd clapped and hooted, whistling stridently.

Suddenly, not a pin drop could be heard as the flood lights snapped off. A curtain opened and a single spotlight softly clicked onstage. Long ivory legs came into focus, each jade high-heel sexily stepping down a set of false stairs; drum cymbals tapping out each dainty step. The hem of the matching jade gown shimmered with every slink of her legs.

A tall slender figure slowly came into focus. The beautiful redhead had long, elegant hair, in a style similar to _Veronica Lake_, her sleeveless, floor length gown; reminiscent of Earth's mid Twentieth Century- had a long slit up one slender white thigh and a neckline that plunged almost to her waist. Bardock's senses buzzed to attention as he took in her desirable appearance.

A slow lanky tune started up and the sexy auburn-haired beauty started humming in time to the music. Clicking her fingers, she raised one hip in time with the beat, singing in a slow, sexy alto.

"The minute you walked, ummm, the minute you walked- uh-" The sultry voice lowered an octave, "-The minute you walked..." she dragged out, "Yeah..." She quickly checked out her audience, singling out a hot gorgeous man, who stuck out in the crowd, his glossy black hair spiking out in all directions.

Pointing, she sang, "Youu…" Lankily walking like a model down a runway, each foot swinging out in front of her, the drum's cymbals again tapping out each step, Barbarella made her way down the stage runway.

"Hot, so hot!" She made ambitiously sexy eyes at the Saiya-jin man. The handsome man with the scar smirked back at her, slightly flushing. He had felt an electrical charge shoot through his body when their eyes had met. It totally unnerved him; he'd never felt anything like it before, not even from the women he'd sired Radditz and Kakarott from.

Trying not to appear unsettled, Bardock watched as the exquisite beauty sauntered over to the two men, bending her knees halfway and faced him, singing with slow crescendo, "The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender..."

She slowly shook her shoulders at him and almost whispered, "A real big pleasure." She smiled and held a finger to her lips as if to shush him, and bent back up. The crowd roared, hooting and hollering their approval.

She sang out- "Good lookin- so refined!" Turning around and twisting her head back to face him, she crooned, "Saay…wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind."

She winked sexily at the man and turning, swayed her hips as she sashayed back up to the stage, singing all the while.

Bardock, grinning at Toma, waited for the beautiful singer to look at him again. When she did, he brought his fingers up to his mouth, forming them into a v-shape. He darted his tongue towards them, gauging her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she almost faltered the vintage song she was singing.

* * *

Zarbon stared at the Big Band era scene in disbelief. Glancing over at Dodoria, he snorted at the look of blatant disgust that his repulsive associate was wearing.

"Dodoria, look, that's Bardock and Toma over there, do you suppose they know?"

Dodoria squinted an eye at Zarbon and stated, "I donno, but when they do- things are going to get _real_ ugly," he chuckled. "And, as far as I know, they're next. I don't know why they weren't with them on Taluu."

"Humph- yes well, we most certainly cannot do it now, it will have to wait- speaking of which- weren't some of Lord Frieza lower lackeys supposed to do the job?" Zarbon picked up his drink, daintily sipping as his pinkie finger automatically lifted.

"Yeah," Dodoria replied, suspiciously scrutinizing Bardock with a narrowed right eye- who was still being catered to by the lovely singer. "That's right, they were."

"Well, I for one cannot _wait_ for the job we have to do tonight." Zarbon snickered, putting an index finger under his pointed nose. "I just love a good… _intimidation_."

* * *

Bulma sighed infuriatingly, wringing out her hands, exclaiming, "Arrg! How am I supposed to fix this in time?"

She was trying to fix the computer that controlled the main lighting for the next show, which was important, the band being one of the most collectively popular bands in the galaxy. Mr. Shue had to hire another "customary" band to take over the stage for the weekday, and had spent the money to hire this well-known one for the month as well. They usually only had bands on the weekend, but Mr. Shue had made an exception in this case. He wanted business, and good bands generated people like a magnet, and also- she added with a smirk- the topless dancers he'd recently hired. After months of having only passable patrons, suddenly business was booming.

"There's no way I can do it in less than an hour!" she cried, frowning, as she worked on tiny fragile looking wires within the computer's mainframe.

Krillin looked at her, his right eyebrow raised in perplexity. "I donno' Bulma, you always think of something."

"Cripe! I'm not supposed to some "rodie" for some stupid band! Mr. Shue hired me to design a freaking light show and help coordinate the scab technical crew, not to be some idiot-" she threw her hands in the air for the dramatic effect it made, exclaiming, "Groupie!"

Chi-Chi, having had enough of Bulma's antics for the last hour, hissed, "Oh, shut up! You're only going to be here for another few weeks anyway." She really hadn't wanted to come to another planet, or space for that matter. She had come because her exquisitely lovely, blue-haired best friend had been apprehensive about leaving earth alone and had asked the dark-haired beauty to go with her. Chi-Chi scoffed and crossed her arms. She liked Earth just fine, thanks.

Bulma shot back, "Hey, you only came here because I wanted a-" Bulma put her fingers into the air gesturing quotes- "Companion. You didn't _have_ to come!" she rudely acknowledged.

Chi-Chi scowled, growling, and said in a mockingly comical voice. "'Oh, Chi please, please come with me, I'll be so alone'- and then you invite him!" she pointed back to Krillin with a jerk of her thumb.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Throwing up his hands, the latter backed away from the bickering females.

"So Krillin, when is Goku and Yamcha supposed to get here?" Chi-Chi enquired. She couldn't wait to see her new husband again. Yamcha had stayed behind for several weeks because of his baseball league and Goku had stayed to train. They agreed to meet up with them later.

"How should I know? Ask the genius here." Krillin scowled, crossing his arms.

Bulma, who was crouching over her work answered, "Another couple of weeks… They're getting ready to leave Earth. Krillin, hand me that screwdriver over there, would you?"

Krillin, who'd walked over to stand off the wings near the stage, stared out at the beautiful entertainer who was sexily crooning to a man. His brow lifted in perplexity. "Hey guys… Doesn't that guy over there look like Goku?"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi ran over to where Krillin stood. The female singer had started another number and Chi-Chi could plainly see that the scarred man was not her husband.

"Oh! He seems almost…savage." She seemed sadly awestruck. "That's not my Goku."

Krillin laughed. "Hey, maybe he's his father!"

"What?" Bulma interjected. "That's not funny Krillin!" She lifted her head and took a look for herself. "Oh, my! It does look like him, oh, wow!"

Krillin said, "That's not all, his ki feels similar to Goku's. He's obviously a relation."

Bulma bonked Krillin on the head. "You big dummy! We just got through saying he was probably related to him!"

"Oh I miss Goku so much!" Chi-Chi cried. She buried her face in her hands as Krillin nursed his head.

"Oh, here we go again!" Bulma rolled her eyes upward…

* * *

Raditz advanced down the expansive corridor of Vejitia-sei's main flagship in long strides; a look of discomfiture adorned his face.

A slight creature, chock-full of bursting energy, face expressing curious playfulness as she glanced about, obediently kept up with her newfound master as she dogged at his heels.

Raditz hated what was forthcoming, for he had reported in with his prince on his scouter before he'd gone home. Nonetheless, he knew he was in for the beating of a lifetime for his little side venture. He hadn't been ordered to check on a newly purged planet, but he had taken matters into his own hands, being as bored as he was.

He snorted. Prince Vegeta would have never found out if it weren't for the child. Raditz had brought the girl home to keep. A slave for his very own, a brat no less; now- what could he have been thinking? He supposed he could give her up to Vegeta to sate his unease, as his prince might demand that Raditz hand her over to him anyway, but something told Raditz to keep her for himself. She would grow up to be a beautiful young concubine. He smirked at the thought. He continued at an even pace, knowing that the brat could keep up.

He'd found her a few days ago, alone on the recently eradicated planet he'd spotted her ki at. His scouter had picked up her life force, as he sped towards a celebrated pleasure planet for a hard earned bout of leisurely fun. That fun would have to wait. He'd wanted to know if it was female, so he had changed course and checked it out. No regrets.

He had known he'd needed a minor break from the atrocious duties he led as a Vegetajin warrior, and when he'd felt the small ki, he'd thought maybe it had been a woman. It had spoiled his idea of fun when it'd turned out to be a small child. At first, he'd thought he'd end her pathetic life, as she had been alone, but the sheer beauty of her made him change his mind. He wouldn't release his pent up sentiment on a child, though if she'd been ugly, he probably wouldn't have hesitated in killing her. He soon found out she had other powers as well, and it made him especially glad he hadn't sent her packing off to hell.

She hadn't left his side except to go squat behind a bush as soon as they'd reached the unusual planet Prince Vegeta'd ordered him to join him at. The prince had been out in space with almost one hundred Saiya-jin warriors for almost a year, on a mission to find a mystic planet that the emperor Frieza wanted purged. They weren't as good as Frieza's finest, but they were okay from what'd been reported. He remembered how Vegeta'd bitterly thought at the time that Frieza couldn't possibly be troubled to send some of his own men. They'd had their fun though…purging other planets along the way. Somehow Raditz didn't think Vegeta'd been successful in his mission while he himself had been away on his little…"holiday."

Raditz kept the luminous child in his sight as they reached the royal quarters of the space ship, just to make sure she didn't disappear again. The tiny blonde had a bad habit of popping out of sight, right into thin air. She never stayed away for long though.

_ 'Ah, the brat loves me already_,' he thought pompously.

He'd felt her play with his hair in the pod, before falling asleep against his chest, as they made their way on another quick side jaunt to a leisure planet. He'd been away from his prince's ship for three months, during which, his hardened warrior's heart had developed a soft place in it for the small one. Yeah, even though he was favored- Vegeta'd kill him all right.

"Raditz!"

Raditz slightly cringed over the prince's voice, stopping short in front of the shorter Saiya-jin. "Sir!" He saluted his prince by placing a fist across his chest.

"Cut the crap, Raditz! Where the hell have you been? Your damn pleasure holiday should have ended two months ago."

"Just checking the planet Orin, Sire, to see if it's inhabitants were expired. I had picked up a life form on my scouter, Sir."

"Cut the Sir crap, jackass! You were not ordered to go anywhere, _but_ the assigned pleasure planet!"

"Yes-Sir, Prince Vegeta, Sir!"

"Alright, spit it out, Raditz. You're hiding something!" Vegeta growled ominously and cocked his head to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking exaggeratedly sardonic.

Radditz looked around for the girl, glowering. "Uh- where'd she go? She was right here!"

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Need I send you to the med bay?"

"Err… no." Raditz hesitated. Should he enlighten him, or…no, he had to tell Vegeta about her. He sighed. "I found a small child on the planet."

"Alive, I presume?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, where is she?" The Saiya-jin prince frowned and looked around.

"She was here a second ago."

"Do tell?" The royal eyebrow lifted a second time. Raditz growled verbosely.

"Careful First Class, you're out of line," Vegeta ground out.

"I have something to tend to, may I be dismissed Sir?"

Vegeta clapped a hand to his forehead in vexation. He ignored his underclassman's query and spat out, "Report to the training unit in zero-eight hundred hours."

He strutted away, grumbling under his breath.

"Shit, now I have to fin- hey, there you are…little brat!" Raditz ran right into the slight figure, and clasped her shoulders. He chuckled lowly and crouched down to her level, feeling her unsteady quivering, and said in a sinisterly quiet voice, " Now don't make me punish you, you haven't been fitted with a universal decipher yet. Now be a good girl and come with me- you stink."

Smirking, he picked her up and walked toward the ship's common bathhouse.

* * *

Pan stood, swaying slightly to the music, captivated by the very sight of him. She'd kept watching the handsome Saiya-jin, unusually mesmerized. He sat at the bar, having moved there when the stripper had left the stage, looking like some kind of God- a knight in shining armor.

Pretending to be dancing in the corner, she self-consciously crossed her arms over her discomfited nudity, turning so that the back of her thong was toward him. She didn't want to be recognized when she tried to steal aboard the Saiya-jin's space ship that she'd planned on hitching a ride from. She'd suddenly remembered that she'd heard the hotel maids talking the day before about a pirate commander who fit his description, and that he was leaving for another planet in a couple of days, and she badly wanted out of the situation she had found herself in.

Nor, did her employer of eleven months, Mr. Shue, expect her to do her usual job of playing drums in the house band, of which she was particularly proficient, having had lessons since the tender age of seven. _No_, he wanted her to pay the money for the loan she owed him, by dancing topless. And, to top it all off, he'd been making passes at her lately. She shuddered. She had never felt such a hatred for another person.

Glancing back at the space pirate of the corner of her eye, she thought he was exceptionally handsome from what she could see of him from the far distance.

After a few minutes she turned to watch the lady entertainer sing, and did a double take after seeing Bardock sitting in front of her.

_'Holy shit! There's another one! He must have just arrived- Dende…so many Grandpa's!' _she snorted sarcastically to herself, amused by her own mirth. She'd realized a half-hour earlier what had bothered her about the man in the cape before…he looked like Son Goku.

She slid her eyes over to where the commanding Saiya-jin in the white cape had moved to sit at the bar as he ordered another drink, and then, moved her eyes back at the other Goku clone, who only had eyes for the singer.

The entertainer was paying a lot of attention to the handsome Saiya-jin. Frowning, she thought the man looked vaguely like her grandpa, but the commanding one seemed more like a brother. She mused aloud, "He must be younger." She knew they might not be related at all; the three classes of Saiya-jin had each their own types. She'd never seen any who looked so much like her grandpa. It made her miss him terribly, and feel infinitesimally guilty over the feeling of overwhelming lust toward the Saiya-jin at the bar.

Slightly swaying, Pan watched the scene again, thinking of how the lovely woman entertainer was having a grand ol' time singing to the twin of the man she had been drooling over. As she stared at the stage, the handsome man Pan had a beginning crush on got up from where he'd been sitting and strode over in her direction. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and almost panicked, ready to bolt. He seemed to have his eyes on her. She willed herself to stay put.

As he strode commandingly past her, the white cape he was wearing brushed her thigh, and she turned, blushing and felt a thrilling quiver run through her. She didn't want to be caught gawking at the tall hunky man with the strange spiky hair. Nonetheless, gawk at him she did, as he turned, striding over to the double doors as the distance lengthened between them. He pushed opened one side and went out into the hotel's grand foyer.

Quickly glancing to where Mr. Shue'd been standing, she hastily jumped down and followed the Saiya-jin at a safe distance.

* * *

The Saiya-jin entered the elevators and as the doors closed, he heard the door to the stairs squeak open and knew someone was going up the long way. The hotel was strange in the fact that one had to go up one flight of stairs to reach the elevators.

He dismissed the notion and hoped everything was ready for takeoff.

The elevator doors soon opened and he strode out, traveling down the lengthy corridor of the fifth floor. He heard the doors to the stairs snick shut: a quiet, infinitesimal little sound that someone other than a Saiya-jin probably wouldn't have heard. He reached his room and went in, leaving the door open a crack.

"Master Turles…" The giant Indian-like gargantuan addressed him.

"What is it?" he spat, slightly annoyed. His third hand looked as if he just gotten out of the shower. He'd left the bar a short time ago.

"Confirmation of tomorrow's takeoff, Sire. If we are to leave, may I imbibe in more recreation?"

Turles scrutinized his subordinate. The glaxian had been at his side earlier and must have gone up to his room a little while ago to bathe. He thought a moment…_ 'Yes, he's been working hard…must be horney…'_

"Yes Amond...just be ready in the morning. Now leave me."

The huge male went out of the room and Turles looked out after him. He followed his man at a snail's pace, almost stealthily tiptoeing over to the stairway.

Opening the door, he looked first up and then down. Stepping inside, he sniffed. It was who he'd thought it was. _'It was she…'_

He left the stairs and walked back to his room, going inside shutting his door behind him, slightly smiling in pleasure. "So- I have an admirer…"

He had seen her, almost naked, supposedly dancing on a widened pillar. _'She had_ _the same smell of the girl banging those drums; such a young enthralling body…'_

He'd looked up the information on his scouter; the heinous sound that she'd made was called, "drumming."

"Such, curious music…"

He couldn't wait until he got his hands on her.

_Grand Tour era…_

Bulma picked up a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. She hadn't smoked in quite a while. Nothing could have started the bad habit up again, nothing…except this. She couldn't believe it. Just could _not_ believe it. She wondered what Trunks could have been thinking. Letting them go…_her baby!_ One minute, everyone had been there and the next…Marron and Bra had left, taking her _Hope_. Trunks had been the only person who knew how to work it besides her, and he _had_ to have shown his sister. She'd been so livid…

Bulma broke down, crying helplessly as she realized the seriousness of the situation. Hope…they'd taken "Hope 3", the second product of her genius.

"Bulma, stop blubbering, it won't help. You have your health to think of." Vegeta stood in the open doorway of the bedroom. He walked over to her, pulling the dreaded cancer stick from her fingers. "I don't want you to smoke."

"I don't care what you want…" she sobbed. "My baby's gone! How could Trunks have done this?"

"Woman…I don't know, but he will be punished."

"Oh, I know," Bulma, said sarcastically, "The graviton- big whoop! That's _nothing_ compared to-" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It's okay- just let him go."

Vegeta growled and left the room. He would talk to her when she was in a better mind. He thought of the last few days and chided himself for not keeping better tabs on his little girl. She was the light of his life; _his _baby…he would do anything for Bra.

He had to get his wife's spirits up soon; they might have to make another time machine. He sighed as he ambled down the hall, toward the indoor graviton, where Future Trunks was already working out. Vegeta opened the door and the gravity automatically went back to normal.

"Hey Father, Mom is worried." Trunks wiped at his forehead.

"Yes, that she is. She is going to ruin her health; she's smoking. She needs something to do."

"Father…I should have her modify, Hope. I know my mother wouldn't wish it, but if I could go to the same era…" he broke off.

"Your _mama_ won't mind…" Vegeta smirked, referring to Future Bulma. "This Bulma needs assurance only you could give. It would be quite an adventure…to go back to Vegeta…

I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," he softly added.

* * *

Trunks flung his towel over his shoulder, growling quietly. He'd planned to use the outdoor graviton and had found Future Trunks in it. He'd thought about going off to sulk, but that hadn't quite suited him. He had returned to the lab earlier, where his mother had been building yet another time machine. His mother had greeted him sullenly; he thought she must be still angry with him for helping Bra leave…

Growing weary of helping out after an hour in silent, but depressive seriousness, he'd cantered away to go workout and had grumpily discovered Mirai still occupying it. His father had been there this time, as well, and he'd overheard them talking about something that _he_ should be doing. So, he _was_ the president…_big deal_. He could let go of Capsule's responsibilities for a little vacation.

He had gone with Goku and…_her_…to the universe and back. _'I should be the one to go_,_'_ he thoughtfuriously.

"Hey Trunks! What are you doing?' Goten landed beside him.

"Nothing Goten…hey, wanna workout? We should practice our fusion," he said, wanting to show off in front of the other Trunks.

"What?" Goten's eyes rounded in incredulity. "Whatever for?"

"You've heard the talk…haven't you?"

"Yeah," Goten agreed, nodding. "Gohan told me."

"I want to go…and _he_ gets to," he grumbled, thumbing over to the gravity room. He watched as Goten walked over to the open platform.

"Hi'ya Trunks," he chanted, almost Goku-like in his manner.

Future Trunks looked at Goten. "Who are you?"

Vegeta answered. "That is Kakarrot's younger son, Goten."

"Oh yeah," Mirai Trunks chuckled, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Trunks," Goten answered, bowing back.

Beside him Trunks growled. "I thought we were going to practice?"

"Oh yeah, well, let's go over here." Goten held his arms over to the side. "Fus-"

"Goten- wait!" Trunks held up his hands while Future Trunks came out of the Graviton, sitting down on the grass. Vegeta stood off to the side, smirking widely. "We can't just do it," he blurted, keeping his voice low. "Hey, keep it down, I don't want Dad to know." He glanced to where Vegeta and Miari were talking, each not paying attention the two adult mischief-makers.

"Why not?" Goten's facial expression was a lot like Goku's. Trunks shrugged, frowning. "I donno- but let's do it really fast, okay?" Goten nodded in agreement and Trunks enquired, "Dende, have you even trained lately, Goten?"

"Not really, but once I know something I can usually do it," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh…well then, okay. Let's do it," he said, remembering what had happened the first time. He shuddered. Taking deep breaths, he held his arms out parallel to the side, opposite Goten. They both started, "Fu-" legs twisting, bringing their arms straight over their heads, "Sion" aligning their index fingers together perfectly.

"Ha!" There was a blinding flash and an audible buzz as the two became one. Vegeta and Future Trunks turned startled glances over to where Trunks and Goten had just stood. Vegeta shouted an expletive and Miari hastily brought himself to his feet and stared.

"I did it…look, Vegeta-san…wanna fight?" Adult Gotenks twin voice cockily enquired. "If you think this is impressive, just you wait till I go super-three!"

Vegeta growled. "Arrogant bastard!" he shouted. "Idiot! Don't you go being stupid now!"

Gotenks double voice smugly stated, "I should be the one to go! Not him, I'm the one who loved her!" The double entity bent over, growling as he powered up, turning SuperSaiyan and then, powering up into three. His golden hair gradually grew down to his knees. Both Vegeta and Miari's eyes widened in disbelief as the awesome power from Gotenks radiated out from his superlative essence.

"Watch this… Ka- me- ha- me…ha!" The kamehameha wave rode out from Gotenks cupped hands, and Miari and Vegeta both went to block it, releasing their own ki shots and angling it skywards- away from Capsule.

"So long suckers!" Gotenks blasted off, his laughter echoing diminutively away in the distance.

"Shit! We need to follow him." Vegeta shot off, with Future Trunks following…

* * *

Gotenks had been flying super fast, losing the two contenders who'd been slowly catching up from behind. Below him, rural land had appeared and West City lay several hundred kilometers to the south. Thinking a bit as he flew, he unexpectedly stopped short.

"Crap! What am I thinking? There's no one here that's strong enough for me to fight, except maybe..."

He shot off in the direction of a little Indian village, to the north.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he spied Gotenks blast off ahead in the distance. "Where in the hell is he going?"

"Wouldn't he possibly find the strongest person on Earth?" Trunks called out.

"Yes, and it's not Kakarrot. It would have to be Uub." Vegeta ground out, making a small sound of annoyance out of the side of his mouth. _'First Bra leaving,_ _and now…this_._'_ At least his wife didn't know about this…she would really hit the roof. He didn't want her upset anymore than she already was. He wasn't the only one affected by the clown's leaving. Bulma had taken it especially hard, throwing herself into her work, exhausting herself to no end, and even though it'd been a couple of years, she was prone to fits of depression- all that damn Kakarrot's fault. Every time she got upset over something her children would do, no matter how insignificant, she would always start to talk about the good old days with her- _Goku_.Vegeta could always take her out of her depredation by bringing her to the brink of ecstasy, making conscientious love to her and telling her how wonderful she was and how much she meant to him.

He stopped his musing- growing hot, and tore off his leather jacket, throwing it to the wind; his muscles rippled as he wiped his sweaty palms on his black wife-beater. "Trunks, how long has it been?"

Trunks came to a halt and looked down at his watch. "Only twelve minutes, Father." He looked up at Vegeta. "I can't believe how awesome his power is!" He looked at his father, quite awed with his fused, parallel self.

Vegeta nodded. "They were quite the troublemakers in their day. I have not seen Gotenks in quite a few years," he chuckled. "One is not even aware of the sheer cockiness of the fused bodies, even though you _can_ read each other's thoughts."

Trunks looked at his father and frowned, "How would you know?"

Vegeta looked down. "I have fused with Kakarrot…"

Trunks was so shocked, he almost fell from his position in the sky. "But…but you hate Goku?! I can't imagine…?"

Vegeta abruptly cut him off. "I have learned respect, my Trunks, and have grown into maturity. I realize now… just how I was acting- tremendously immature." He smirked at his son. "I have too much respect for myself and now- my fellow Earthlings…to blow up at minor details. I have always admired my adversary, but could never admit it…to myself, or to anyone. I think all along, he knew…he knew me better than I knew myself." His facial expression grew serious as he spoke, and he closed his eyes, feeling for Gotenks ki.

"He's off over there." He nodded to the right, where a forest loomed in the distance. "I have no idea if he'll find whom he is seeking."

* * *

Gotenks flew on…thoroughly disgusted. He hadn't found Uub, his ki was _that_ lowered for some reason. He hadn't found anyone to fight with. He'd grown angry, throwing random blasts at insignificant little islands, irately blowing them up. He'd soon grown bored with that and had started for Mt. Pazou. He secretly vowed to reach the era that Pan was lost in- no matter what.

He looked down and spotted Goku's old home- Grandpa Gohan's house. He entered the small building. "Looking worse for wear, old-timer house," he laughed. "Too bad I can't wish myself there…we need to find her." He knew that time was almost up for the fusion and went outside, sitting down on a stump. "Goku once lived here..." he sighed and his lip started to tremble. "Father…"

There was a sudden flash and the one split into two; the force of the separation made them fly apart. "Owwee!" Goten cringed as his head hit against a tree.

"Goten…you okay?"

"Yeah, Trunks… How'd we get here?"

"I don't know?" Trunks looked around. "Damn! What the hell made us go here? I've never been here!"

"Didn't we wanna fight someone?"

"Au! That we did…." Trunks rubbed his chin. "Did we want to find Goku?"

Goten rose an eyebrow. "How could we do that? He isn't here anymore…" He looked wistfully at Trunks. "I'd love to go help find Pan-chan." He squeezed his eyes shut in an unexpected, overwhelming anguish. "I wish Shenron were still alive, or where ever he went…I miss my Pannie…I wish we could find her! I wish Dad was still here!" he cried, wringing his hands into fists.

This time, it was Trunks turn to raise an eyebrow… "O-kay… Well, we could help Mom build the time ship- get it done faster..."

The atmosphere did a swift turnaround, suddenly turning cold._ "It'll be okay…my Goten-chan…" _

Goten and Trunks mouths both dropped, and Goten whispered, "Father…"

"Yeah…it's me…" Goku chuckled. "Pannie is okay, son. She'll be in some danger, but it'll turn out good…"

Goten just cried, "Father!" and ran straight into his father's arms, sobbing against him.

"Goku…" Trunks couldn't believe his eyes, but he wasn't about to cry. He'd gotten to know Goku really well, spending all of that time with him on the space ship and even though he was no longer a child, it _was_ good to see him. "How are you, Goku?"

Goku released one arm from Goten, "Oh, it's been swell. I come around in need." Then as Trunks blinked in uncertainty, Goku said, "It's okay to let it out, my Goten…you and Pan'll- in fact, everybody'll be alright!" His old goofiness came out and Goten hastily wiped away fresh tears. "You don't have to wish yourself anywhere, son… She'll be alright, everything's okay."

_'I love you…my son_._' _As the words popped into his head, Goten looked up to find his father had gone…

"Father!" he cried. "Dad! Come back…we need you!" Goten ran around in circles, looking up at the sky. Trunks looked dumbly at Goten. He hadn't heard Goku's thoughts.

_'It's okay, son…tell Mother…I love her_._'_ The voice in Goten's head whispered away…

"Trunks!" Vegeta landed beside the boys. "What is going on here? I thought I heard the clown…"

"Don't you call him that!" Goten angrily spat, his fists at the ready. He shot into the sky, heading towards his mother's house.

"Father…we saw Goku. I think he comes when someone wishes for something special."

Vegeta froze in shock at his son's words… _'They've seen Kakarrot?'_


	3. Hesitation and decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Warning; B & B lemons ahoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: Hesitations and Decisions.

Bardock watched intently as the beautiful, jean cad female walked over to grab a drink from the bar. The curly-haired bartender gazed at her in disbelief as she downed it in one fell swoop, and Bardock hungrily observed the soft, white glow of her throat as she swallowed. The lights were dim and the noise had grown down to a low murmur as the smoky room had emptied of almost all people.

Toma had left in his pod to go back to the planet Vegeta, and Bardock would have joined him if not for the strong pull of attraction that this arresting beauty radiated off her. After her highly sensuous performance, she'd disappeared momentarily before showing up and hanging around Bulma and her companions, making subtle eyes at _him_… Yeah, he'dnoticed all right…

Her shot glass hit the black marble counter top with a bang. Her other hand hit the bar as she angrily spat back at the bartender, who'd been heatedly pointing a finger in her in anger, yelling something about her performance. '_So, he didn't like how she paid so much attention to a certain…man_.' Bardock arrogantly smirked to himself. He could see just how angry she was, vehemently animated as she hit her fist in her other palm, her voice lowering to a hiss; soft golden light glinted off the burgundy of her auburn hair as she tossed it, hostilely stalking off in a huff.

"I'm out of here, find yourself another sucker, jackass!" she shouted back at Mr. Shue. Her face was a controlled mask of fury. Feeling bold, she sat down at the table across from Bardock and what she'd thought was a late working waitress brought her another drink.

"Here Barbie, I have another drink for you!" Bulma trilled her voice at that, before continuing. "I can't wait to get out of here myself."

"Thanks Bulma, You didn't have to do that- love, you're not a waitress. I really need it though; asshole over there says he's not going to pay me!" Her lips thinned, as she jerked her thumb in the direction of Mr. Shue. "I'm about ready to blow this place up- him with it!"

She dismissed her talk with her acquaintance and directed herself to Bardock. "How 'bout it, handsome, are you lonesome tonight?" She smirked. "I see you over there, sittin' all by yourself."

"Why- do you want me?" Bardock dared, looking directly at her. He lifted his beer to his mouth before sexily curling the latter into an imperious smirk. He'd been waiting for this moment to happen, ever since her sexy audaciousness on the main stage. Her recent conduct reminded him of Saiya-jin attitude and it made him only want her more.

"Why of all-" The woman Bulma knew as Barbie, sat there stunned, before divulging her character. "-Boy, handsome, that's some ego trip you're takin'…can I ride?" She smiled widely at him, humoring herself.

Bulma quickly reversed, appalled, backing away from the table, blushing. "Well, I'm going to call it a night- heh- see you all later!" She giggled and made her way over to where the rest of her companions were sitting at a table.

"I can't believe Mr. Shue asked me to wait tables! Doesn't he know who I am?"

Chi-Chi who was more than a little inebriated, replied, "Why, I'm _sure _he does Bulma! He's just an asshole. Forget him." Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she finished her drink.

"Barbie said he's not going to pay her- the little worm! Krillin, you should go over there and intimidate him a little!" Bulma crossed her arms and sneered. "Throw one of your disks at him!"

Krillin chortled, "I donno' Bulma, I think I should sick you on him!" He continued laughing as Chi-Chi joined in.

"Hey- shut up! It isn't funny!" Bulma screeched.

Mr. Shue, who'd been nosily watching everyone from the bar, barked, "You people need to be quiet!"

* * *

Barbara watched Bulma leave and then proposed, "I need something from you."

Bardock stood, cupping his crotch. He'd taken off his armor earlier and stood there in spandex, his hard on twitching noticeably at her question.

"All yours," he stated blatantly.

Barbara had the penchant to blush, slightly embarrassed and just a little discomfited.

"You got me," she continued slightly smiling, the red hue in her cheeks fading. She drew out a cigarette, leisurely lighting it. "I need a bodyguard, think you can do it?" Her gaze lifted to his.

"Sure… I'll do your body- guard it, I mean..." His dark eyes impishly twinkled as he saw her eyebrow lift at his impertinence, and he stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

He sat back down, leaning towards her and purposely ogled her generous cleavage through the weak, translucent material that made up her blouse. "You're gorgeous, baby."

She smiled and faintly colored, ignoring the tumultuous feeling in her middle and his dispassionate jesting. She couldn't quite believe the audacity of this handsome dream. He must be as attracted to her as she was to him, for she'd noticed his friend had left him behind a couple of hours ago and he hadn't gone with him. The word, 'flirt' sure coloured his vocabulary.

She quickly explained the situation to him. "My cousin ran out on me the other week, I've been without a guard for almost a fortnight, and was almost mugged by alien fanatics two days ago."

Just then Mr. Shue shouted over the noise Bulma's friends were making in the corner. "You people need to be quiet!"

Bardock narrowed his eyes at him. "He hasn't paid you? How much does he owe you?"

Barbara thought, "Well, let's see…" She looked to be adding in her head. "Oh, about two hundred thousand dollars."

Bardock got up from the table; his chair fell over noisily.

Mr. Shue looked over at him. "You'd better not break anything, you big gargantuan- I've only just redecorated this bar."

Bardock only had a huge evil smirk planted on his face; he portentously started cracking his knuckles. Mr. Shue's frown slowly turned into alarm, his eyes grew rounder as the menacing, muscle bound Saiya-jin swiftly approached him.

"Hey- I've just been hired by the lady and need to get paid, so the lady needs to be paid, capuche?" Bardock grabbed Mr. Shue by the front of his shirt, lifting him up off the floor. "I just love to work with my hands, heh…"

"I… I'll need to get in the back office ackg-"

Mr. Shue tried to pull at Bardock's clenched fists, choking as the Saiya-jin tightened his grip. Bardock decadently grinned and put him down, pushing at him as he quickly made his way to a door that had an 'Office' sign on it.

* * *

Bulma, Krillin and Chi-Chi watched as the double of Goku hefted Mr. Shue like he was a feather, almost choking him.

"Wow, look at that!" Bulma exclaimed, "That guy's strong!"

"Well, he looks like Goku…he must be strong." Chi-Chi sighed dreamily.

"Oh ho- look who's getting a crush already!" Krillin broke out in raunchy laughter.

"Oh, I am not!" Chi-Chi replied hotly. "I love my Goku!"

After being falsely disgruntled for a millisecond, her eyes slid sideways towards the tight backside of the sexy man with the tail who was rushing Mr. Shue towards a door in the back.

* * *

Bardock continued punching the raunchy hotel owner in the gut, until he collapsed in a bloody heap. "I'd advise you not to treat any more employees like you treated the woman, you scum, but I really don't give a damn."

He dropped the manager and took the money Mr. Shue had set out, leaving the latter to fend for himself. He went back to the beautiful redhead and tossed the money on the bar table. "Here ya' go, sweetheart." He watched as she counted it before putting it down her top. "Where's my share? Can I play fetch…Barbie?" he said in a wickedly slow manner, gesturing towards her breasts.

"Sure, hun, just as long as you get me off of this disgusting mudpit of a planet. Oh, by the way, just call me Barbara." She looked over at where Bulma and her friends had been. "Well, I guess they left so…I don't suppose you have a vehicle?"

"Yeah, but It's gonna be tight, it's only a one seater." He hoped like hell itwas _tight_…

"Well, I _do_ have to go back up to my room to pack my things, it's getting late." She smirked slyly at him in a come hither way, and winked. "Follow me." Her hips swayed in her skintight jeans as she walked ahead of him and he almost drooled in his ogling.

He swept her up in a heady frenzy, rushing up the stairs, two at a time. They reached the first floor landing and there were three sets of silver elevators. After he set her down, Barbara looked at Bardock, "We have to take a lift." She chose the first on the left and pushed a button when they went in. The elevator door shut with a ding and Bardock felt a strange sensation unsettling his belly when it rose. It came to a stop and they got out, striding down the hall to a door marked #319.

Barbara opened the door with her door card and let him in. She pulled the card out of the door and felt a slight breeze. Bardock immediately beckoned from where he was; on her hotel bed.

"Come'mre," he growled.

She looked over to where Bardock had used super speed to reach the bed and smiled.

"I see you waste no time."

He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled off his pants. She saw that his spandex bodysuit was actually in two pieces when he stretched it, tugging down the bottoms and heaving the top off over his body. He stood naked before her in all his Saiya-jin glory. Her cupid's bow mouth formed an "o" as she openly stared at him. She moved over to him, yanking off her own top, and he drew her to him to nuzzle at her neck, licking and biting. He slowly licked his way down to the top of her breasts and complained in a grumbled murmur, "What's this thing?" referring to her bra, pulling roughly at it.

"Hey! Be gentle, Bardock…okay?" Barbara clasped his cheeks in her hand as she beseeched at him to be considerate and he frowned up at her, grudgingly complying after she told him how to undo it. He reached around and unhooked it, letting it drop to the ground.

As he did that, she undid the snap of her jeans and unzipped them. He cupped her pear-shaped breasts in his hands and squeezed them, trying to hold back his ki. He'd been intimate with other Earthlings…but, not in a year or so. Female Saiya-jin warriors, he didn't have to worry about. He could use his power with them, beyond his wild imagination. He just wasn't sure if he could be placid enough for the fragile beauty of this gorgeous woman.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down slightly to her height, clasping her mouth over his, and while he wondered what she was doing, her tongue slid across his lips and he inquiringly opened them in gentle acquiescence. He was immediately blown away by the intensity of the electric sensation that surged through him. He'd never felt anything like it. He'd never before used his mouth for what this delicate beauty was showing him. She was sucking on his tongue and he immediately hardened even more, relishing in the sensation, doing the same to hers.

After a few extraordinary minutes, he broke free from the passionate intensity of her mouth, and grasped the back of her head, ardently channeling his fingers through her hair as he brought his lips to her ear.

"What are you doing to me, woman?" he growled. "I have never felt like this." The flesh of her neck rose up in bumps as he licked inside her ear, pulling her sharply to him.

He unexpectedly drew back and sat down on the bed. "Take these off." He gestured to her pants and she hastily complied, grasping the sides and pulling them down and off along with her black silken panties. After she kicked her clothing away, she stood, facing him. He touched her flat stomach, sliding one hand up, cupping a breast, and placed his lips against the cherry nipple, pulling it gently into his mouth, sucking lightly. A small sound of anticipation escaped her and he reached around and caressed the smooth skin of her buttocks. He released her breast from his lips, continuing to palpitate both of them using his hands, and licked and sucked at her skin, kissing down her stomach and over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment it's twin had received.

She groaned as he snaked his other hand up between her legs, bringing it to rest against the rosy hued blossom of her sexual center. He found the little bud that rested between her legs and pressed into it, relishing in the little squeak that escaped from her open mouth. She gasped and held on to his arms as he lifted her up and at the same moment, positioned himself down across the bed, bringing her thighs to rest down against his mouth.

"Open your legs for me…Barbara." His voice almost failed him as he spoke her name, coming out as a half-choked whisper. She did as he bid and he pulled her down against his him.. His mouth made her sing with ecstatic joy, it felt so good..

She bent her body in reverse, arching her back, sobbing, as she moved her hips against his heated mouth, and grasped her own breasts in her hands, playing with them. After several minutes and what really seemed like hours to her, she collapsed against him and backed her hips down toward his need.

Bardock spun her around, and thrust powerfully into her without using any ki. He levered his body with his straightened arms and found a rapid tempo, and she whimpered as she was quickly brought to another orgasm. He abruptly stopped as she rode it out and he then continued, bringing his thrusts to a slower pace. Sighing, he lay down against her quivering belly, licking her breasts, suckling them again, this time with a strong intensity as he clasped them, compressing softly. He felt the choking start of another climax against his hardness. He vaguely wondered how the female body could cum so much and realized that he too, was swiftly building toward a climax.

He suckled at her neck… wanting to bite… but knowing he should wait…he wasn't sure if he wanted a mate yet. He lay fully against her, his arms curled under her arms, clasping her shoulders at her back, his lips panting near her ear, arching as he pumped into her at a furiously fast pace until he rapidly came, unintentionally shouting into her ear, making her silently wince as she gradually came. She shrieked, crying out her pleasure, and she felt him strongly pulse into her, and knew he'd climaxed also. She spoke softly against his neck, and he turned his head, doing as she bid, kissing her with an incredibly zealous forcefulness.

* * *

Pan captivatingly observed the impressive Saiya-jin as he commanded his crew with professional ease. He was authoritative and sexy at the same time and Pan thought he'd make a good ally. For what, she had yet to figure out. She had her doubts; the man could very well turn out to be a sinister cutthroat. But she'd take a chance on him. She could put up a good fight if she had to.

He seemed so intriguing; she wanted to get to know him. It was like having a mean looking Grandfather with her. She also knew that she had the beginnings of a crush on him and hoped she wouldn't make a mushy fool of herself by falling into full-blown love. She had been through with men long ago, having been callously hurt. Once was enough. She would keep her distance. Her early misfortune with boys, and a certain one in particular, had taught her a hard lesson. It was why she'd isolated herself in space, why she was in this predicament, and why she had to get away now. This planet tied her to home and she couldn't get away fast enough. She only hoped her boss, Mr. Shue, understood why she had taken money from the safe. It was the pay she would never receive if she didn't stay. And she didn't want to stay. It was only time before the slimy worm hit on her, and she wasn't having any of it. He was a gross old pig, and old enough to be her grandfather. She'd been lucky he hadn't yet, the only reason being her ties to Chi-Chi.

She heaved her over-laden backpack over her shoulder and cursed herself for not taking the time to pack it in a hoi poi. She'd overheard Grandfather's look-alike say he was leaving, and watching now, she hadn't known that he was going to take his time, honing his ship to perfection, making sure the engines were up to par- cripe- it even appeared that they were polishing the burnished chrome on the outside. It was as shiny as a mirror!

_'Mirror- oh shit!'_ Appalled, she looked at the side of the ship and sure enough, her faintly distorted reflection was there, shining brightly in the early morning light. Slowly turning against the thick pillar she'd been in front of, she inched around it until she was behind it. She'd thought she had been far enough away, and hadn't realized just how close she'd come to revealing herself.

How in the world was she going to do it? Dende- why hadn't she thought it through? She brought her hands to her eyes. Oh, how she wished her Grandpa Goku were here! Pan angrily wiped at her eyes. _'Think, think! How can I get aboard?'_

She abandoned the large white column and swiftly cantered over towards the cargo area of the hotel's loading dock.

Letting her mind wander for a moment, she thought of the planet she'd made a home on for the last several months. It was so strange. The hotel and the large, adjoining warehouse size, supply hovel, with its topside parking area, were the only buildings; the remainder of the planet looked like the ancient ruins of Rome and quite similar to the Congo- a plant shrouded sprawling jungle.

A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Master Turles, we have finished with the preparations for take off. We are now fueling." A squat-ugly purple alien addressed the Goku look-a-like.

"Excellent. We are not far now. Has all of the fruit been prepared for cold storage?"

"Yes, Master Turles."

Pan's skin gathered goose bumps as she lustily watched the authoritative presence she discerned was Turles. In a way, she couldn't believe she was attracted to this Saiya-jin; it was like she had a crush on her own Grandfather. She could see just how different they were though. This Saiya-jin was dark-skinned and- much, much bigger- rougher, oozing with masculinity. She shuddered. Much more Saiya-jin than her grandfather could ever be…

Spying a large, old, wooden storage trunk as the strange aliens left the area; she noted the unlocked latch and, lifting the lid, quickly crept inside.

* * *

After jumping down from number three 'Hope,' Marron watched as Bra pressed a button on the time ship, capsizing it safely. They quickly looked around. Being no one in sight, they ultimately relaxed. The planet they were on was like the Amazon jungle, a tangled mess of accumulated foliage.

"Kami, there's nothing on this planet but greens, and I really hate eatin' greens," Bra giggled.

"Bra, quit kidding around. What are we going to do? There is nothing here but the croykin' everglades." She smirked back at her best friend. They both laughed.

"Seriously, what are we going to do? How in the galaxy are we going to find Pan? What if she isn't on this planet?"

"Mother said she was here, she keeps in touch with Pan. Can you fly?"

"No…oh, don't tell me, you can?" Marron slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell _me_!" She chided her best friend. "You'd think I'd know these things," she continued. "I can't believe I've never learned. I mean I've never had to- you're probably a lot stronger than me too, huh?"

"I can do a mean, "Garlic gun." Bra boasted, grinning widely.

"Show me!" Marron squealed in a ditzy, "Oh Goody!" way.

Bra powered up, letting her ki rise slightly and held out both of her arms, palms flattened, shooting an infinitesimal blast as she cried- "Garikku- hou!" The medium blast shot out of her open palms, hitting a big alcove, demolishing it into a thousand minuscule bits. They watched the debris settle before continuing the conversation.

Bra looked at Marron and smirked. "Daddy doesn't even know." She pointlessly added, "Well, there's only one thing left to do…"

"What's that?" Marron asked.

"Hoi Poi number six." Bra reached into the pocked of her shorts and took out a little white capsule labeled, _Air car number seven_, deftly throwing it on the ground.

* * *

Outside the hotel, Zarbon and Dodoria were discussing what they'd just picked up on their scouters. It was a tiny ki reading by their standards, but it was there and they decided to go check it out. They'd put off conferring things with Mr. Shue the night before- drunken fools as they were…

Their Lord wanted the planet and the Earthling was in their way. He was still needed though; Frieza wanted Mr. Shue to keep on as manager, not as an owner. The hotel was very profitable, and a much needed refueling station. Lord Frieza hadn't decided to sell it or keep it for one of his own.

Zarbon addressed Dodoria. "Why don't you stay, and try to use a little persuasion on our…'associate' from Earth, and I'll go check out this emaciated ki level."

Dodoria squinted. "Go have your fun, I'll go squeeze the life outta Shue."

* * *

Bra drove the topless air car with a definite air of assurance as Marron relished in the warm sun of the pleasantly strange planet, her hair blowing furiously in the air current that surrounded the vehicle as it moved. She laughed, tapping Bra on the shoulder. "I should have put my hair up."

Bra smiled at Marron, and as she did, she saw a strange green man in the distance out of the corner of her eye. He just stood there, arms folded in front of him. _'Must be one of the natives…'_ she mused to herself, turning her head to look ahead. As she did, she realized just what that green man was wearing. Armor similar to the gear her father wore…_'This is not good_,_'_ she bluntly thought._ 'One of Frieza's minons_._'_

"Oi, lovelies'…just where do you think you are going?" The alien called out, suddenly in front of them and Bra immediately put on the brakes to stop from smashing into him.

* * *

Barbara smiled back at Bardock as he smirked down at her. They'd decided to take a walk and have a look at the planet they were leaving. She had been working there as a singer for almost a year and suddenly couldn't wait to be back on Planet Earth. It would have to wait though. This hot, hunky man with his arm around her shoulders unexpectedly came first. She knew that she was incredibly in love with him- they were that attuned to each other. He seemed very different than he'd first been. The harsh features of his handsome face had softened and he radiated with what she could only call happiness. They'd made love several times since meeting yesterday.

They were silent as they walked through the beauty of the sun-lit emerald hue of the evergreen, the heady scent of pine mixing with the freshness of the atmosphere. The trees were similar to the ones on her planet and everything on this world really reminded her of home. She felt as if everything was unsullied and bright, and this new love of hers was the most perfect thing she could imagine. She nearly felt as if she could leave everything behind, her career, her travel, the hectic life that she'd only known since age sixteen and settle down and have a family. She loved this man wholeheartedly…

"So…are you ready to leave? I have to go back to Planet Vegeta. You can fit on my lap in my pod." Bardock's voice rumbled against her ear.

She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Pod? What in heaven's name is that?"

"Uh…my space pod, uh…ship?" He appeared flustered and she thought he was adorable.

She inquired, "I can fit on your lap? Just _how_ big is this, pod?"

He returned her smile, "Well, let me show you."

They ambled back over towards the massive hotel. Beautifully landscaped surroundings inverted the drab browns of the Victorian-style building. Palm trees towered over each side of the cobblestone Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- entrance. Air cars were parked to one side, and more were in a larger lot towards the back of the hotel. Rock gardens with large, moss-covered boulders lined the front of the building, and greenery edged all along the drive.

Another massive structure, several hundred feet high, towered off to the east and housed the smaller airships that came and went. It had always reminded Barbara of a space age parking garage. There was also an off world docking station, several meters to the east.

They walked over to the elevator, which, was surrounded with a sort of_ plexiglas_.

"This is tall; I've never been up here," she said, gazing up at the towering splendor. They rode the lift with arms around each other, kissing each other with abandoned relish. The elevator came to a stop after a few minutes and he led her out.

"So, this is the top…spectacular view," she mused aloud.

"Yeah, this is for the pod type spaceships, mainly planet Vegeta's."

There was a blast over in the distance. "Whoa, what was that?" she questioned.

"Wait here," Bardock sternly said.

Barbara watched as he ascended up into the sky. Staying there for a second, he yelled down to her. "There's trouble, wanna' come with me?"

She held out her arms and he shot back down. Grasping her around the waist as she held on to him, he took off like a bat out of hell as she squealed in glee.

* * *

Zarbon smirked wickedly at the two beautiful girls that sat waiting in the vehicle in front of him.

Marron yelled, "Hey watch it! You could have been hurt!"

"As If..." Zarbon chuckled, laying his index finger under his nose. He pompously stated, "I'm sure Frieza-Sama would be interested in you two." He walked over to them. "What glorious hair…almost like mine." Zarbon wound his fingers through Bra's hair.

She glared up at him, not saying anything. She knew better. This was Zarbon, Frieza's right hand and he was extremely powerful. She wondered just how they could find themselves in such a predicament. Pan had been here for almost two years with no trouble.

Bra smirked up at him sarcastically. "I like your taste in jewelry."

He smirked back at her, not realizing she was being acerbic. "I see-"

"Zarbon. Leave them alone." A masculine voice called out and Zarbon turned his head.

"Bardock. What do _you_ want? _I_ found them first, they are mine."

"They are with me, at the hotel," Bardock lied. "I am to escort them to Prince Vegeta. They are his new concubines."

Marron and Bra struggled to keep from bursting out with laughter, even though the situation was nothing to laugh about. They stared at Bardock; the resemblance to Goku was extremely uncanny. Bra whispered to Marron, "Maybe he's Kakarrot's brother."

Bardock, who had left Barbara several meters away, stared at the two in disbelief. _'Kakarrot?'_ he thought. _'How do they know him?'_ He approached the air car, presenting a stern appearance. "I thought I told you two to stay in your room. I think Prince Vegeta will be extremely interested in hearing about this," he adamantly said. "Your punishment will be harsh."

Bra caught on quick. "Oh no, please don't tell on us, Bardock-san! We'll be good."

Marron sat there frozen, wide-eyed and silent.

"Good, follow me," he commanded.

"Well, I say, Lord Frieza will hear of this." Zarbon stood to the side and let them go, frowning. He took to the air, shooting off toward the hotel.

When they could no longer see Zarbon, Barbara approached the three. "Who was _that_?"

"Oh, that was one of Frieza's flunkies…Zarbon. He turns into a giant ugly alligator thing," Marron answered, and Bardock frowned.

"What are you young women doing out here, unchaperoned? Are you alone or are you with anyone? It's not safe here right now. I'm getting ready to go off planet. You should as well."

"We came alone," Bra answered. "Do you know where we can find Vegeta?"

"_Prince_ Vegeta, Miss. He's on his battlecrusier right now. How do you know of Kakarrot?"

"You mean you know him too?"

"He is my son, sent to Earth as a babe. I only saw him once; I have had visions of him as a man. He is like me."

Marron said, "Oh yes, but probably much stronger though. Before he took off with Shenron, he reached SuperSaiya-jin four."

Bra nudged Marron in the side, "Marron no- shut up!"

"SuperSaiya-jin four? What the hell is _that_?" Bardock crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"Do you really have to know?" Bra scowled, looking very much like her father.

Bardock's facial expression remained rock solid- stern. She sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you…there are four levels to Super Saiya-jin. Bardock-" She looked up at him. "You have one hell of a gene pool. Your son reached the level of Super Saiya-jin, Super Saiya-jin two…three and four. I have proof."

Bardock looked at Bra like she'd gone and sprouted a new head.

Barbara said, "We could probably catch a ride with Bulma, darling. Let them use your pod." He looked at her, and scowled. She pouted back at him.

"Let's go," Bardock responded abruptly. He picked up Barbara and addressed Bra as she pushed the hoi poi button on the air car, quickly encasing it. "I assume you can't fly, I will be back-"

Bra pocketed her hoi poi case and levitated.

"She can't." She pointed to Marron. "I have Saiya-jin blood in me," she smirked.

Barbara looked at Bra in wonder. "I'd give anything to do that."

Bardock looked up at Bra. "Where is your tail?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in skepticism.

"I was born with one, but Father pulled it off when I was born."

"I see. Who is your Father?"

"Uh…I- I can't say…"

"You can't, or you won't," he sternly retorted. "And, that was not much of an explanation of Super Saiya-jin four. I want a better one later." He picked up Barbara and shot towards the roof of the tall structure.

When they were all at the top of the giant parking structure, Bardock explained the pod to Bra and Marron. Bra already knew most of the controls, but said nothing as Bardock continued explaining. He clicked his scouter a few times, and found out the coordinates for Prince Vegeta's ship. He set the controls for the next planet the Prince would be on and stepped back.

"We will be able to talk through my scouter."

He showed her the intercom on the panel. "The controls are set for the next planet the Prince will be on. You will have to sneak on board and get caught or approach the Prince and tell him that I sent you. You will be safer that way." He looked seriously at them. "I can't assure you that you will be protected if Vegeta's men get a hold of you. On a good point- your lives _will_ be spared." He didn't indulge just what that meant. "But," he continued, "You don't want to get caught again by Zarbon. Frieza can hear through the scouters. It acts as a communicator, so be careful in their use."

_ _

Barbara went ahead of Bardock as they left the elevator that led from the parking garage. They had just seen their newfound friends off, watching as the pod became smaller and smaller. It had been a tight squeeze, but the girls had indeed fit, side by side. Barbara had known just how nervous they'd been and once she'd seen how small the Saiya-jin space pod was, she was glad she didn't have to ride in such a thing…_maybe_… She would have had to sit on Bardock's lap. Not, that it would have been _that_ bad. She just hoped Bulma and crew were still around.

Bulma and Chi-Chi came running towards her, followed by a suitcase laden Krillin. "Barbie, did you hear? Mr. Shue is dead! He was killed by some alien named Dodoria!" Bulma practically screamed. "We are just leaving so-"

"Oh good- hey Bulma, we need a ride. Can you give us one? Pretty please?" Barbara tilted her head as she pleaded. "We have to go to the Planet, Vegeta."

"But- well I think so, yeah sure. I was going to go back home but- anything for you," she smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Bardock answered her. "Yeah, we were going to leave but Dodoria's buddy, Zarbon, intercepted us. He would have captured a couple of girls, but we lent them my spaceship. It is only a one-seater."

Chi-Chi growled. "Yeah, well let's go already, it's not safe anymore, we need to get out of here. Those goons are still around."

They made their way outside after seeing if the coast was clear. Bulma threw a hoi-poi on the ground and an air car appeared. Krillin got in after the two women and Bardock made to lift off, picking up Barbara.

"Uh…I'd not be doing that if I were you, they might be able to pick up your energy signal." Bulma said.

They squeezed in the air car; Barbara perched on Bardock's lap, and sped off to where Bulma had hidden her Spaceship.

* * *

Bulma maneuvered the controls of the ship to head to Vegeta's coordinates, hastily pushing the correct buttons of the computers main motherboard. Bardock had given her the correct synchronization, as she hadn't really known. The planet she'd been on had been in Earth's affiliation so she'd known how to get there. The man who'd been part owner- the now deceased Mr. Shue- had owned the planet along with four other influential men.

Bulma entered the codes that overlooked the computer's satellite system, aiming it to the east, where she thought Earth was. Pushing a button, the large monitor came to life. She picked up an alien mobile phone, which replaced the older model from Earth and dialed home.

Her father's image came on, as Bardock came over to watch, mesmerized by it. "Yes…what is it Bulma? Are you okay?" Her father sounded concerned.

"Yes, Daddy, we are- but, Mr. Shue has been killed, and I am off the planet and heading for the planet Vegeta. I'm not sure, but I think Planet Veanis has been taken over by someone named Frieza."

"Oh my word… I'll let everyone know, the owners- quietly, you understand- they'll need to be told."

"Yes, I know Daddy. I'm taking a couple to the planet I'm headed for. I'll be there for a while- not to worry and, I'll be in touch."

"Yes, well, Goku and Yamcha are readying to leave now. Should I figure out the coordinates to the planet Vegeta to give to them?"

"Sure, Daddy, you do that and write yourself a note now to write down the coordinates, so you don't forget."

"Yes, emm…I'll do that." She watched him pick up a pen and write down the reminder.

"Well, never mind about figuring them out, I have the coordinates and will send them to you okay? Send my love to Mom, and tell her not to worry. Bye for now Daddy."

"Yes, goodbye Bulma, much love to you, keep safe."

Bulma entered a set of figures on the keyboard and pushed a button on the computer, sending the coordinates before ending the transmission. "Well, that's that, I won't have to check in for a while. I can't believe how much you look like Goku." Bulma pushed back her hair and glanced up at Bardock.

"Goku?"

"Yeah…Son-kun. He has hair like yours and looks like you," she stated wryly.

"Is he really strong?" he queried, smirking.

"Yes…" her eyes narrowed.

"And, does he have a tail?"

"Yeeaasss…well, he used to. Just what does this all mean? Hmmmm…." Bulma looked closely at Bardock, walking around him. "You do have a tail, don't you?" She grinned cheekily at him. _'And son's nice backside…'_

"Yeah..." Bardock affirmed, nodding.

"And you are obviously strong…"

"Very."

"Extremely sexy…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing." She gave a little laugh. "Goku is your son all right..."

"Ah…Kakarrot"

Barbara, who'd been in the bathroom downstairs, appeared at the edge of the floor, where the staircase began. "There's two bedrooms down here…well, sort of, and a living area with a sofa," she giggled. "Chi-Chi's finished the food and Krillin's going to eat it all, if you don't get down here."

They joined the others on the lower level of the ship where Chi-Chi had a table laid out with food in the kitchen.

* * *

Later, as they sped through space towards Bardock's home planet, Bulma showed him how to work the gravity controls of the capsule spaceship, whose engine was built based on the pod she'd found in a valley by Goku's grandfather Gohan's home. She'd taken it home and torn it apart, meticulously studying its components.

"Yeah, this particular model can go up to100 gs." Bulma smirked up at Bardock. "Do you want to see the gravity work?" she asked. He nodded his head. She demonstrated by pushing a button on the ship's console in the center of the ship, bringing the gravity up by five…and immediately fell to the floor on her hands and knees. "Bardock, push the red button, quickly please!" she squealed. "I hadn't thought of the Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- consequence!"

As the power went off and the gravity lowered, Bulma looked up at Bardock, who hadn't been affected. "If you want to train, I'll show you the controls and then, I'll stay downstairs with the others," she panted.

A/N: Chi-Chi, Krillin and Bulma don't know the Saiya-jin race exist in this chapter. Raditz hadn't arrived in their time- about three years before the beginning of DBZ. This era is set back in time. Things are changed around in this timeline.


	4. Pan's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

A/N: I don't know if one would consider this chapter Pan bashing; I actually love Pan as much as I do Bra and Marron.

Turles is an intergalactic pirate/slave trader and Pan's been away for almost two years.

There are unfinished parts to this chapter.

Please leave a review if you read this…but no flames please. *Bows respectively*

I'd like to thank Trynia Merin, Farios, Future Trunks Lover and Ashes to Beauty for reviewing! *Blows kisses*

* * *

Chapter Three: Pan's dilemma.

Pan jerked awake with a start. _Someone was approaching__._

She trembled among the silken clothing in the storage trunk, listening intently. Her breath came in short little pants, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. Just before nightfall, she'd managed to sneak on board by hiding in the cargo, a couple of hours before they brought on supplies. Earlier, she had sensed the ship's movement and realized that they had taken off as she'd drifted asleep. It had to be late but, she had no idea how late it was. She quickly held her breath…silently listening.

"But, Master Turles, the incoming call came from Lord Frieza!" An ugly, graveled voice sounded far, too close for comfort, to Pan.

"Shut up, Salvador, if I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it. Take my armor to the slaves and have them clean it." The sharply controlled, authoritatively arrogant male voice sent tingles of apprehension up Pan's spine before gradually settling up into her neck, making her hair stand on end. She heard something start beeping, and then heard a click.

Damn, was she scared! She wondered what the hell she could have been thinking when she decided to do this. '_It was sheer madness_- _That's what it was- uh huh_!' Pan nodded her head in the dim darkness of the repository she'd hid in. She quickly held her breath, as she realized that she'd probably just given herself away.

"Hmmm…" The commander almost whispered out his next words, a tremor of keenness running through his thick, muscular frame. "Well-well, I smell trepidation." The authoritatively Saiya-jin presence known as Turles growled. He ordered his subordinate, "That will be all, leave me."

"Yes, Sir!" The ugly puce alien saluted, picking up the Saiya-jin's armor before quickly strutting from the room.

The huge Saiya-jin leisurely walked over to a far wall, inhaling slowly. He came to stop before a wooden storage trunk and stood over it. Exhilaration filed through him, and he shuddered again. He hadn't been this excited over anything in a long while, except the strange onna he'd watched the other day. Gods, even his manhood was increasing rapidly. Nothing ever affected him this way.

The scouter that adorned his left ear had picked up someone's rising ki and it hadn't been that high. He wondered if it was a woman, for he sensed someone's radiating dread. He took off the now silent apparatus, laying it down on a nearby chair. Reaching out with lighting speed, he quickly threw open the trunk lid, which groaned lowly. He stood there; mesmerized, not realizing that it was the girl he'd watched the other night.

"Damn…what is _this_?" He curtly stepped back and folded his arms as a shrill scream edified the interior metal walls of the ship. Turles growled and bent over, grabbing the back of Pan's hair in his fist, and pulled her up into a standing position.

"Oi…it seems I've caught myself a little stowaway."

His voice became suavely sensual, and as he smirked, she met his eyes, sending an alarming flutter of butterflies bursting forth from her stomach. She cried out, awed by him even though he was hurting her. Her hands reached back to cover his, pulling and clawing at them, trying to make him let go. She stared at his massive chest, and her eyes traveled up his neck to his face. He was definitely handsome and as she looked at his face she realized just how much like her grandfather he looked; his strange black hair stuck out wildly in all directions, just like his. He appeared much, much larger though. He had seemed smaller from the distance she'd been at yesterday. She only came to the middle of his chest!

She gave a squeak as he grabbed her under the arms, pulling her up and out of the storage trunk. "My-my, what a treasure _this_ is." He sounded extremely pleased as she vehemently cried out in miserable infuriation. He brusquely pulled her to his body, his hardness pressing brutally into her. She put her hands flat against the spandex covering his chest, as she tried to push him away.

"So…you thought highly of yourself to hide in my personal belongings?" His voice quickly became inflexible. "Well, have you nothing to say in your defense?"

Pan closed her eyes, fighting back tears, and thought of her family back home…her parents, her Grandmother, and Uncle Goten. She'd left them behind more than one and a half years ago. She'd never even missed them this much before. They were home and safe…home- beautiful, wonderful planet, Earth. She thought of how she'd been angry with everyone when she had departed, depressed over the rejection that Trunks had dished out, telling her he wasn't ready for a commitment after stringing her along for two years. She'd been so hurt…she had wanted to crawl into the earth and die.

Oh, how she missed them now! She'd probably never get to see them again! This callous, reproaching pirate would probably tear her apart. She let out a ragged breath and tried to stop the threatening tears from falling. There was no way she was going to let this crude barbarian asshole think she was weak.

Turles pushed his pelvis against her now smarting hips and her eyes flew open. The Saiya-jin brigand was looking intensely at her, his deep onyx eyes making her feel a hateful, unwanted shooting stab of quicksilver running up from her lower stomach to her chest...

* * *

Turles grew livid, boiling with anger at this exasperating little whore. She had no business stowing away on his ship. And yet, he could feel himself growing even more rigid with lust. "Do you feel this?" He cupped her bottom with one hand, squeezing the soft round of her clothed flesh hard and ground himself into her, rubbing her up against his spandex covered maleness. "This is what we do to little stowaways like you- we punish them."

As he pushed her up against the stainless-steel wall, she grunted, looking at him hatefully as he locked his hips against hers, arching his torso away from her, pulling his head down to directly look her in the eyes.

Pan struggled against him, beating madly at his chest. "Put me down, damn it!" She hazily realized how futile this all was when he didn't budge an inch, standing still, holding her like a rock as she pummeled him. He brought his face closer to hers and whispered with a- "Mmm…I just love a good brawl before dessert."

Turles took note of how beautiful this creature was, long black hair which held a glint of blue throughout it. Her dark eyes sparked with agitation and anger; pouting full lips tinged with a little red, a tiny tip-tilted nose; breathtakingly lovely, ivory skin. Yes, quite beautiful, beautiful enough for him- white skin being very rare indeed. Looking at her, she vaguely brought back a query in the back of his mind…a tiny remembrance…he just couldn't quite grab it. He growled low in his throat, watching as her pupils expanded along with her eyes, her nostrils flaring with something other than fear.

"What's the matter?" he leisurely questioned. "Are you turned on? Yes…I know you are."

"Arrg- hell no!" She cursed at him and started squirming again. She stopped when she felt him nuzzle her neck, kissing and licking up along her chin, and back down again, inhaling sharply, shocked, when he went lower, almost to her breasts.

He stopped abruptly, and swung her up over his shoulder. Wordlessly, he strode down the corridor and crossed through an open door, with her wildly beating on his back all the way. Ignoring her protests, he hastily shut the door and locked it. He maneuvered her to his bed, throwing her down on the mattress, and shot out crudely, "Let's fuck, shall we?'"

He swiftly pulled his spandex top off over his head. Pan stared at his naked chest, unexpectedly mesmerized. When she realized what she was doing, she immediately scolded herself, huffing at him. "Look, I only wanted a ride off that stinking planet that I was on! You ain't doing anything with me," she hotly cried, scowling at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked pointedly at her, grounding out effortlessly, "Oh, you're getting a _ride_ alright."

Pan felt helplessly lost in the half-lidded gaze that he gave her; she could strongly feel the passionate enthusiasm ebbing off this sexy, but abhorrent Saiya-jin. "After all- there's a price to pay," he shot out, his lip curling disdainfully. The earlier fear she'd felt rose itself to an ugly head, she could feel herself tremble with fatuous anticipation, tinged with a monstrous fear. Oh, she wanted out of here! She scowled and started crawling towards the foot of the bed to bolt.

"Nuh-uh uh," Turles shook his finger at her. "I'd not do that, if I were you."

She cried out an obscenity, moving to the head of the bed as he continued shucking his boots, and started taking off the bottom of his spandex bodysuit. He straightened up and stood majestically before her. He smirked, as he saw her blush and avert her eyes; not looking at him.

He whispered, "Well now, you're going to get yours…" Her eyes widened as she realized her impending doom. His tail flicking back and forth, he was over her in a flash. He took hold of her tee shirt in both fists, and in a split second, ripped it completely in half.

Pan screamed as Turles bent over her and started nuzzling her neck again. Reaching her ear, he licked around it, making her shudder. His voice seductively hummed against it as he spoke. "Yes- scream, little one." I'm going to stroke you mercilessly until you scream my name…." His hot mordant tongue again intertwined with her ear, his teeth biting the lobe, drawing blood- his breath hot and tickling. "You will end up begging me to take you again."

She moaned, crying, "No!" She protested again, but to no futilely. His hands fervently stroked across her body, and he pulled off her torn shirt and bra as he suckled her neck, earning another moan from her.

He stopped and looked down at her. "Take those off," he demanded, "Or shall I rip them off?"

She yelped and started undoing the snap and zipper. She quickly complied and pushed her jeans down and off, leaving on her underwear.

His left eyebrow rose and he roughly enquired, "Is it ripping time?"

She shook her head, stopping his hand and holding it with hers. "Wait- Turles."

His eyes locked with hers; he liked the sound of his name on her voice. "What?"

He waited, as her pink tongue came out and licked her lips. "Okay, I- I'll do it."

He watched as she hooked her hands into the sides of her panties, making like she was going to pull them down. She turned it into a slow, show pulling at one side, hoping to stall the inevitable. He wasn't wearing his scouter, but it still could start beeping if she used her power. _'Shit, this is hopeless_._'_

On one hand she could defend herself, hoping she didn't get pummeled too badly. On the other hand, she had to play along to hide it. She'd been with a couple of men before- namely Bulma's son Trunks- but they had parted on his insistence. He had taken her virginity when they'd only been friends, and growing closer, had later become a couple. The other boy she'd been with wasn't even worth thinking about. He'd been a mistake and she'd gotten back with Trunks, after he again asked her out just before Goku had left. She'd said yes and he had, without a doubt, helped her overcome the loss of her grandfather, before deplorably breaking her heart.

She contemplated the enemy. This Saiya-jin who looked like her grandfather was enormous… She stopped her eyes at the bottom of his chest. She was too afraid to look at him. _'Dende, just how 'big' is he?'_ Her apprehension quickly took over, and she tried desperately to run out of the room, bolting for the door. He moved so fast that she ran right into his chest and she struggled with him, putting up a good fight.

His scouter started beeping; he ignored it, and ground out, "Stop, unless you like violent orgies."

She instantly did as he told her, her face revealing her utter dismay, as he smirked ominously at her. "The other men have not been with a female in a very long time, you would not want to find yourself in an awkward position, now would you?" His eyes seemed to glitter as he leered at her helplessness. She swallowed hard, crossing her arms over her nudity as she put on a fierce bravado, resentfully scowling back at him.

He abruptly left the room through a side door, and Pan tried for the other door. There was no handle, no button she could push.

"_Now_,what's going on?" She demanded loudly to no one. She stood there silently contemplating the situation. She sure picked the wrong ship to jump, that's for sure. It must have been the fact that he'd looked so much like her Grandpa. She looked around for another way out.

"Oh, Grandpa Goku…how could I have been so stupid?" she cried out in feeble helplessness.

The door slid open. The enormous, imposing Saiya-jin known as Turles was effectively standing in front of her, blocking any chance of her escape.

"Now, just where do you think you are going?"

She sulked indignantly. "I ain't going anywhere! Why ain't there any handle or button to open the door with?" She growled. "Damn you, I wanna' fight you! I can tell you're strong…Damn! I need to train; I ain't done it in a couple of years!"

"Tell me, _sweetness_, how can _you_ perceive my strength?" He spoke with sarcastic contempt. "And…what was that about the need to train? Do tell, darling?"

"Why should I tell-" she gasped, startled. He'd sunk a needle into her side, near her hip, swiftly injecting her with something. "W- what's that?"

"Now…why do you not relax? Here is a soft bed for you. Lie down, Amasa." He half lifted her, and she felt lightheaded…almost as if she were floating. The cunning Saiya-jin pirate's voice quickly started misting further and further away as she felt his hands roam over her. She vaguely registered his head near her chest and struggled for comprehension. Her arms flailed out to try to hold on to something, and she had the impression she was falling down a long, protracted tunnel, vaguely hearing someone's resounding scream far off in the distance.

She didn't even realize it was her own voice that pierced sharply through the airless, murky interior of the brigand's cabin, as she lost consciousness.

Mirai era…

"Oh no! Your Granddaughter is in grave danger!" King Kai hastily regretted his loud ejection. He'd meant to keep quiet about details. His face contorted as he inwardly growled,_ 'Man, if only I could keep my big mouth shut…'_

Everyone who had passed away fighting the Androids in the Future era had gathered at King Kai's place- all except Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan had received a special invitation to the Grand Kai's palace for training and, Vegeta was in hell.

Goku came over to where the little, round God was grunting to himself, and placed a hand on his back. "That's my Granddaughter? Oh, man- that Saiya-jin looks just like me! Yowee," he exclaimed, "he just stuck her with a- a needl-"

King Kai heard a loud thump and knew that his favorite student had passed out.

Krillin ran over to Goku and slapped his cheeks. "Goku! Are you okay?"

"He only saw a needle…" King Kai interjected grumpily. "What's with him and needles anyway?" He suddenly growled and Krillin backed away from him. "Damn it, I hate to watch this- damn you to Hell, Turles!" King Kai shook his fist.

Piccolo, who'd silently watched this interaction from nearby, harshly ejaculated, "Turles?" He quickly got up and sharply placed a palm on the lord's back, who only cringed- crying, "I wish you guys would stop doing that!"

"Damn, that _is_ him, I wish we could stop him! It makes me feel so helpless!" He lowered his voice so the others wouldn't hear. "Where is the Supreme Kai?"

"He was supposed to be going to New Namek to resurrect you with Porunga."

Piccolo growled, "I knew that... I wish he'd hurry…" He closed his eyes. "To live again!"

* * *

Back On the ship, Bulma, Chi-Chi Krillin and Barbara were eating down in the kitchen as Bardock reveled in the heaviness of the gravity as he pushed himself further in his training. He usually didn't train at all, using his pure strength to purge, but after hearing stories of Goku gaining strength after every battle from the Earthlings, he wanted to get stronger. His son had also worn weighed clothing, helping him gain extra strength.

Sweat ran down his naked chest as he pumped Yamcha's weights…they were only three hundred pounds but if he lifted them enough, they would work, especially in the heightened gravity.

* * *

Raditz finished his quick meal before heading back towards his quarters. The ship was in an uproar, all because of the little shit he'd brought with him. He'd have to find some way to control her or he'd be expelled from the ship.

She'd caused mayhem in the kitchen, getting into everything imaginable. The kitchen slaves had disappeared so he'd had to cook for the brat. He'd had to clean up after her, bathe her, clean up after her and bathe her again. He'd been late to supp because of the girl. She disappeared constantly. He had no way of keeping track of her.

He hoped his sanity would hold out. He'd put her to bed earlier just to find she'd been up to no good elsewhere. He'd been summoned again and again, and he grew weary of it.

He supposed it was a challenge, one that he didn't really want, but here he was- stuck. Raditz wanted to paddle her behind but good, but he hadn't touched her. He couldn't, he didn't want damaged goods and, of course, he'd grown fond of her in the short time he'd known the- "Koji," as he'd come to call her. Earlier, he'd checked on her before he'd gone to find something to eat in the kitchen and she'd been sound asleep.

"Tired?" He had said aloud as he looked at her peaceful slumber. "That makes_ two_ of us," he growled, as he'd quietly shut the door, locking it behind him, and had then crept down to the ship's kitchen to a meager meal of leftovers.

His appetite satiated, Raditz now reached his bedroom, standing wearily at the door, before lowering his hand. Not wishing to disturb the little hellion, he headed back down the hall to an empty unused room to lie down on the single cot that lay inside. He felt exhausted, something he hadn't felt in a long time…

* * *

Murkiness…

A sick physical sensation overcame the substantial fogginess and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Struggling desperately for a breath, she felt as if she were underwater as she regained consciousness, pushing feebly against the weight of something, and balling her hands into fists- pounding, trying to break free and vaguely heard male laughter through the drug induced nightmare which plagued her mind.

The futility of it overcame her and she unknowingly screamed. Before losing control of her consciousness again, Pan felt forceful rocking, as if she were on a boat and an opulently sweet pressure against the center of her pelvis, divulging deep into her core…

"I'm going to fall!" Her voice rang out in desperation as her mind filled with giddy, nauseous awareness and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, as if she'd fallen, and something tore sharply through her flesh, burning. She again screamed and heard the blatantly sardonic mirth once more...

Through the pain, strange sensations quickly flooded into her giddy mind; a man…no, her grandfather- was it? He was in strange surroundings, fighting with a viciousness that didn't seem familiar, she saw the man in different places, doing different things and somehow it appeared ascetically sadistic.

_It wasn't her grandfather._

She heard superfluous chuckling in her ear as her senses slightly cleared, and an equally unwanted voice whispered sweet nothingness into the small shell…"Mine all mine, _Amasa_…you belong to me..." Laughter once again mocked at her helplessness. She became aware of someone's redundant violation and pushed powerlessly at the heaviness.

_'I feel…oh…oh…'_

She didn't even realize the pleasure of her climax as his seed shot deeply into her. She soon felt the pressured weight leave her and she quickly became aware of feeling cold.

_'Tired, I'm so_ _tired…'_ she thought as she let herself once again sink downward into the stark void of nothingness...

* * *

Bra and Marron scrambled out of the Saiya-jin space pod as soon as the door dropped open. Marron dropped to the ground. "Oh, my head hurts."

Bra looked around. "I'm sorry, Marron, I raised my ki to protect you. Those things sure land hard. Come on, we'll have to climb out of here." She took Marron's hand and pulled her up. She didn't want to fly as they might be discovered. She felt Marron struggle with the obvious slightly heightened gravity, but it wasn't a problem for her.

"I feel so sick," Marron held her hand to her head. Bra shushed her and closed her eyes…feeling for her father's ki signature. "Come on! I've found him." Bra squealed and grabbed Marron's hand as she ran to the west.


	5. Marron's Anguish

Disclaimer; I don't own Dragonball Z.

Warning: Contains lemon; slightly graphic rape.

Pairing; Bra/Raditz, Vegeta/Marron, Pan/Turles

* * *

Chapter Four: Marron's Anguish.

Raditz's eyes fluttered open, groggily focusing straight up above him, to where the hushed sound of feminine voices were "loudly" emitting. He heard a soft expletive, then- "Hey, what'd ya do _that_ for?" The other voice, which seemed a tad more authoritarian, demanded the other creature to go back, to which the former replied, "I can't, I'm stuck."

His eyebrow rose as he heard grunting struggles and heavy breathing, before the ribbed grate that covered the tetragon opening of the heating duct fell to the metal floor of the ship with a resounding crash. He then rose to his feet, fully alert. Startled, Marron and Bra froze where they were.

Raditz smirked at the two speechless- "deer caught in the headlights," females. Pointing his right index finger to the side of his head, he gloated, "So, which one shall be first, hmmm?"

Leisurely reaching in the open hole in the wall, Raditz reached in and pulled Bra out first, roughly grasping Marron's hair at the same time. "You are not going anywhere," he chuckled with tenuous venom.

He let go of Bra and grabbed Marron with his other arm, ruthlessly pulling her hair along with her shoulder before she could draw herself back into the large forced air duct.

"Oww! That was my hair- that _hurt_," Marron pouted.

Pushing his face over towards hers, Raditz growled with controlled ferocity. "I will hurt more than that, if you do not shut up."

As he tossed Marron down on the cold floor, Bra ran for the door, trying to pull at the handle with all her might. Bracing her left foot at the wall beside it, she grunted as she pulled, her pearly teeth bearing in concentration.

"Heh, she tried to pull, to no avail," he chortled obnoxiously, his head tilting back so that his hair reached his ankles. Bra turned her head back towards Raditz and growled, flashing a scowl at him as she yanked.

"Hey! Shut up, you!" Marron started beating at Raditz's bare chest. He scowled and grasped her wrists. He easily held her as she struggled and cried, "Let me go, you stupid barbarian!"

"Tell me this- why be you on the Prince's ship?" He did as Marron bid, roughly releasing his hold on her. Crossing his arms, he looked at them quite sternly. He wanted to know why they'd thought fit to hijack a ride on a royal flagship. He ought to hand them over to the prince, for _him_ to reckon with.

Bra looked maliciously at him, her eyes glinting with distain. "If you only knew," she nastily spat.

Before he could even ponder that one, Marron, making her first mistake, swung out her open hand and slapped his cheek, hard.

At lightning speed, she found herself flung on the tiny bed, her jean covered legs spread-eagled, and an iniquitous, quite male smelling Saiya-jin fervently rubbing himself on her. He promptly started licking her neck.

"Iie- eww…ewww! Bra get him off me!" Marron squealed like a preteen with her first unwanted advance.

"I'm trying-I'm trying…What'd you have to go and do that for?"

Bra had already started pulling at Raditz's arm, which he had ignored up till now. He growled fiercely at her, baring his teeth, before turning it into a slow smirk.

"Just watch, _sweetheart_…you are next." The words came out slowly, as if he wanted her reaction to be just what it was- horrified.

Bra couldn't believe what she just heard._ 'What? He wants me to watch? No way!'_

To hell with keeping down her ki, she didn't care if she was discovered. Watching Marron unreservedly start sobbing on the bed as Raditz roughly squeezed her breasts through her blouse, Bra stood back, trying to remember what her father had told her about drawing on her power, and slowly gathered her ki with everything she had.

Bra had never really trained before; Vegeta'd never wanted her too…nor had her mother. There had never been a need. She hadn't wanted to either, not having the slightest interest in it. But he had taught his only daughter self-defense, the raising of her energy included.

She had to remember how and keep cool. _Focus_. She _had_ to help Marron. Looking over at her friend, she couldn't believe what was unfolding before her. The big goon was now pulling at Marron's blouse. She'd not let one of her best friends go through that. She had always protected her.

Raditz had Marron's breasts half exposed and was nuzzling at them, when his scouter started beeping wildly. _"What?"_

"You let her go!" Bra looking very much like her father-her head lowered, scowling fiercely at Raditz. Her aura rose with great velocity, making the floor tremble with her rage.

"You are not Saiya-jin!" Raditz spat. "There is _no_ blue haired Saiya-jin." His face became a mask of serious rationale as he gazed at her intensely. He rose up off Marron- who hastily drew her blouse together- and gripped Bra by the arms.

"Hold onna! Foolish are you? You would wreak the ship? Prince Vegeta will kill you when we get back, if I do not first! Nonetheless, you would kill us all in the process!" He unknowingly gave her a little shake before running his hands down her arms, rubbing soothingly, as if to gently manipulate her into complying. He groaned as he stared down at her, not quite believing how incredulously beautiful she was.

"What are you? There can be no way you are Saiya-jin?" He watched her power reading descend on his scouter, which was lying on a nearby nightstand, before grabbing it and clicking it off. He wondered how she could make her ki ascend so rapidly, if at all.

"Why should I tell you?" Bra looked suspiciously at him, her chin lifting in defiance. He had somehow lost his impertinent edge. His wide smile suddenly appeared innocently iniquitous. He brought his hands to her face, cupping it softly, rubbing her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You _are_ Saiya-jin, are you not? Well then, perhaps I should bed you instead?" Her gasp was quite audible as he continued, "After all," he chuckled, "Saiya-jin females are but imperative." He lowered himself to sit at the foot of the bed, beside Marron's feet, pulling Bra to him.

"Is she Saiya-jin also, beautiful blue hair?" he enquired softly, looking deeply into Bra's azure eyes, gesturing toward the blonde woman who was curled up in a ball, quietly crying.

He slowly ran his hands down her waist to her thighs, before bringing them around her buttocks, cupping them firmly, and slowly caressing back up to lightly clutch her breasts, making her inadvertently quiver with reaction, as he fondled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. _'Oh my Kami- the strength in his fingers alone_._'_

She looked back at him and shook her head to his query, affirming no, feeling very despondent. Musing carefully before speaking her thoughts, she let her mind wander. _'I won't let him touch Marron; I won't let him hurt her_._'_

Maybe she should let him take her in exchange for Marron's safety. _'Yeah, he could_ _protect her from other- attempts_._'_

They somehow had to find Pan.

Bra moaned in response to the unyielding ministrations of his hands, in spite of herself. "I have a proposition," she whispered, continuing to distract him by bringing her hand up to his hair, softly touching it before threading her fingers into its thick expansion.

Remembering what her father had told her and Trunks about the Sayia-jin race, how brutally cunning and ruthless they were- savagely violent; she shuddered against the large callous hands that held her. She had to overcome her fear and be strong, for Marron's sake.

Marron was older than Bra, but she was more innocent to the ways of the world. It hadn't been Marron who'd snuck out with Pan to go party at a friend's house. Nor was it Marron who'd snuck out of the house countless times with fake Id's to go check out sizzling new nightclubs with Pan. Marron was good; Marron was naïve, Marron was an angel, and Marron was- well, just Marron. Eighteen had kept her daughter under extremely tight wraps.

The burly Saiya-jin man seated in front of her let out a vast sigh, bringing Bra back down to the present. She could feel his breath fanning her arms and face- temperate and sweet smelling. He buried his face in the warmth of her top; she shuddered yet again as she felt his lips fondle the tips of her breasts through the silky thin fabric of her bra and shirt.

He finally grumbled out an answer, his voice reverberating intensely into her chest and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Her voice suppressed on her response, the unexpected and strange sensation that she gradually became aware of, was a feeling she'd never felt before. It frightened her. He frightened her. She had to be brave. Her heart strangled in her throat- its rapid beating harshly hammering against her ribs.

"Wait," she said, gently pushing at him, her hands shaking with reaction as she felt the sensation of his warm skin. She looked to where Marron lay, vulnerably curled up on her side in a fetal position, both hands under her cheek, softly snoring.

"W-will she be safe here?" Her blue eyes pleaded at him. "I wish- to…to do this elsewhere…not…in front of her."

Her words told Raditz that she was his for the night. Looking solidly at her, his eyes filled with yearning want, his nostrils flaring slightly before he responded with an abrupt negative. "No. I'll bring you both to my quarters."

Then he spoke openly- soberly. "You are lucky this is an unused room, or you might have been dead already. As it is, I am not sure the Prince will understand when he learns you are here and I am already saddled with an extra child." He picked up Marron, who sighed in her sleep and inadvertently snuggled into him, before pressing a slot in the wall on the right, walking into the opening in the adjacent wall.

"Come," he demanded.

Following him through the dark, hallowed wall, Bra realized what this was. It was a secret passage. She'd read about them being in English Castles out of the mysterious dark ages, but she'd never seen one, let alone been in one. She couldn't believe there was one on a ship. She and Marron would be safer if she could learn where they led. They could get around the ship unnoticed.

She made a small noise of approval as Raditz unexpectedly stopped. She put up her hands to stop herself from banging into him and felt the rugged solidity of his naked flesh through his thick hair.

Raditz knocked a silly singsong pattern, which suspiciously sounded like "Shave and a Haircut," on the wall where they'd stopped and then passed his hand over a bump on the metallic wall. A meter wide, metal panel slid up with a high-pitched whoosh.

"Come," Raditz beckoned with his head, laying Marron down on a bed that resembled a cot.

"I'll have to get an extra bed for my brat." He opened another metal panel in the wall and pulled out a mat, tossing it on the floor. He smirked and beckoned to a stunningly ethereal child, whose wavy white blonde hair made her look like an angel. She was sitting up on the bed next to Marron, rubbing her eyes. "Come- koji, come and see, uh-" he grunted. "What is your name?" he asked Bra gruffly, turning towards her.

"I didn't say." Bra grinned, her eyes shining impishly.

The white haired girl hugged Bra around the waist, looking squarely up at her, before flinging herself back on the bed. Raditz frowned down at the little girl before smoothly hooking Bra's legs under his right arm, picking her up. He looked back at the chibi girl, pointed to the soft matt beside the cot and said, "Stay… protect."

He opened a door and walked through, locking it. Bra looked at him. "Is she locked in?"

"She?"

"My friend, Marron."

"Yes, Bura."

Bra looked at him, astonished. "How did you know my name? I didn't tell you? You knew all along!" She lightly slapped at his arm. He lay her down on his double bed and shrugged. "The wench screamed it out in her passion," he said, tempting Bra to react defiantly as he chuckled; grinning widely.

It hadn't worked; he thought she must be inwardly preoccupied. She _was_ expectedly scowling though. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled her towards him, lifting her so she straddled his open thighs. Her legs were open to him and she was immediately aware of his maleness, as heat rose high in her cheeks. She glared at him indignantly before her eyelashes lowered to fan her cheeks.

"Answer me this, how came you to be here, and what planet are you from?" He took her face in his hands, delighting in her soft skin. He again demanded an answer when she only sat there mutely on his lap.

_'Boy, this man's going through PMS or something_._ His moods turn on and off like a light switch_._'_

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "We're from Earth and we, ah- do I have to answer that other one?" she quietly inquired, her face settling into a frown again. She could feel herself start trembling with nervous reaction. His right hand was slowly going up her thigh under her short, minuscule skirt. It was slightly disconcerting, given they'd just met. This was _really _rushing things, and she suddenly had second thoughts.

His fingers were now nibbling at the smooth line of her panties. "Uh- um, w...what's your name?" She clambered to keep her unsettled voice calm as he looked up at her from where his eyes had previously lain. "Raditz."

"Raditz," she repeated, breathing out a sigh. _'Boy, he was not an easy one to distract_._'_

Bra continued her poignant speech, not really realizing his heated impatience. She tried to ignore his open palm, as it rubbed over her, almost frantically under her silky underwear. The sensation was nearly making her crazy with reaction.

"Gosh, I… I'm tired; it's been_- such_ a long day. One m…minute, I'm at home with my parents- and Trunks-San, and the next-ohhh," she hissed in at the sensation of his fingers. "I… I'm on a- s…strange planet and sneaking a ride on this ship. I…I had asked- someone outside if it was my fath- the Prince's ship." She faltered over using the name she called her Daddy, being used to using it and hoping like heck he hadn't noticed. She also lied about asking someone...she had felt Vegeta's energy, but didn't know if she should disclose that information yet. She sighed. "I hope nothing…h happens to us," she whispered, pouting her pink lips up at him, her eyes beseeching their best plead.

Something softly whispered into her mind, as he caressed her skin, and she struggled to recollect just where she'd heard his name before. She thought for about thirty seconds before it came to her. She then remembered just who he was. He'd come for his brother, Kakarot long ago; he'd also been killed by Piccolo-san. She of course, wouldn't be the one to tell him.

"It will not- who is Trunks?"

"My brother."

He responded not by words, but by action. Hovering his face over hers, he clasped her nose with his teeth, biting it as his fingers slipped inside the warmth of her inner walls. She gasped out an assenting expletive.

"Kiss me," she begged.

His fingers stopped their exploration and he responded. "Kiss? What is this- kiss?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Bra couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean, what is a kiss?" She made a skeptical face at him and grabbed the back of his head, the long flowing spikes she clasped in her fist felt soft and silky.

"This." She brought her lips to his, pressing slightly. His lips felt soft and warm and a hazy energized sensation crept up into her, sensually flowing through her midsection. _'Darn chemistry…'_

Upon drawing back, she precariously said, "Now, the next time I do this, open your mouth, like so." She showed him, kissing him again, feeling him open his mouth against her open lips.

She snaked her tongue in his mouth, startling him. He quickly reversed, pulling back his hand as he palmed her hips and bottom with both hands.

"You use your tongue?"

"Yes." She responded, "It's a turn on."

"What? What is this, a turn on?"

Bra giggled at the face he made. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her with slow opulent thrusts of his tongue. She almost moaned out loud. _'Oh boy- do we have it…'_

They continued for a few seconds before she brought back her head, striving to answer him, quivering as he moved his fingers back into their original position; playing with her over her underwear.

"Um…let's see, it's a pleasurable feeling… um… right here." She brought her hand down and pressed it against his crotch.

Grinning widely, he loftily said, "I use my tongue _there_ on females."

Blushing, Bra uttered, "Oh."

This Saiya-jin was nice when he felt like it. Taking a deep breath, she no longer felt as afraid. She drew up another cavernous breath to catch her courage. "Can you train me…to fight?" she inquired softly, lifting her eyes to his, hoping he'd say yes. She caught him staring deeply into hers. _'I think I have him_ _mesmerized_,_'_ she thought, giggling again; the weariness of the day had finally caught up with her.

"Train _you_?" he questioned contemptuously, curling his lip.

"Yes, to use my energy." She was still grinning widely at his vague hesitation and obvious contempt.

Raditz purposely ignored her question, and pulling his hand back slightly to slide them back into her panties, explicitly stated, "Give yourself to me."

Thrusting his suffused digits swiftly and deep, he watched her as her eyes became huge in her face; her trembling pink lips dropped open and he stared at her as she closed her eyes and moaned, drinking in her prototypical loveliness…

* * *

Raditz unfathomably felt at a loss. Every time he looked into her eyes, he felt himself falling, drawn in by the dark blue depths that accompanied the darkness of her pupils.

He'd never before seen such beautifully striking eyes and hair- other than the orphan.

This tantalizing siren amazed him, and at the same time, she infuriated him. He was torn between being pleasant, something he'd really never been before, and being his nasty old self.

He did not want to scare her- he wanted her, and he now felt nervous of the opposite sex for the first time in his life. She gave him a feeling he'd never felt before, deep down in his very being. It dismayed him. He knew he felt something for her. He wanted to protect her, even if it meant protecting her simpering, whiney companion.

He licked at her neck, nuzzling it as she whimpered and cried out against his finger play. He murmured against the soft skin of her throat, "You are very succulent…delicate. I must not use all my power, so you will not anger me."

"I am half- Saiya-jin." Bra stated the fact proudly.

"Does that mean I can _screw_ you extremely hard?" he sensually whispered, his eyes glittering evilly into hers…

Her eyes expanded, and he knew just how his words had affected her. "Enough- come."

He lifted her up and put her upon his double bed. "Let's see what treasures you hold, shall we."

She visibly shook as the large Saiya-jin pulled at her skirt; she pushed down her underwear as he took off his spandex bottoms. He watched her intently as she took off her crop tee and bra all at once. She lay down on his single bed, legs tightly together. He kneeled on the bed at her legs. "Let me see you."

Capturing her eyes with his, he placed his hands on her knees and pushed them apart. "You tremble…"

She made a small noise and turned her head, looking away as he gazed down at her. He ran his palms up and down her thighs, pushing her knees toward her chest on the way back up.

He immediately brought his head down between her legs and looked up at her. "I think that I will hesitate no longer."

Attacking her with passionate abandon as she squealed, he felt her little hands grab his head, holding it between her nails as he worked his mouth over her and thrust his fingers deep into her hot wetness.

Her breathing started coming in little pants as she relaxed and moved her hips up against the friction of his fingers. Feeling pressure against her lower stomach, she realized he was palpitating her womb with the motion of his hand.

Everything shattered in her mind as she powerfully came against his mouth…

Raditz cringed as she screamed. He started flicking his tongue strongly against the bud of her sex, his teeth fast holding the swollen sheath. Her legs shook as he prolonged her climax. Her hips arched up and down in a frantically thrashing motion, and he suddenly paused. Quickly climbing on top of her, he thrust up strongly inside her- almost desperately.

Bra grasped his arms, pulling up towards him; she couldn't believe the furious velocity of their union. Raditz was propped on his arms, elbows locked as she hung on, trying to reach his face. As if he knew what she wanted, he craned his neck down and kissed her. Their tongues intermingled as she started moaning into his mouth.

"You are cumming again," he whispered seductively. "I can feel you."

He kissed her almost savagely and stretched his body out over hers, moving his face to bury it in her neck, sucking noisily as he pumped his hips against hers. He lowered his head and clasped one of her nipples between his lips, running his tongue over the puckered flesh as he suckled her hard…

He hooked her right leg over his shoulder, arcing his body tightly. She ran her hands up and down his muscular flesh, relishing in the hardness of his skin. She cried out in surprise as he lifted her up, hooking her other leg over his elbow, kneeling on the bed, and bouncing her against him in a sitting position.

She slightly giggled, feeling silly. He frowned at her mirth as they continued loving each other.

"Look at us, Bura…look at me…" he again held her eyes captive as he stopped. She watched the sweat trickle down the side of his forehead as he grit his teeth, hissing, "Not yet…"

He groaned as he started pulling her body up against him, and straight down in a sliding manner. She moaned, her arms around his neck, taking pleasure in the intensity of his movements. She looked at him, and he answered her gaze, picking up speed; the motion of his thrusts grew in power for several minutes finally reaching peak as they cried out their mutual climax.

He toppled over, only just stopping himself from crushing her.

As they caught their breath, he murmured, "I am glad I did not pick her…"

Bra growled, still panting. "I almost forgot to tell you…"

"What?" Raditz growled back.

"Yeah…Bardock said to tell you that he told me I could find Prince Vegeta here on this planet."

"What? Why did you not tell me this before?" he growled.

She gave him a helpless look. "I forgot?"

* * *

Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiya-jin, strode towards Raditz's room, meaning to have a talk with him about this child slave the latter had found.

The girl had been popping in and out of sight here and there all day long, spooking the other slaves with her disappearing act, making them think an evil spirit was on board bringing them bad luck. She had also been wreaking havoc in the kitchen area. The striking towhead had found the vast storage bins of sugar, flour, cornmeal and various other grains. It was everywhere, not even a single kitchen appliance was left uncovered.

When he'd arrived in the eating area of the ship, she had looked like a small ghost, covered from hair to feet in flour, and had been tossing up the white powdery substance and watching it fall down like rain, filling the kitchen with her trilling laughter.

He'd assumed she'd been the reason why the kitchen slaves were nowhere in sight. Vegeta had tucked her under his one arm, smacked her firmly on the behind and yelled a loud rebuff. He stalked off with her still in place, soon realizing that she was no longer there.

She'd popped out of sight again.

He'd sneeringly wondered if it had been learned or something her people had been inborn with. The solders and slaves of the Main Flagship were subject to his furious wrath as he endeavored to find her.

Later, he'd come across her with Raditz, who was giving her a second bath of the day. He watched Raditz bathe her; the little one had splashed about, grabbing the sponge from Raditz's fingers, throwing it asunder; sniggering as his subordinate grumpily played fetch over and over with the little shit, until he'd had enough, and loudly berated her. The little one had immeasurably enjoyed the water play as she washed, and Vegeta had laughed outright- to Radditz's chagrin- surprised that the big buffoon was bathing her himself and putting up with her naughtiness. He'd left a sopping wet Radditz to tend to his charge.

Raditz was going to have fun raising that one. The small one was so spirited- vivacious. He supposed he could employ one of the house slaves to raise her on Raditz's behalf. He'd have to anyway; Vegeta couldn't have one of his superlative soldiers dragged down by an energetic, troublemaking brat.

Vegeta couldn't wait to get back home; he grew incalculably weary of this ship. Planet hopping in space, eviscerating them of all life, would surely tire anyone. At least he had the comfort of this vast ship. He'd stopped using the tiny round Saiya-jin space pods when he told Nappa he could go back to his duties as commander of the Saiya-jin fleet. Vegeta felt he no longer needed the burly Saiya-jin's companionship. He sighed resignedly. It would only a few more days. Then he could get out of this stinking hellhole and back to the home planet.

He approached Radditz's quarters and rapped sharply on his door. He started when he heard a female groggily call out, "Just a minute!"

_'What was that?'_ Vegeta thought in incredibility. He frowned, calling out Raditz's name.

The voice again responded. "Okay, okay! I'm coming." The door opened to a disheveled, exceptionally striking female with burnished golden hair and large sapphire eyes. "Yes?" she calmly questioned.

He watched in amazement as she yawned widely. "You are not Raditz!" he irritably blurted out, wondering how in the hell she got on his ship.

He watched as the girl's eyes rounded, and she let out a scream, slamming the door in his face. He swiftly growled out, "Open the door now, or I will blast it open!"

The girl let out a frightened, "eeep" from behind the door and then opened it a fraction. She then had the gall to say, "Yes? Can I help you?"

The Prince irately pouted as he ordered, "Where is the stupid oaf?"

"Err… I'm not sure- Raditz?" The beauty repeated the name Vegeta had used, yelling shrilly. The Prince cringed, covering his ears. Pushing past Marron, he strode over to the adjoining door and slammed it open.

"What the hell are you doing first class?" he yelled, watching as Raditz hastily threw the bedclothes over a blue haired girl and stood up, showing off his birthday suit in all its glory. Vegeta could smell, let alone see for himself just what Raditz'd been doing; he only vaguely registered the golden girls, _"oh, my!"_ in the background.

"Cover it now!" he barked.

Raditz quickly complied, using his hands to cover his naked magnificence, and ground out sarcastically, "Is it zero- eight hundred hours?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and nastily spat, "Do not be daft! Get dressed and clarify!" Vegeta sternly crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

Raditz bent over and grabbed his spandex pants, pulling them swiftly on. "I will explain."

"Yes do."

Vegeta almost smirked, but kept his firm composure, trying to ignore the jutting tent Raditz made, who instantaneously sat down upon observing where the prince's eyes had briefly rested. Raditz half-heartedly blushed before catching himself. He flinched irately and sighed; defeated. "I caught these two stowaways, Sir. I thought as it was late, I would let them rest until the morrow."

"This is rest, Raditz?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. "Double punishment is due I expect." He looked harshly at his subject. "You have had enough trouble with the juvenile brat!" He then smirked evilly in a knowing manner. "I am taking the golden one, is that clear?"

Bra who heard everything sat up, clutching the covers to her shoulders. "You can't!"

She watched, dismayed as Vegeta seized Marron's arm and half dragged her to the door. Raditz held Bra back as she made to spring up. She yelled after him, "Don't hurt her, I wish to see her tomorrow- oh!" Bra turned her face to her new lover's chest, clutching at him.

"He won't hurt her will he? Can I be with her tomorrow? She'll be scared, she's never done anything before, please Raditz?" She sobbed, beseechingly looking up at him.

"Daddy…Daddy, please don't hurt her," she whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face against him.

Confused at the concluding words she'd unintentionally declared, Raditz explained. "Bura, he will not hurt her, he only wishes to use her tonight. I will make sure she will come to you safe this next day. She is sure to enjoy herself." He disdainfully grimaced as he clasped her face in a soothing manner, watching as her tears ran down her cheeks. He was not sure why he felt so protective over this female; he was indubitably growing soft over her…much too quickly.

_'Daddy?'_

He deliberated over that one. No, it was not possible; the Prince would not have a child, certainly not one with blue hair, even though she _was_ Saiya-jin. The girl must have been talking about her father at her home.

But somehow, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Vegeta dragged Marron down the extensive stainless steel corridor. The furious wench was kicking and screaming with all her might. He almost laughed- and her, being so minuscule; her bare legs were showing off their glorious prized beauty. Her strange pink top with its odd characters barely covered her pleasing, baby blue covered bottom. He clasped his gloved hand over her open mouth, ignoring the sharply biting teeth. He hissed in her ear, making her shudder with annoyance. "Silence! Do you want to wake the other men? I daresay you do not, because if you do just happen to do so, it will be a free for all!"

At that last remark, Vegeta brought her up to look her in the- now widened- eyes. He reached his room and opened the door by pressing a palm to it. The door closed with a slight, 'swoosh' and Vegeta threw Marron down at his feet.

"Bed- now!"

She scrambled for the bed, crawling under the covers. Shaking like fluttering tree leaves in the breeze, her eyes were extremely large in her dread filled face, and as he approached her, she turned over towards the wall, curling up in a ball, and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard shuffling noises, and assumed he was undressing, and the bed creaked slightly as her unwanted companion sunk in.

* * *

Marron quavered violently. She didn't want to believe this was happening to her. She couldn't sleep with her best friend's father, she just couldn't! She waited, lying still as she could muster, not moving a muscle. She soon heard quiet snores.

_'What in hell is going on?'_ she thought. Was he going to ravish her or not? She waited him out, relaxing a little as her thoughts traveled back to when Future Trunks had first arrived at her home. _'He's so cute_;_ this is his father too- only he didn't know it_._'_

She started to snort in amusement, only to realize what she'd done and stopped before her unwanted companion woke. Vegeta gave a subdued grunt, turning towards Marron and gathered her to him, lightly spooning with her. Marron froze in place; terrified again, praying that he went no further. He felt rock hard and warm. She soon started thinking and relaxed again, letting her body slacken into his. Almost immediately, she was lulled into the land of peaceful dreams.

* * *

Vegeta startled awake, groggily aware of differentiation. All he registered was the ship's low drone as it traveled closer to the home planet. He soon realized just whom he was snuggled up against; he could feel her feathery soft breath against his collarbone. She had turned in the night to face him, as if perhaps to seek comfort. Her arm was relaxed against his waist and his tail was twice wrapped around her elbow.

He had realized earlier that she had been exhausted, as had been he, so touching her hadn't been in his mind then.

He smirked. That would come now, after she had rested, fully relaxed; for she had been as uptight as a taunt string. He wouldn't take a chaste young woman, in that manner. He could smell the innocence just _emanating_ off of her. She would be soft and tranquil in sleep when he seduced her. His smirk became roguishly evil.

He pressed his hand to her center, softly feeling for her pleasure button through her underwear. His other hand reached behind her bottom to pull her closer. He kneaded her gently through the smooth fabric. She moaned softly in sleep, he could see her eyelids flutter as she dreamed away. He took a swift chance.

Lightly dragging down her shorts, he slipped his hand inside her undergarment; he felt the warm feathery down as…"Vegeta, please…please don't hurt me!" The voice was light, tinged with a hint of fear. He quickly looked up at her face. She was still asleep.

_'She's dreaming…'_ Vegeta thought dispassionately. He then realized something. She had said, _Vegeta._

He glowered…and decided to give her a discourteous awaking. He threw his right leg over her, forcibly turning her on her back, and straddled her thighs, grasping her wrists, pulling them up beside her head.

"Woman, wake up," he said throatily. He could feel her through her undergarment, his hard nakedness pressing exquisitely against her silken covered softness. He almost let himself moan at the sensation.

Marron's eyes blinked open and she immediately screamed. Only one thing registered in his mind, he silenced her with his mouth, his tongue forcing its way through her soft lips.

He growled through the kiss. "Shut up!" He inched his lips slowly from hers, and demanded with quiet menace, "Silence! You will not wake my crew!"

He all but dove his mouth back on hers, kissing her with a passion she'd never felt before. She felt something stir within her, a silent ache budding between her legs; she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he devoured her mouth with an intensity that frightened her.

The next thing Marron knew, he lifted himself up and swiftly ripped her t-shirt clean down the middle. She screamed again, and growling, Vegeta covered her mouth with his yet again.

She moaned, "No," against his mouth repeatedly, and he responded by rubbing himself zealously against her.

As she moaned with unappreciative response, he demanded, "How do you know my name?"

Her eyes rounded yet again, and before she could scream, he harshly commanded, "Tell me girl, or the consequence will be worse for you and your beautiful blue friend- and you _will_ be quiet." He said this most sinisterly, and as he leant towards her ear, he sumptuously whispered, "Oh yes, and I'm going to copulate with you."

"But, first- punishment due for a disobedient brat!" He grasped her waist and harshly spun her around until her backside presented itself to him. He heaved up her hips, pulling them towards him and started slapping her behind with his bare hand, like a parent would a child. Marron was too shocked at first to respond.

His declaration about copulating was too much. She started to cry; his hand smarted and she was embarrassed beyond words. It didn't feel like he was using all his power, just pure strength and she prayed that it would end.

"Stop- Vegeta!" she shrilly shrieked, fervently bucking her hips to loosen his one-handed grip on her. He evilly leered at her, turned on by his little aggressive foreplay. He turned her back around to face him.

This wasn't the Saiya-jin she knew. The Vegeta she knew was hard, but this man was unfathomable. He grasped her underpants, rapidly pulling until it painfully ripped away. She screamed. Her shorts around her knees soon followed; he split them in half.

Vegeta reached up and slapped her face hard. "I ought to turn you over to my men for them to play with," he remarked harshly, thoroughly satisfied with her beauty as he stared down at her, roughly starting to play with her.

She screamed, crying for him to stop, as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She reached down and grabbed his hands, trying to push them away.

He clasped her hands in one of his, holding them in an iron grip, as he continued the silent assault with his fingers. He brought his mouth over his hand and suckled at the little peak of flesh, nipping and pulling it with his teeth, making her scream out as his fingers forcibly plunged in and out of her. She was extremely frightened at this point, sobbing and mouthing out words of pain.

He sat up on his knees after a few moments. She wasn't even reacting to his ardor. She looked at him through her tears and he leered at her.

"Do you see this?" he questioned, showing her his hard manhood. "Are you ready?"

She didn't answer as he parted her thighs, pushing them up and mounted her, thrusting sharply into her.

He heard a slight 'pop,' inaudible to human ears over her screams, and she loudly moaned against his kiss as he slowly filled her to the hilt.

"It hurts…hurts!" she cried. He silenced her whimpers, kissing her, and made shushing noises against her ear as he started intercourse with her.

He surprised himself by being gentle for the first time…soon feeling a subtle response from his victim…

* * *

Pan came to on the cold floor of Turles spaceship. Her head aching and her thinking fuzzy, she rose up on her arms, the room spinning viciously around her. Holding her hand to her mouth she immediately bent her head to the side and vomited.

She brought herself to her knees and hazily looked around, groaning. Her throat was dry, her body was sore, and her head started to pound. She placed her hands to her temples and wondered why the anomalous images wouldn't leave her head.

_"Pure evil,"_ she thought.

Her neck hurt and she was cold and nude and wanted to get out of the ship. Struggling to rise as she heard voices, she looked around for a place to hide. She staggered to where a door was open and looked inside, wanting to sit down to ease the dizziness. She lowered to the floor and opened a cupboard panel beside the door. Easing inside, among fresh-smelling linen, she closed the door as she heard footfall nearby.

"Master Turles, will you need the fruit again for the purge of this planet?" A gravelly voice inquired.

Pan started, lifting her head, as she heard the same voice she had perceived in her hallucinating stupor.

"No…I think we will wait for the right moment. Have the men take the females to the holding cell. Now leave me and see that I'm not disturbed. I have something...which, is waiting for me to address…." he gave a little laugh.

"Yes, Master Turles." Pan heard a set of footsteps leave. There was a discomfited silence, and then he addressed her.

"Amasa, I know you are in here, why do you not come out?" His voice was pleasingly sensual as he continued with a little hint of threat. After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "Well? I am waiting. It is futile to defy me."

When she didn't answer him there was a moment of quiet. She started to contemplate the situation. _'What is he going to do to me? I just want to go home_. _Oh…why didn't I listen to my gut feelings?'_

His growl interrupted her thoughts and he entered into her mind, _'Pan…do not be afraid of your master_._'_

"Master?" she ejected aloud, and came out of the cupboard just a little too fast. "How dare you? You ain't any master of mine!" She pitched forward as lightheadedness overcame her, and he picked her up in his arms. She struggled as he held her like nothing, and in her weakened state she couldn't do anything but beat on his chest.

_'Stop, it is useless…Pan_,_'_ his thoughts, gloating. "You are mine, Amasa…and you cannot live without me…"

His eyes wickedly bore into hers and, he then smirked. "Why not make the best of it; we can have a little- as you say at home- honeymoon," he chuckled.

Her mouth hung open as she thought, '_Shit! You can read my mind?'_

"Yes," he said.

"No!" she screamed, terror invading her as she struggled in his arms.

He started walking toward his quarters, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Come now, Amasa…let's take a bath, shall we?"

He reached his room, kicking the door open. His private quarters were huge, and luxuriously tailored. He threw her on his bed, demanding, "Stay."

She cried out, her head bouncing off the pillows. "Ow!" she growled. "Where the hell else am I supposed to go, asshole?"

Lying back down against the soft down of the masculine comforter, she groaned, holding her sides. She waited for a few minutes, growing sleepy from the after effects from the drugged shot Turles gave her. "Oh, I'm going to puke…"

"Please do not; you would not want it in your bathwater." Turles said, picking her up off the bed.

"Damn, not again, I want to sleep…I don't feel so good."

"No, we get to play in the water. Do you not want to play with me?"

"Yuck…hell, no!" Her eyes rounded as she realized he was stark naked. He set her down into a gigantic sunken bathtub. The bubbly water was extremely hot and jets shot water out of them like a hot tub.

"Oh!" she gasped, shocked, as he clutched the base of his very…. colossally endowed manhood. "You're not sticking that in me," she squeaked, not looking at it. She blushed, turning her face quickly away as he got in the marble tub and settled himself, his hardness sticking half out of the water as he lay back.

"Come…" he beckoned, cocking a finger at her as she glanced at his face from the corner of her eyes, speechless. "I already have, and you have nothing to fear…if you cooperate."

She hated the leer smeared across his features and, she hated him. She gingerly came over to his side of the large round tub, her eyes averted, and he grasped her arm, pulling her to him. She trembled as he pulled her up over him, laying her across the length of his body as he kissed her, prying open her mouth with his, his tongue trying to ensnare the softness of hers.

She kept her mouth still, not responding to the ardor of his lips, and stiffened her body against his. She felt his hard arousal against her thighs, close to the soft junction of her body.

He growled, pushing her down his stomach. "Play with me."

Her mouth went dry, her breasts now met flush with his manhood, and she realized just how aroused she was. She felt sick…she didn't want to do this…she wanted to go home.

She croaked out, "What do you mean?"

He reached down and clasped her breasts, gathering them to his manhood, the water swishing around them as he pumped his hips up once. "Put your hands on me, amasa, jerk me off."

Her eyes riveted to his as her mouth dropped open in shock…

"Or maybe you can use your lips, ne?" She blushed furiously as he gave her a wide smirk. "Open your mouth, Pan…"

Feeling hot with embarrassment, she pushed away from him, the water lapping against his body as she looked away. Before she could leave the bath, body upright- foot at the ready, he quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" his voice whispered sensually against her ear. She could hear the undertones of evil in it.

He held her against him and brought his hand down to pull on her sensitive spot, hard. She squealed and struggled against his strength, knowing full well she couldn't get free.

* * *

Marron felt quite the whore as she lay under Vegeta, spread-eagled. She was enjoying her first orgasm; after the early coarseness of his tumultuous passion, she'd become quite aroused. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her feet together, pushing her hips up to meet his.

Gads, she sure was _old_ enough for this, she couldn't believe what she'd been missing out on all these years. Gee, Pan had been sexually active for a couple of years and Bra- at least a year. They were younger than her, and she'd been _so_ terrified of men.

_'Mother must have had a hand in that…'_

Vegeta was really rough at moments…she didn't like that; he could be unexpectedly pissed about nothing one minute, and the next, she could really relate to him…

Light flashed behind her eyelids, shattering all thought as Marron enjoyed yet another climax.

* * *

_A/N: I have Raditz call Bra- Bura to indicate his accent, enouncing the "u" sound. (Buu-ra.) _

_Koji = orphan_

_Amasa = sweetness_


	6. Afflicted Repercussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

WARNING: NC-17. Contains sadistic bondage and rape.

* * *

Chapter Five: Afflicted Repercussion.

A quite comely male galaxian, with skin of differentiating greenish hues and with a flashing scouter adorning his ear, quickly darted down the extensive corridors of the Saiya-jin Ouji's ship. He reached the Prince's quarters and hesitated before knocking, scratching at his blonde hair. After standing there for a millisecond, he sharply rapped on the door.

The door to the royal accommodations of the ship opened and Prince Vegeta stood there in only a robe, glowering.

"What is it?" he sharply demanded.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my Lord. There is a transmission from Lord Frieza. You'll need your scouter sir." Seeing his Prince's fierce scowl, the soldier soon realized the mistake in which he made. He should have used the ship's intercom system. He also stupidly told Prince Vegeta something he already knew- that he needed his scouter. He waited for the blow, slightly flinching.

Vegeta growled before holding out his arm. With low ki and carefully precise aim, he promptly blasted the man for his impertinence. Shutting the door, he walked further into the suite, where his sleeping quarters lay.

After studying the newly deflowered blonde sleeping on the king sized divan for a moment, he picked up his scouter and put it on his ear, clicking it in a fast series of sequences. The message from Frieza relayed into his ear and he took the scouter back off. He promptly disrobed, and got back into bed.

_Marron was home, and all of her friends were there. There was a party and the music pulsated loudly through the spacious, vibrant sun toned room. Things appeared hazy and blurred and she was happy to be surrounded by the love and comfort of her family. A man slowly appeared out of the corner of her eye and she almost became panicked, she seemed to move about faster and faster, trying to flee as the man came closer. Everything spun iniquitously out of control and the man became the Vegeta she knew at home, only he became maliciously evil and his red glowing face contorted into what her mind perceived as the devil. _

She gasped as she awoke, quickly sitting up; one hand upon her breast as if to quell the tumultuous beating that ensued. "It was a dream…" she wonderingly said as she looked over at the other person in the bed. Startled, she immediately screamed.

A hand tightly clapped over her mouth. "Quiet! What in blazes are you doing? You use that beautiful mouth of yours too much, woman." Vegeta dropped his hand, sliding it over her firm nudity, smirking wickedly at her. "So…am I not a fabulous lover, ne?" He chuckled at her dropped bottom lip, watching, as it quickly turned into a frown.

"No- you're not!" She didn't add the word she wanted to- _pig_. She shrieked as she continued. "I was a virgin; I was waiting until I got married! You took that away from me! Just wait till I tell Bulm- opps!" Marron hastily clapped her own hand over her lips, apprehensively hoping that he wouldn't catch her slip.

"Tell…_who_, woman?" Vegeta ominously turned to face her as she hurriedly lay back down. He brought his face back down to her, raising his hand from her breast and clamped a fist in her hair, pulling slightly. "Tell me this… Just who are you, and where are you from? Tell me, or it will be _agonizing_ for you." He maliciously bared his teeth; he loved intimidation, and the stirringly bemused "morning" look she had.

"Oww…I- I can't."

"Do you not mean, _won't_? Well, I think I can get the…'blue' one, to talk. Shall we go see?" With that Vegeta released her and got up to dress. Marron lay there rubbing her head, clutching the bedclothes to her neck. He unexpectedly turned back, staring at her and dropped his spandex pants back to the floor of the ship.

"We'll just have a little _fun_ first."

Vegeta shut the door to his room, leaving Marron lying on the bed. The bastard Frieza wanted him to purge the planet Septron-sei and report back to him when the job was done. It was in this sector of the universe he was in, and his royal nastiness didn't want to be bothered with sending out someone important from his planet. Well, he and Raditz could let off a little steam. He didn't need anyone else; the race on that planet had strength, but nowhere near the immense power of the Saiya-jin race. They were still going to be trouble and he thought a little…_ape_ madness was in order.

He knew the planet had no moon, so they could go anytime and create a power ball. He reached the meeting room of the ship and sent a slave to fetch Raditz.

* * *

Bra stretched as she woke, feeling something hard next to her. She turned, still stretching and felt immediate warmth run through her chest. Two large black eyes, gazing in somber consideration at her, met hers and she blushed. She almost felt like she was in love with this colossally gigantic man, he could be so gentle and yet, seminally* fierce as the Saiya-jin that he was.

He was on his side, one arm propping up his head, as he bent forward to kiss her.

"Good Morning, Raditz." Bra said with melodiousness in her voice. '_I think I love you_,' she dreamily thought.

"Mor-ning…what is that?"

She gaped at him in disbelief. She then giggled, and he scowled. "Do not make fun of me, woman!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, opening up her mouth under his. After a moment she responded with, "I wasn't, good morning means- have a well start on your day."

Raditz thought she might make a good mate; she _was_ Saiya-jin after all. The other men would try to mess with her. Having his mark would save her from that.

"Bura- do you want to be my mate?"

She gasped as he started kissing her neck. "I… I don't know? I-" She couldn't tell him that she was from another time, _another place_…

Raditz almost took the question out of her hands, and after suckling the soft skin of her neck he forcefully nipped at it, and she screeched, "What are you doing? That hurt!"

"Nothing. I will not do it now- I wish to hunt."

"O- okay?" she stammered, not knowing what he meant by that. "Are you going to hunt now?"

He looked down at her and chuckled. "No, I will not hunt now." He brought his hand to her breast. "I wish to have you again."

* * *

After showering, Raditz stepped out of the adjoining bathroom, wandering over to where Bra and Koji were playing on his bed. Bra was slapping Koji's hands, which were held up in front of her, in a crisscross fashion, singing a silly song as she clapped with her.

"Miss Susie called the Doctor, Miss Susie called the nurse, Miss Susie called the lady with the alligator purse..." She abruptly stopped when she saw him watching them with a strange, serious look on his face.

"Raditz-chan!" She breathed; a strange awareness in her breast made her quiver with reaction. She watched him intently as he dressed. He had no qualms about his nudity. He turned, addressing her.

"Bura… I need to go with the Prince. Get Koji bathed and fed. I have issued an order for food to be brought to you. I will be back later, when it is dark. When I come- Prince Vegeta wants to interrogate you both."

"Can I see Marron?" Her blue eyes pleaded with him before becoming slightly startled. "He does?"

He gazed at her for a moment before he compliantly stated, "Hai, he wants to know how you came to be here. I will send the golden one to you. I am also sending a female guard for you- on the Prince's order." He abruptly left and she stared at the closed door.

"Shoot. I could probably kick the guard's ass." Bra smirked at Koji, who inadvertently grinned back at her.

Taking Koji's hand, she went into the bathroom, procuring her hoi-poi case out of her pocket. She took one out, and motioned to Koji to stay back. She flung it away from her into the bedroom and they walked over to where three-dozen suitcases lay.

After digging out everything she needed, Bra gave Koji a bath, and she took a quick shower. She was wearing a robe that she'd brought with her and looked over to where Koji was playing with a deck of cards that she found in Bra's belongings.

"What am I going to dress you in?"

There was a knock at the door. Bra strode over to the door, hesitant. "Yes?"

"Bra-chan, it's me. Let me in." Marron sounded breathless.

Bra gingerly opened the door. "Is there anyone else?" she asked Marron.

"No… I was supposed to wait for a guard, but I convinced Raditz to show me himself." Marron quickly walked over to the suitcases, wearing the clothes she had on from the previous day. "I want a shower! She turned to Bra, suddenly hugging her. "I can't believe what happened to me!" Bra felt Marron's shoulders shake as she openly cried on Bra's shoulder. "You- your fath-"

"No," Bra cut her off, "He's _not_ my father!" She gently held Marron away, looking at her. "My father isn't cruel. That is _not_ my father."

"I can't believe the things he made me do. He was really mean at first! And, I'm not a virgin anymore! I was saving myself for someone special!" Marron wailed as tumultuous tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Let's get you into the shower, you can use my robe." Bra led Marron into the bathroom and started the shower. "Well, daddy _is_ special…" she mused.

"Not _that_ Vegeta!"

"Touché, I know- I know," she spoke softly, leaving Marron to undress herself.

"Come here, Koji-chan. Raditz has been washing you, so he says, and putting you back in those smelly clothes." She took off the towel she'd wrapped around the girl and gently dried her hair. "Here, we'll put this tee shirt on you till you get your clothes washed."

After pulling the dark blue tee over the child's head, she took out a needle and thread and made a pair of her underwear smaller for Koji. After flipping the miniature innerwear right side in, she clipped the extra material with haircutting shears and said, "It'll do."

The door opened and a Saiya-jin female with dark hair and olive skin brought in a cart over laden with food.

"I'll be guarding your door, just outside. The name's Canya." She walked out, leaving the cart in place.

"Well, wasn't she pleasant?" Bra said in mock sarcasm. "Can-ya guard my door?" She joked. She then smiled at Koji. "Let's eat!" she squealed, and scooped her up in her arms.

Marron appeared in a towel. "Food! I'm so hungry; I don't think I can eat though. I've been through a lot." She looked despondent. She didn't want to remember, but the things Vegeta had done to her were still fresh in her mind. She started getting dressed.

"Bra- I have to tell you before I go crazy."

"Tell me what?" Bra was fixing a plate for Koji, who was munching on a green muffin of sorts. "This is a strange breakfast, there's a meat roll- sort of- and eggs… it looks like it anyway."

"Your fa- I mean, Prince Vegeta is- outrageous in bed; at least he was this morning! He was much nicer." Marron burst out laughing. She appeared to have gotten her distress out of her system. "I've never _felt_ anything like it- even if he _is_ a pig!"

"Well, of course you haven't silly," she affirmed. She then lowered her voice. "I think I'm in love," she wondrously said. She thought for a minute before looking seriously at Marron. "I wonder what he wants to talk to us about. Do you know?"

Marron looked even more downcast than she had earlier. Hesitating, she finished getting dressed and sat down at the table. She blushed and sheepishly exclaimed, "Opps! It's my fault! I kinda let out- well, I almost said I'd tell your mother that he took my virginity, well, I did say, and I started to say her name, but stopped myself from spilling the beans. He said he'd torture me if I didn't tell him who it was…" Marron let out a big sigh. She started to eat something that looked similar to cheese, and found that it was, as she mused quietly to herself… "I don't want to be tortured…"

"I won't let him hurt you," Bra said with grim determination. "Raditz said he wants me for his mate…whatever that- say you don't think-"

Just then, Koji, who'd been silently eating, started talking excitedly in a strange language, becoming frantically agitated. She grabbed both of their hands and as quick as a flash, they winked out.

They reappeared, slightly disoriented, in an unfamiliar hill and dale setting; the ground shook with malicious, violent volatility; deafening, boisterous sounds, similar to lions, were heard from the far distance. Koji was talking excitedly, pulling at Bra's sleeve, trying to make her understand her.

"She's trying to tell me something." She said to Marron who was dazedly looking around her. "Where- are- we?" Her eyes widened as she spotted something horrendously large in the distance. "Oh…" she gasped, "Oh- oh no!"

One gigantic ape, in blue Saiya-jin armor was seen, coming close to where they stood and Marron screamed. The giant ape pounced; bounding with giant leaps, coming nearer to where they were. Ki blasted out from his mouth in a huge fiery fury, just missing them. He harshly laughed, sounding chillingly ominous. All three girls gaped in terror.

"Just look at what we have here! I'm going to crush you!"

Bra screamed, recognizing the big creature as Raditz, as his long hair swung as he brought up his hand. He stopped, smelling the air and suddenly seemed to indistinctly recognize them. His eyes narrowed; he menacingly growled as his colossal nose wrinkled.

Focusing on Bra, he spoke to her and thrust his gigantic hips in a repetitious forward pitch, using his huge hands to indicate grabbing motion. "Bura! I'm going to hunt you down, and fuck you hard with deep savage thirst!"

"Raditz!" Vegeta's loud primate voice boomed in the distance. "Hold- Raditz! You there- leave now!" He pointed at the frightened girls. "I will deal with you later." He made a point of holding his index finger in the air. "You will get the thrashing of your lives!" He brought his huge hand down into a fist as he said this, infuriatingly laughing.

"B- b…but we can't leave!" Bra helplessly stammered and screamed again as Raditz drew even closer. Vegeta again called off Raditz, who licked his big monkey lips in a sexually indicative mode at Bra before turning back. They left them in a cloud of rock and dust.

Koji, who was shaking, pulled on Bra's shirtfront, holding up her arms. She held tightly to Bra burying her face tightly in her shirt, and tearfully grunted at Marron- who had done nothing but scream continuously throughout the ordeal- and held out her hand, gesturing for Marron to hold it.

She quickly held on to Bra and Koji and they vanished once again.

* * *

King Kai grunted, stumbling back, and fell on his behind. "Damn! The daughters of Krillin and Vegeta are in peril also…"

Goku walked over to his sensei from where he'd just beaten Yamcha in a spar, the latter laughing at something Krillin just said, and responded, "They have daughters in the future- er…past too?"

"Yes… I hate that I can see this, although they are not in as grave danger as Pan. Bra's brother should never have let them go there. Their parents are not going to like what's going to happen to them."

"They're not?"

"No, I already know, the one known as Marr- errk- hey! I'm certainly not going to tell you!"

"Hey Krillin, did you know that you have a daughter?" Goku chimed.

"Alright! Wow, am I married too?" Krillin laughed. The only girlfriend he'd had had been the ditsy, blue haired Maron.

"Goku! Do you have to have such a big mouth?" King Kai screeched at him. "Yes, you are." He turned to Krillin. He then pointed a finger in the air. "Hey guys, how many Androids does it take to power a light socket?" he asked, giving a snorty laugh.

Piccolo entered the scene. "Oh no, not another one!" He lifted his hand from his forehead and spat, "Don't you have something better to tell us? Like, where the Supreme ki is?" he growled.

King Kai, who'd been silently seething since Piccolo's interruption, slowly grumbled back, "I don't- know!"

* * *

Bra gasped as they reappeared back at Raditz's room. "Oh my Dende! Oh, we are in so much trouble! And, it isn't our fault." Both girls looked at Koji, who still had her face in Bra's shirt. "What are we going to do?"

Marron, whose tears were still streaming down her face blurted, "We could run away!"

"No, that wouldn't work, they have scouters. Dende, how'd she do that?"

"I'm so scared, Bra! I want my daddy!" Marron started to cry, wringing her hands into fists. "Oh… they're going to come back and hurt us- Bra, your father spanked me- before, before he- ohh, I'm much too old!"

"What?" She growled in her throat. "I wish I could kill him! And, Please Marron, he _isn't_ my father."

"S…sorry Bra, I keep thinking he is. He looks like him…kind of." She diminutively giggled through her tears.

Bra looked over to the food, which hadn't been there long. "Well, we should eat, if you can, and Dende- I forgot! Let's travel the ship via the hidden panels! That'll give us something to do!"

She smiled with mock brightness, and gave Koji a piece of what looked like French bread, taking one also. "We are going to need our strength."

She wondered how in the world, in this vast universe, they were going to find Pan… She was certainly not on the Prince's ship.

_Prince_. She suddenly realized that she, like her father, was of royal blood, and it was too bad they couldn't get the respect she knew she deserved. She wiped the lone tear that had dropped from her eye, lowering her face to the side, blinking the other tears away. She had to stay strong for Marron. She wasn't sure about her new feelings for Raditz. He'd literally frightened her to death.

'_What does he_ _mean, hunt? He doesn't hunt when he's in that state does he- no, that can't be right? He's going_ _to hunt me to…'_

"Eww," she said aloud. She knew a bit about the mating hunt, but very little about the dynamics of it.

Marron looked up from where she'd been looking at the food for something else to eat. "What's wrong?" she sniffed. "Did you pack any, _Kleenex_?"

"Nothing. I- yeah, it's in the backpack. I also stored more in a hoi poi and toilet paper- in fact, everything we could ever need. You know what we ought to do? We should put on makeup for something to do later, maybe it'll help," she said hopefully. She wasn't sure it'd work, but she was willing to try anything.

"Sure, that sounds…great?" Marron didn't sound too sure…

They cleaned up their mess and repacked the Hoi-Poi's. Bra made Raditz's bed and straightened the room. They explored the ships hidden halls, Bra remembering just how Raditz had opened them. They didn't open any panels though, and soon something startled Koji, and they winked out and back to their room again.

Bra wondered how she could do that, and thought the little girl would come in handy in a _real_ crisis. Bra mentioned to Marron it was a good thing they had a watch, and they got busy unpacking their bags, digging into their makeup.

They first made up Koji's face lightly so she looked like a little princess and put on a night time face for them. They dressed up for fun, Bra in a tight black velvet miniskirt and a matching midi shirt with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and Marron in a little burgundy mini dress, with spaghetti straps, heels and black pantyhose.

Koji watched them with an enthralled look on her little face. They did up their hair, Bra's in a small French twist and, using a curling iron, Marron's in big riotous ringlets, which hung down all around her head.

"We are going to put on a brave face when they come back." Bra suddenly stated.

Marron, who'd forgotten about the ensuing consequences, made a crumpled face. "Oh no- why did you have to remind me! I had forgotten all about it!"

Bra walked over to her. "Don't worry Marron, It'll be okay."

There was a knock at the door. Marron clung to Bra as it opened, and their black haired guard stood there at the door. "The Prince wishes to see you. I will escort you…come."

They despairingly followed the female sentry down the silver-steeled walls of the corridor. Bra lifted her head, and walked like a model would, one heel of her foot landing directly in front of the other toe, as she held her charge's tiny hand. Bra thought she'd best tell the truth about everything, for if she knew Prince Vegeta like she knew her father, it would be better for them if they did. Get it right out in the open.

Marron, glancing over at her half-Saiya-jin companion, followed suit. She tried to be brave even though she was shaking, and thrust out her chest and held a stiff upper lip.

They reached a door and the guard rapped sharply. Vegeta's harsh voice commanded them entrance. They walked in and stood there, Bra thinking of how it looked just like a boardroom. A long table with Raditz and a dozen other elite soldiers sat there, looking bored. Vegeta looked slightly surprised at their changed appearance. There were two chairs in front of the table and they unconsciously sat down.

"Well… what do you have to say for yourselves?" he sharply demanded, turning his shocked disclosure swiftly back into a harsh scowl.

Bra spoke up, her voice unwavering. "Koji…became agitated when we were eating, grabbed our hands and we disappeared and reappeared where you saw us. She was desperately trying to tell me something."

Raditz interjected, pointing up an index finger. "That's droll, I only remember your screams, something you are going to do ton-"

"Raditz!" Vegeta's bark stilled the subject in question. "You will be silent."

Raditz did as his prince bid, his onyx eyes glitteringly boring into Bra's with silent meaning. Her heart started pounding, her eyes wide as she boldly returned his stare.

The Prince changed the subject. "Where are you from?"

Marron addressed him. "Planet Earth."

Bra's courage almost faltered, as she bravely faced him to tell him the truth. "We are from another time. We came here in your wife's time ship; I am your daughter Bra. Your mate in the future is Bulma Briefs, who is a mechanically inclined, mathematical genius."

Marron stared in disbelief at Bra. "Are you sure we should te-"

"Silence wench!" Vegeta got up from the table, walking over to Bra. "Stand up." He tilted her chin with his right index finger, looking directly into her eyes.

"We shall run tests to see. You are lucky; I was going to take a whip to your backside. If you are who you say you are, you will be treated as such." He paced the room tenuously, keeping his hands in a clench behind his back. "Raditz, you may keep her for now, do to her what you wish, but I have about had it with this- infernal brat that you have. I will kill her myself if she isn't controlled. You will guard them." To his subject's nasty frown, he yelled, "And you will like it! This meeting is adjourned."

He grabbed Marron, his nails bit sharply into her as he harshly declared, "You are the exception."

Everyone filed out and Canya shut the door behind her.

"What is that on your face? It makes you even more beautiful, woman."

The look in the prince's eyes startled Marron and she felt frightened out of her wits. She timidly replied with, "M...make up, S…Sire."

He circled her sinisterly as the hair on her neck rose, and he irately articulated, "Sire… I like that; it sounds like you are trying to butter me up."

"No…Ve-Vegeta…I wasn't."

"Did I tell you, you could speak to me in such a manner, woman?" he frowned.

"N…no, mister Prince Vegeta- sir." She shook with apprehension as he picked her up, placing her on the edge of the cold table, pushing her down as she tried to sit up- mortified, but too afraid to say no. He insolently pushed her back down, quickly pulling down his spandex… He took her in a callous and controlled brazen fury, her crying openly to his harsh pounding.

* * *

Raditz was displeased, purposely perplexed at Bra's startling announcement. He had her by the elbow, taking long quick strides, heartlessly pulling her down the hall to his quarters. Koji had to run to keep up with them.

"I'm going to do what the Prince wouldn't, girl. If I had done what I wanted to do to you when in Oozaru form, you would be dead. If my Prince hadn't controlled me…I would have killed you." They reached his door and he opened it and flung her in. She spun around from the force and landed hard on her butt, letting out a pain filled shriek. He turned to Koji.

"You."

He picked her up and took her to the adjoining room, using control while slamming the door behind him. Bra felt tears prickle her eyes as she heard Koji's cries and loud cracks of a hand on what she took, and hoped to be a bare behind and not her face. After three smacks she heard him yell, "Stay," and the adjoining door opened. He stood there and crossed his arms, glowering fiercely at her.

"Do not worry. I did not use any strength on her butt." Which meant that Koji probably still felt it and Bra said, "It doubtless still hurt."

He ignored her for her own sake and opened the outer door and sternly said, "I'll be back."

Raditz never before was so utterly confounded by the nature of the fickle-minded opposite sex. He was so angry, he felt like pounding her into the ground. Female Saiya-jins were scarce, never before had he been with one that didn't like to fight. He remembered her aforementioned want of training. He could now ascertain that she was telling the truth about being half-Saiya-jin, he could feel the strength emitting from her as she resisted his wrath as he cruelly pulled her along the ships corridors.

"I will train her," he said aloud. He passed a bunch of Soldiers who'd gathered in the corner, laughing loudly as he passed. They teased, something about him being "Royal" now, and he chose to ignore their jeers, wanting to be alone to let off a little steam. He approached the practice room and kicked the other Saiya-jins out.

Raditz started to punch a boxing dummy, and continued his musing. He loved being cruel; he couldn't beat her with his fists, even if she was Saiya-jin. He'd take a whip to her- the ultimate pleasure tool. If she was to watch the small one, she had to control her. He felt a slight pang of penitence, for she hadn't known that Koji could do that. Still, he could have killed the only person he'd ever wanted to mate with…

* * *

Bra lay there shivering on the bed even though the bedclothes were warm and inviting. She'd taken a shower, keeping her hair up and had washed off her makeup. She'd put on a short lavender nightie and couldn't sleep, no matter what she did. She had done nothing but toss and turn. She had seen in on Koji an hour before, she'd been sound asleep. Bra was a little hungry, but had been too nervous to eat when Canya'd brought more food. It was early, only seven o'clock by Earth standards and she was extremely anxious.

'_Did he really mean he would whip me?'_

Bra heard the door open and knew that it was he. She startled at the scraping of a chair being pulled away from the table in his adjoining setting room, and heard him noisily eat- grunting and slurping, among other rude noises. She wrinkled her nose and slid further under the covers. She started to doze and the running drone of water woke her. The noise of the shower soon ceased and there was silence for a few minutes. Bra slowly lowered the bedclothes from over her head and peeked open an eye. Raditz was an inch away from her, stark naked, seemingly holding his breath to appear noiseless, and she screamed, startled. He pounced on her, holding her arms spread wide out over her head, and pushed at the covers that lay over her with his feet.

"You have been bad, bad- I savor bad, woman."

She fought him as he put some sort of vice over each of her wrists and they held in place as she tried to pull out of them. "No!" she screamed.

Raditz repeated what he'd said to her when he first saw her. "She tried to pull, but to no avail." He laughed deeply in his throat, a vile sound that held no promise of gentle lovemaking. She pleaded silently to him with unshed tears in her eyes, and he laughed again.

"What? Do you want me to go easy on you like I did the brat?" His nose pushed against hers. "I think not." He bit the tip of her nose and she cried out, the tears streaming down her cheeks as he licked at them. "We have such a thing as a restoration tank. It will repair you."

She was openly crying now. "_Repair? Please_, please don't hurt me Raditz!" she begged.

He lifted her legs, while she tried to vehemently kick out at him, and somehow managed to put the energy restraints around her limbs.

She frantically struggled against her bonds as he strode over and picked up something from within the desk that was to the left of the bed.

"What the hell is this?" she screeched, grunting as she tried to resist, totally embarrassed that she was in such an awkward position. Her weight made the circles achingly pull at her ankles, and her heart sped as she saw that he wielded what looked like a riding crop.

"No…no-no," she whispered, starting to hyperventilate.

She didn't even feel like she could power up in such a position. Her adrenaline went deep into overdrive, and she desperately thrashed and wiggled, her body rising up her with sheer strength, trying to break the bonds he put on her.

He stood to one side of her as she pleaded; slowly raising the whip, a sick sadistic gleam in his eyes as he evilly smirked down at her helplessness…

* * *

The feeling was there, warm, lazy movement and the balmy temperate waves flowed through and around her, making her sway with gentle velocity. There was a quiet humming drone, kind of like a refrigerator hum and it was warm, ever so warm, like she was sitting in an oversized bath. She felt so at peace, and she sighed contentedly. There was no pain and she didn't hurt anymore. She tried to remember something…_'What is it?'_

She slowly gained further consciousness and couldn't seem to wholly grasp it, whatever _'it'_ was eluded her, rendering her emotions helpless. She let it go for now…falling back asleep.

Soon she slowly awoke and although she tried to keep them from returning the wounding memories slowly came flooding back and her lowered ki fluctuated extensively. _'I don't want to_ _remember…'_

She internally cried out…the recalled humiliation, the indignation, and the outrage.

_Rage_. That's what it was…along with something else…

_Hurt_.

She powered up, not caring where she was, not caring who was there to harm. She felt a mask covering her face, and opened her eyes to a sea of blue. The glass globe she was in started to crack. She saw red, suddenly remembering who she was, and what'd happened to her, and she was going to kill someone; she was so furious.

Her energy quickly shot through the roof…

"Bra- Bra!" Marron cried, calling to her friend, trying to calm her before she hurt herself, and a series of loud alarms started going off. Marron had been there for six hours, having seen Raditz take her to the healing room. She had followed him and was keeping watch over her friend and now Bra was standing in the tank without a stitch of clothing on, a golden glow ebbing around her. She rose slightly off the ground.

The tank had exploded and Marron had to shield her eyes and body as she had backed away, and as the teal liquid flooded the floor, it quickly receded back towards the walls as Bra's energy level rose, forcefully swirling air around her.

Raditz stood there in dazed amazement, having just arrived. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and an angry voice harshly cut in through his musing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta questioned as he stopped short and stood there in disbelief, as Bra raged, "I am going to _fucking_ kill you!"

Bra's teal eyes glowed as she directed her speech toward Raditz and he backed up, his scouter had gone off a minute ago and he couldn't believe the level she was at. It kept beeping, and then suddenly, painfully burst on his face.

"What?" he exclaimed as Bra lit into him, her small fists punching as she levitated, and in a blaze of super speed, roundhouse kicked him in the side of the face, knocking him back against the wall, creating a huge dent in the metal, almost fully embedding his back into it. She kept hitting him with all she had, shouting, "Bastard! Motherfucker! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! How _dare_ you do that to me?"

She paused, and he pulled himself out of the wall. She levitated, and brought her fists together, hitting him in the top of the head, knocking him down to his knees.

"Bra! Enough!" Not wanting a hole in his ship, Vegeta moved himself in between her and Raditz. She looked at him, the tears streamed down her cheeks through the hazy yellow aura, and she screamed, powering even higher, and an audible noise was heard as her hair flamed into pure gold, almost standing on end.

Time stopped, and everyone was riveted to the overwhelming golden yellow glow that emanated from her.

"What? You are…S-super Saiya-jin!" Vegeta almost dropped to his knees in astonishment.

"What?" Raditz stared up at her and then looked at Vegeta in total shock as he exclaimed, "Super Saiya-jin?"

As Raditz stood back up, there was a murmur and the Prince realized they had an audience. He swung fiercely around to face them. "Not a word of this to anyone, or I will kill you all, understood?"

The Prince's elite men all affirmed, nodding their heads. He directed them to leave and Koji appeared out of the blue, toddling over to Bra, holding out her hand. Bra lowered herself to standing, and bending down to take the little girl's hand, her power suddenly dissipated, and she changed back, stumbling and falling back on her butt, bringing the little one with her.

Bra laughed hysterically, holding on to the child for dear life. Her mad laughter soon turned into an all out crying jag. Marron went over to her, helping her sit up, and held her. Bra clung to her, crying out for her father as she sobbed.

"Marron, I want to be home. I want Daddy and Mama and Trunks, and I want to see Son Goku and Chi-Chi-san and Gohan, Videl, Goten- oh Goten! I want to see Krillin-san and your mother, Marron. I want the _'real_,_'_ Vegeta who is my father- I want you Daddy," she wailed. _"Daddy!"_

She again cried, _"Daddy!"_

Vegeta felt something tepid jerk within him, stirring in his cold, callus heart. He suddenly felt for her; felt deep down in his vindictive soul that there was somehow a connection there.

This young woman had suddenly made him _feel_.

He felt something he hadn't for a long time, maybe even ever. The intergalactic emperor, Frieza had seen to that, turning the prince into a cold-hearted bastard from the tender age of seven, maliciously taking him from his father, and keeping him like a favorite pet, making him…harsh…and utterly bitter.

He stopped his reminuation short and discontentedly addressed her, holding out his hand. "Child, come."

Bra gingerly got up and walked over to him. Her face crumpled as she longingly stared at him; into the familiar onyx eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he let her, standing stoically as she wept helplessly against his chest, leaving a sodden wet spot on his armor. Marron started to gently cry as she held on to Koji and the child, upset because everyone she cared for was, joined in.

Vegeta stroked her hair as she held him; one arm moved to wrap around her shoulders. He called for a towel, and when Raditz handed one over, wrapped it firmly around her.

Vegeta looked over to Raditz and grimaced, frowning. "Tell me, what did you do to her? You will get the same, I think."

"What? I only whipped her…uh, and uh… I hadn't meant to- I broke her when-"

"No more! I understand… You have not had your beating for your little side jaunt. At dawn."

He picked up Bra, and motioned to Marron, leaving Koji with Raditz.

Raditz growled as he walked away from his charge, and she devotedly followed him.

Vegeta looked down at Bra, as he carried her towards his quarters. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. She belonged to Raditz, but if she was his as well by genetics, she was going to be treated like a princess. She was extremely beautiful, and he searched her face for signs of him in her. Her eyes were blue, her hair was turquoise, but her features were slightly like his. Her frown…

Raditz ought to be horsewhipped; Marron had just told him as they walked back to the royal quarters of the ship, that there had been reddened welts and bruises all over her body when she'd followed Raditz to the recovery room. Bra had been crying piteously, and Marron had watched as Raditz had laid her on the floor, sharply twisting her hips to reset them, which appeared to render Bra unconscious. Vegeta grit his teeth in anger.

Bra opened her eyes and looked at him. He wasn't sure if he liked what he saw, the loving devotion of a daughter for her father. The strange feeling again rose in his chest as he reached his door, pausing to place his palm to the allotted spot.

He placed her on his bed and pushed a button. Someone responded via intercom, and he issued an order for food. He knew Bra was famished, as was he.

"You must hunger, we will eat and you will stay in my quarters. It is late, you will be sleeping in my setting room- next door, on the settee, and she…Marron and I, will be here."

Bra swallowed hard, and reached for his hand.

Marron looked at him in surprise, for it was the first he'd called her by her given name. Her eyes misted over as she looked at the love on Bra's face. It was a very moving moment, and she smiled, as Bra looked over at her.

Vegeta let go of Bra's hand and walked over to the door. "I will be momentarily back."

Marron came over to sit next to Bra on the bed. "What did he do? Can I ask?"

Bra nodded, taking a shaky breath. "Sure, it's okay. He used- what looked to be a riding crop on me- oh; my voice is hoarse isn't it?" She held her hand to her throat. "I screamed so much, Marron. He put me in some sort of- I don't know, circle vice things, and they held me in place- in mid air- my hands and my feet, and he made… he… he…made me hurt-"

Her voice broke and she started to cry, her long blue hair falling forward over her face as she buried her face into her hands.

"That's okay, Bra, I don't need to know"

Bra drew a ragged breath, lifting her head. "No, I want to tell you, I need to get it out of my system. At least I had on my pajamas, even though it was one of the short ones." She gave a slight hesitant laugh, and continued, her face growing gradually red with embarrassment. "He brought my legs up, I was on my back, and he held my ankles in place with those damn circle things, and whipped me. And, when he was done, he used me, and- oh Marron! It was so- it hurt so bad…I could hear…c- cracking… I could- I couldn't move-" she broke down, crying helplessly, throwing an arm over her face.

"Bastard!" Vegeta's voice startled both girls. "He has dishonored you."

He came into the room, his arms crossed. "He will be treated as such, although it won't even faze him." He brought a fist up, harshly continuing. "He must have put you in the tank without my knowing. It is now late in the evening- actually, it is early morning. You were in there for six hours," he continued, turning away from her.

"The food will be here soon." He breathed in, sighing deeply and turned to face her. "Your father- is…is he…Super Saiya-jin?"

"Yes," Bra hiccupped, looking back at his somber face and sniffed. "His age was, let's see, he had gotten with Mother…at age twenty six, or something like that. He had Trunks at age, uh…let's see…one year later…" She looked at her hands in her lap. "Trunks in much older than me, and he reached Super Saiya-jin at age six."

She slightly smiled, as she saw Vegeta's jaw drop at this.

"Father was thirty-four or so, when he had me, and Father married my mother around the same time I was born."

She looked up at a very wide-eyed Prince. "He is around age fifty-five now and doesn't look much older than you. His hair is shorter, 'cause mother cut it, and thank Dende he shaved off his mustache a few years ago."

There was a knock at the door, which opened. "Forgive the intrusion, Prince Vegeta. I am here to take blood samples."

"Well, get on with it!" Vegeta growled, pissed that he was caught at a speechless moment. Adjusting the large towel around her body, Bra smirked at her adopted father; he was so like her real father. She spoke as the technician took several samples of her blood, grimacing as the galaxian stuck the inside of her elbow with a needle, after binding her upper arm with a wide rubber band and using what appeared to be rubbing alcohol on it.

"Mother does this sort of thing too; she works in medicine, and in mechanics. She is so intelligent. She invented an upgraded gravity chamber, and did you know? Every time you get beat up, you gain strength. I think that's how Goku- I mean, Kakarrot, reached all the levels that he has- he trained in gravity, which strengthens you both, and has he an extremely strong will."

"What, levels?" He wasn't sure if he should believe her story, and this gravity theory sounded too good to be true- quite interesting, but she _did_ glow with the truth of the ancestors. "What do you mean? Tell me…"

"Well, I guess I can, but, Goku, or Kakarrot- what Father calls him, is Raditz's younger brother. We have come looking for Goku's granddaughter; she is in this era somewhere on a planet. We have been told that she's in danger," she hesitated, smiling shyly before continuing. "There are four levels, up to Super Saiya-jin four. You have reached all, thanks to the Ultra Bruits ray."

"What?" It was unfathomable to him. How could she know so much?

The blue lab technician gathered his things and left, shutting the door behind him.

"You are special, Prince Vegeta…so special, you are a father of two." She referred to her earlier conversation with Marron. "Where we're from, a mix of Saiya-jin and Earthling is an extremely powerful creator of Saiya-jin blood. Actually, from Mama's tests, I am mostly Saiya-jin. I haven't used my power much; I'd rather shop than fight." She looked down as she said, "I guess I do have a use. My father used to tease me, tell me that I was useless as a Saiya-jin. He is extremely proud of his Saiya-jin heritage.

She stood up. "I want to show you something."

There was a knock at the door and Vegeta answered it. The same guard, Canya brought in a cart, and hastily left.

"Eat." Vegeta gestured towards the food. He watched as she picked up something and realized it was what Marron was wearing the day before. Bra pulled out a box and appeared to open it. She took out a tiny object and pushed a button with her thumb, throwing it towards his bathroom. He unconsciously crouched into a fighting stance at the noise it made, and she explained as she walked over what appeared to be several bags.

"That is another one of my mother's inventions, although Grandfather really invented it. Hoi Poi capsules." She brought a flat square metal container back into the bedroom, mumbling something about batteries, and opened it, and started it up. She pulled out a case and took out a flat round disk and inserted it into the metal bottom. It started up and after a few clicks it brought up a moving picture.

"Daddy!" The picture had Bra in it, and the Bra in the image exclaimed, "Daddy," again. Vegeta stared in perplexity. He heard his voice, and saw himself wearing different clothes. He looked much different, but it was clearly he.

Bra explained, "This is a dvd player, it plays vcd's also, which is what these are." She patted the disk case. "As you can see, this is the Vegeta I know, my father."

Marron came over to watch, as did a sleepy Koji who'd been languishing on the bed after winking in a while ago.

He watched himself lift a slightly younger Bra into the air and kiss her cheek, and he set her down and folded his arms, turning away in his proverbial stance. A breathtaking female with blue hair came over to him, holding him while he kept the stoic stance as she kissed him and he unexpectedly responded, pulling her up and against him, in a sexually suggestive manner.

"What? Damn!" Vegeta was stunned, and Bra turned and faced him. "Everything I've told you is the truth." She looked directly at him, and he swallowed hard, turning back to the video cd.

"Go eat, Bra. I want to watch this," he quietly demanded.

Bra and Marron got up to eat, something which looked something like stew, with milk to drink. They took it to the setting room, where there was a table with four chairs, and they hungrily dug in.

As they ate, they talked in hushed whispers, and told each other everything that had happened to them. The Prince had been gentle with Marron so far, and hadn't hurt her. She only didn't like performing filateo on him.

Bra blurted out, "Ewww! I didn't need to know that, Marron!"

"Quiet!" Vegeta almost shouted, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Marron just laughed at her friend's fickleness. They heard Vegeta gasp, and quickly went over to him.

"I'm… I'm Super Saiya-jin?"

The Prince sat there on his bed…openmouthed. Bra looked at him stating, "Just wait until you see you turn SSJ four. Mother filmed it too, after the defeat of Yi Xing Long. It's on a different disk."

"Prince Vegeta? I want to sleep…" she diminutively continued, with a whispered,_ "Daddy_._"_

He ignored her as she went back into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. Marron got up off the bed to join her. They brushed Koji's teeth, which almost looked like they'd never been cleaned, and Bra stared at her watch, which she had dug out of one of her suitcases.

"Dende! It's two o'clock in the morning! We need to go to bed."

They put on pajamas; putting another tee shirt on Koji, and Bra went to lie down on the settee with the one extra blanket she'd packed. Koji winked back out to go to Raditz.

Marron went, and crept into the bed, lying down next to the thoroughly engrossed Prince, whose eyes were glued to the little dvd screen. He'd backed up, and was now half lying against the pillows, using them to prop himself up. Marron snuggled next to him, and he silently let her, saying nothing. He thought it felt pleasant, and started to stroke her hair.

The screen was showing a different scene of him and another man, who looked like a third class. The way he moved reminded him of Bardock, and he knew that this must the Saiya-jin who was Raditz's brother, Kakarrot. His eyes widened as he watched them both turn SuperSaiya-jin, fighting ruthlessly, until in a heady blaze of gold, Kakarrot screamed, appearing to push himself and something strange happened to him. His hair grew almost as long as Raditz,' his eyebrow's disappeared, and he brought back his hands, ki glowing within them.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me-" There was a slight hesitation before Kakarrot shouted, "Ha!"

After he watched himself disappear into the distance, Marron murmured, "Super Saiya-jin three."

Kakarrot was laughing in a sheepishly goofy manner, shouting, "Sorry Vegeta!"

"How do you shut off this thing?" he asked Marron. She showed him a button on the side, and the small screen blinked out. He set it aside on the floor, and turned to Marron. "You are full Earthling, woman?"

She hesitated in answering him. "Yes…" She didn't know if she should tell him about her mother or not. She decided to keep quiet, as it wasn't important. She wiggled as he kissed her neck; sensually soft butterfly kisses winding down into the white column of her throat. It seemed that he was being gentler than usual. She knew that he was at a loss by all the information he'd received, and knowing the Vegeta she knew… he'd want to forget the mixed up swirling thoughts, which probably dominated his fundamentally brilliant mind…

* * *

Bra groggily woke in a borrowed nightgown, feeling a cold, shivering body try and snuggle next to her and realized it was the little girl who'd left her and gone to Raditz earlier. She spoke softly to Koji, sensing a frightened eminence from her.

"Is Raditz still in a bad mood? Well, you can stay here with me tonight. Protect me Koji-chan." Bra requested, sleepily.

She knew that Koji understood, _protect_.

Bra lay there in the dark; sleep eluded her and she thought longingly about Raditz. She felt like crying, but would not, as she was her father's daughter. She had cried enough.

She'd really thought she loved him; her feelings were that strong- hell, she just looked at him and felt his soul, his heart. She felt like she belonged to him. If only he weren't so malicious. He'd said he loved to be cruel, he was Saiya-jin after all, and somehow, _just somehow_, he must have _some_ sensitivity in him.

Her father had been a cold, uncaring Saiya-jin when he'd come to earth. Goku had changed him, and also, her Mother, who'd given him reason to live when he'd become despondent after Goku's leaving with Shenron.

He was no longer the Saiya-jin he'd been for so long.

It would take Raditz a while, and she would have to be patient, but it would happen, _they'd see_…

* * *

Authors note: I didn't quite like this Marron/Vegeta paring, and later, in Chapter Eight; _Hungry Like the Wolf_, he does meet and fall in love with Bulma. I also needed Raditz to do what he did, so Bra could become SSJ. It _was_ kind of harsh, though. : (

*Seminally, meaning influential.


	7. Wicked Repentant

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Lime warning; Bra/Raditz

* * *

Chapter Six: Wicked Repentant.

Raditz stared at the beautiful blue-haired woman who lay sleeping upon the divan in Prince Vegeta's setting room. It was particularly early in the morning for him and he knew what was to ensue- his staid morning beating. Well, he'd wait for his prince in his highness's room, and look lustily at Bra's token beauty. Her hair was spread out, as she lay on her back, one arm straight out at the side of the settee, dangling, and the other clasped in between her perfect breasts. She had on another night garment; very different than the tiny silken one he'd whipped her in. It had long demure sleeves, and looked silky-smooth and he thought that she looked almost an angel as she lay there, slightly snoring.

He silently pulled up an armchair and sat down close to her to tersely study her features.

He'd known she was half-Saiya-jin when he'd thrashed her, and had wrongly thought she could take it. Her helpless screams had turned him so unbelievably on, that he had lost control of his wickedly malevolent ardor. She had become so enraged when he'd seen her burst into golden splendor; anger being a prominent Saiya-jin eminence, he'd wanted to take her right then and there, prince or no prince. He'd desired her again last night, wanting to come and take her to his room, but knew his prince wouldn't have let him have her.

She soon stirred, turning on her side to face him, and whether it was a noise, or the sense of something not quite right, her eyes flew open. She stilled as their eyes met and something powerful rose in his chest, making him feel slightly abysmal. He could see the slightly held back fear in the dark cerulean depths and watched her pupils enlarge as she looked back at him, her lips trembling, and they stared at each other for a while, looking deep into each other's eyes, neither one blinking, or flinching…just staring.

The intentness of his gaze turned somewhat bemused as tears welled up in her eyes, gradually dripping down her face, one slowly across the bridge of her nose and one rapidly dropping to the settee pillow.

He took his finger and wiped the one on the tip of her nose, and she spoke…

"I love you, Raditz-chan…" She looked sadly dismayed at her admission, and continued, quietly murmuring, "I love you so much…I- I don't know…" She started to quietly cry, and kept talking to him. "I'm so scared of you right now…I don't know what to think…I'm sad. My real father at home would have killed you."

"A likely story woman-" he started pompously, and was cut off when Vegeta walked into the room.

"Watch and learn…Raditz." He set the laptop computer down on the small, round table and pulled out a chair. He turned it on and it sprang to life, showing taking and moving pictures. "There are four levels to Super Saiya-jin."

"_What?"_ Raditz stood and watched the little screen as it showed his Prince with Bra…saw his prince fighting what looked to be another Saiya-jin who looked awfully a lot like his father.

"Father!" Raditz grew animated for he hadn't seen Bardock in quite a while, and then Vegeta stated, "No, it is not who you think." Continuing he said, "Look close, Raditz."

The Bardock look-a-like fought bravely with Vegeta and their hair both turned gold, just as Bra's had.

"No! What is this? How can this be?"

"It is Kakarrot, Raditz! He has power beyond wild imaginings!" He smirked at Raditz's astonishment and roared, "Super Saiya-jin three!"

Raditz mumbled something about a little rat as he watched Kakarrot's hair grow as long as his own, and let out an angry invective as his brother's eyebrows disappeared. Kakarrot blew Vegeta away with a strange ki blast and Raditz impulsively shouted "What?" when he heard- "_Sorry Vegeta_!"

Kakarrot was laughing in a ridiculously simple way. He appeared to have no respect for his prince. Kakarrot then changed back into his own looks, and Radditz almost fell to the floor in shock. "He- he's gentle!"

He'd sharply noticed that neither one of them had a tail.

"No one will know…or I will kill you." Vegeta stated with frozen hostility. Vegeta had already told Bra and Marron not to let anyone know about the little hoi poi capsules.

"She is- she _is_ yours…" He knelt at his prince's feet, bowing his head.

"Stupid idiot!" Vegeta hit Raditz over the head. "On your feet, _third-class_!"

"What, _third_ class?"

It was the lowest form of humiliation, as he hadn't been born in that division, having had enough power at birth to be labeled as elite, and Raditz doggedly dragged his heels as he left to go outside the ship. Vegeta turned to Bra. "You may get the other woman, and the brat, and watch…outside," he arrogantly said as he strode from the room.

Bra all but ran from Vegeta's room into her bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Marron lay nude, the covers thrown back, her backside exposed. "Marron-san! Marron! Hey! Marron! Hurry, hurry!" Marron sat up… rubbing her eyes…and immediately shrieked after her hands came up to cover her breasts.

"Bra! Cover your eyes!"

Bra just rolled the subjects in question as Marron reached over and grasped the sheets to her chest. "Oh, come on! Daddy and Raditz are going to fight!" She looked around, realization hitting her square in the forehead. "Hey, where's Koji? She was with me last night!"

Marron interposed, "I don't know, but she's probably okay- let's get dressed." Marron opted for a quick shower while Bra hastily dressed and waited for Marron to get done in the bathroom. "Hurry…hurry," she exclaimed as Marron came out of the steam filled room. They could already feel the ground start to tremble.

As they went out to the strange primal planet, they blinked against the bright harshness of the daylight. The planet had a humidly warm atmosphere and a strange looking landscape. Encompassing, pink trees and strange, exotic mammals and birds greeted them and they heard Vegeta's voice boom out in the distance.

"Ha!"

There was a loud explosion, which almost took the girls off their feet, and Koji suddenly appeared, looking extremely frightened. Bra soothed her with reassuring words while Raditz stood there with his massive arms up as he took the blow, blocking it effectively. Vegeta immediately charged Raditz, hitting him squarely in the stomach, and furiously kept up the pace, using both fists. Raditz took to the air and his prince followed, bringing up a ki ball in his hand, shooting at Raditz with immense velocity. Raditz caught it and threw it back, making Vegeta rapidly dodge it. Vegeta dragged his body quickly down through the air, arms rising, and landed back on the ground with a slight, "tm."

"No ki shots…shall we?" Vegeta verbalized and Raditz landed, crouching into a fighting stance with Vegeta following suit. Vegeta attacked Raditz with a furious intensity that was parallel to none, beating him harshly into the ground. Raditz had let go…letting him, as he knew it was his punishment. The whipping he was to receive would take place on the home planet, in front of all Saiya-jin, and it was the uppermost humiliation. It burned him to think of it.

"I can't believe he's so weak," Bra whispered to Marron. "Isn't it in their tails?"

"What?" Vegeta looked wide-eyed at them, and then frowned. He again lit into Raditz, with a series of roundhouse kicks. "Ya! Ya! Ha!"

He broke his own rule and shot at close range at Raditz, which made an impact this time. Raditz lay on the ground for a miniscule of a second before jumping up and, lighting into Vegeta, simultaneously throwing lightening speed punches and kicks into him. Vegeta quickly broke away, and shot into the air… He powered up, holding his arms straight out, and released multiple shots from his flattened palms, bringing his elbows back and forward with each blast, shooting Raditz and knocking him down yet again.

Vegeta assailed into him furiously and while they fought, Bra looked around for a place to sit. They sat and watched Bra's adopted father beat the crap out of Raditz, Vegeta being stronger than he, and Marron realized how hungry she'd become. She stated this to Bra and they thought they'd go get a bite to eat, but as they turned they discovered that the two fighters now had a rather large audience.

Marron gulped, "Maybe we don't need to eat that bad."

The other warriors had come out of the ship to watch and most of them were of the Saiya-jin race. Most watched the fight scene, but a few had their lusty laden eyes on the girls and Bra swallowed hard.

They had to stay until Raditz and Vegeta were finished.

* * *

"You will explain that contemptible shot to me." Vegeta directed towards Bra as he sat down in the commander's chair at the head of the ship, moving from where he'd been gazing out the window at the vast void that was outer space. They had left the purged planet that they were on and were again headed toward the Planet Vegeta. Vegeta had kicked the other men out of the control room to sulk before sending for the two women. He hadn't liked being called weak.

Stewing for two days, he'd locked himself in his room, wanting to be alone with his thoughts while he watched more of the homemade movies that Bra had copied to vcd.

The more he'd thought about it, the angrier he became and he didn't want to do anything to make Bra irate with him, for she was a possible ally. He thought her no threat, for she was gentle and commiserative, and she kept Raditz's adopted brat controlled. Now Koji would blossom over the years into a fine whore, giving Raditz all he'd need, keeping him passively in line.

Vegeta'd kept Bra from Raditz, having her confined with Marron in guarded quarters; one other Saiya-jin with Canya posted at the door in the suite next to his. Bra expressed longing desire to be with Raditz, but Vegeta's rough mood had prevented her from approaching him with her request a second time.

Marron had watched, alternating glances from the novel she had been reading, as Bra would work on her Kata moves and meditation, talking to her about the return home and about finding Pan. She also told Bra about seeing Future Trunks, and having a small crush on him. Bra had been stunned, faltering on a one legged stance she'd been practicing. Bra had thought it was funny. Marron almost hated her brother.

They'd soon grown tired of being stuck in the room and Bra wanted to break for her freedom, but out of respect for her adopted father, she had waited, pacing the floor thin.

Vegeta now had the girls summoned to him and they stood tentatively before him. He wanted answers, and wanted them now. "I asked you a question- Brat," he demanded of Bra and she quavered slightly, not quite comprehending.

'_What contemptible shot?' _she thought angrily. "Hey Daddy, I'm not a-"

Vegeta bounded up off his chair and swung out his arm, knocking her to the floor. He smirked widely, staring wickedly at her. "Do not call me that! I have no brats!" His smirk turned into a prompt scowl.

Bra stared tearfully at him from where she landed on the smooth, cold floor of the ship. "Damn straight," she uttered under her breath. _'Dende, I'm so sick of_ _landing on my fucking ass! And what's with these stupid moody Saiya-jins anyway? My father would never have done that_,_' _she nastily thought.

"What? You dare talk back to me! Explain!"

"No!" Bra picked herself up and charged him headfirst, knocking him down with her. She'd done it out of expressive furor, not taking the time to power up and Vegeta gripped her arms, pushing her off of him. He stood and stared her down as she got up a second time, and she threw out a punch, which he neatly blocked.

Raditz choose at that time to enter and he super sped to stop her foot from hitting its mark.

"Third class!"

Raditz stopped in his tracks, his hand still holding Bra's foot. "What?" he gruffly inquired; a fierce growl came out of his frown, in to which Vegeta punched his insolent lower ranked warrior in the face, unsettling him none.

Raditz brought back his face, as Bra started to squirm from her ballet stance, and inquired, "What is this, an all out brawl?"

"Let go of my foot, Raditz!" Bra pouted at him and her foot slid from his grasp. She threw her arms around his massive waist and tried to kiss him, tiptoeing and tilting her face up towards his. "Kiss me, Raditz! I've missed you so much," she exclaimed, her face expressively rapt; her agony long forgotten.

Vegeta growled in the background, completely disgusted. "Kkhh… Stupid idiot," he hissed, disdainfully addressing the younger Saiya-jin as Raditz did as bid.

"Take her Raditz, I will see all of you nigh on twilight." He turned to Marron with a smirk, and directed, "All but you."

When they were alone, Vegeta ordered Marron to take off her clothes and sat back down in the chair to watch her move with graceful exquisiteness. She trembled, tentatively dropping each article of clothing.

* * *

Raditz and Bra stood outside the doors that led to the engine room, kissing frenetically. Raditz couldn't quite believe that she'd forgiven him so quickly, but then, seeing the circumstances- she'd turned Super Saiya-jin, and she must be happy about that.

He lifted her up, pushing her against the cold-steeled wall as he tore off the underwear under her skirt. She cried out as he plunged two fingers into her moist heat, wiggling them up inside her. He ground his thumb into the tiny head of her ardor and she cried out his name as he sucked passionately at her neck, creating little hickies all up and down her tender skin. He quickly brought her to an zealous climax, and setting her down, took off his armor and pulled down his spandex, baring himself.

He directed her towards the corner and faced it, pushing her face down towards him and yearningly implored her to do his bidding, feeling total ecstasy as she obediently did what he asked, using her hand simultaneously to pump the smooth skin of his extensive length along with her mouth. She kept up the pace, sliding her hand up and down to his groans, and her head bobbed until he hoarsely cried out his climax.

Raditz, hearing one of the guards approaching nearby, quickly pulled up his spandex pants and pulled her up to him, kissing her as he hooked his arm under her legs, picking her up.

"Let us bed down for the night." He carried her down the expansive corridors to his room.

* * *

Turles made haste as he left the ship. The planet they'd just landed on held an abundance of treasure. Mining operations were supreme here, mainly dealing in semi-precious stone. He wasn't interested in purging for the rat Frieza at the moment; he had much better things to do with his time.

He'd squandered a makeshift operation of his own here for the past few months, mining precious and semi-precious stone, as well as certain metallic substances. Imported off world, the resources were highly sought after. He usually checked on it every couple of months and when he wasn't on his ship, he made this planet his second home.

The other planet that he owned was further off to the northeast, in the eastern sector of the northern quadrant. It was way too far away to live there; this planet was close to Planet Vegeta.

Even though he'd been banned from his home world, he'd kept in touch with other Saiya-jins, waiting for news from his king. He shoved those thoughts aside and thought of the little Saiya-jin he'd accidentally bonded with…

He wondered why the little onna was so headstrong, even under the haze of the drug he'd given her, she had fought him with all her might; even as he'd forced her head back to his body and shoved his manhood down her open throat, forcing irrumatio on her, she had fought him.

He'd gotten tired of her flailing fists and had bent her backwards; her back had snapped and so had his temper.

He'd beaten her as she lay there, suffering.

A tiny speck of awareness and unseen perception grew in Pan's unconscious mind, along with the dull sense of trepidation, struggling for release as if it were still under a drug induced haze…a horrific ordeal that her subconsciously heightened mind had previously gone through, a torment so terrifying that her conscious probably would never be able to handle its shock. It wouldn't even fathom it, locking it tightly away in a small part of her subconscious. Raped and beaten to within an inch of her life and left to die, Pan lay, bloody and helpless on the floor of the main control room, paralyzed from the waist down.

The tiny seed of familiarity sprouted within Pan's mind, begging, trying to evoke a response from her. It wanted something and her brain fuzzily tried to react. She tried to reach through to it, struggling through the thick fog to rouse enough to talk…

'_Granddaughter… my Pan-chan…Granddaughter! Hang on! Stay alive- hang on, hang on! Don't give up, Pan- chan!' _

As Future Goku thought this through his sensei and into the mind of the granddaughter he'd never met, Pan vaguely discriminated between the familiar loving voice and the terrible suffering that racked through her mind. She tried desperately to move, her mind ordering out commands through the tiny nerves that led to her limbs, but they didn't respond; she couldn't even feel them.

"Grandpa…" she throatily whispered, and Miari Goku knew that he'd reached her…and he told her to hang on, he needed to get Bra to help her.

King Kai interrupted. "Goku! We need to tell Vegeta's daughter to have that little girl take her to Pan to help her get to a regeneration tank. There is one on board Turles ship."

"Sure, King Kai!" Goku concentrated on Bra's energy and stated, "Too bad I'm not alive, I could have gone to her instead."

"Goku," King Kai interjected, "I don't think you could go to this era with _Instant Transmission _anyway. We need that time machine."

"Right!" Goku nodded in agreement.

King Kai picked up the signal towards Prince Vegeta's ship and Goku again placed his palm upon his back. The others waited quietly and patiently while they watched Goku concentrate.

Bra lay quietly with Raditz, as it was early morning. She'd spent last night in a blissfully gentle lovemaking session last night and they'd gone to sleep around midnight. She sensed something strange within her mind and became quickly aware of what had awakened her a second ago.

'_Son Goku?'_ she questioned in rushed incredibility.

"_Yes- daughter of Vegeta! I'm Future Goku! Listen! There isn't any time! I have to tell you to help Pan-chan! She's hurt- paralyzed, and has to be taken to a regeneration tank aboard Turles's ship! King Kai says to have Koji take you there… just concentrate on a picture of Pan in your mind… Hurry, you have to hurry!"_

"_Help Pan?" _ Bra thought numbly.

"_Yes, take her to a tank aboard Turles ship- she will be killed if you don't! They are gone now, but will be back soon. He's going to destroy her; he wants to break her will! You must hurry! Use Koji! Picture Pan in your mind- do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Goku… everyone misses you- thank you!" _Bra was so moved that tears ran down her face as she left the bed and got dressed.

"Where do you think you are going, Bura?" Raditz sleepily but soberly questioned, and Bra thought with dismay, _'Oh, why did he have to wake up now- he'd better not stop me. Shoot, I guess I'd better tell him, after all I am SuperSai- man…I need to train so desperately_._' _

She hastily decided to tell him. "I need Koji- I need her to take me someplace. I have to hurry. It's a matter of life and death…" she sniffed, and rubbed her nose.

Raditz sat up, looking at her sternly. He silently stood up in his birthday suit, scowling as he dressed. "I am coming with you. Where do you have to go?"

Bra just about fell over in shock at his approval. "Turles's ship- Pan is on it and she's dying, she is Kakarrot's granddaughter and she's unusually strong. I don't why she's in such a bad way."

"Turles!" Raditz spoke with such venom that Bra stopped putting on her shoes and looked at him. His hands were in fists and he shook with anger. "Father's betrayer- damn rat! I will go and protect-"

Bra cut in, "I want to go tell Marron, I-"

"No! Do not! The Prince will not understand, he will insist on sending out a fleet, and you say there is no time." He secretly wanted to do this himself. _'Finally, to be able to face him for what he did…'_

Bra finished dressing, wanting to take a shower but daring not. She remembered just who Turles was; the evil Saiya-jin that Goku fought and killed because he'd planted the tree of might. She wondered if he'd come across the seed for it yet. _'Where would he have gotten it from, anyway?'_

_ _ _ _

Bra awakened Koji and was dressing her. The ship's slaves had given Bra some smaller clothes for Koji to wear the other day that belonged to their own children. Only the higher ranked slaves could have children, and there were a total of five child slaves of different ages on board the ship. Bra had told them that Koji was no ghost, or a witch, but was just a frightened little girl who'd lost her parents, or so she supposed.

"Koji-chan!" Bra faced her and concentrated on Pan's face. "You must understand- Raditz, hold her." Raditz picked up Koji, while Bra held on to Koji's face, trying to picture Pan in her mind. "I need to go to her, Koji…please understand me!" Bra desperately begged the little girl.

Koji sensed another person's desperation in her mind along with Bra's, his words and a picture of a girl helped her realize what Bra was saying, and it had frightened her at first, but she overcome her fear of the other voice, and of his image and they quickly went to Pan…disappearing just as a knock came at the door. Canya opened the door to Radditz's sitting room and called out his name to tell him they would soon reach Vegeta's atmosphere. She looked around at the empty room, blinking.

They reappeared on the pirate ship and Bra ran to where Pan lay nude, crumpled on the floor; her body, a mass of blood and bruises. "Pan-chan, Pan…can you hear me? Can you lift her Raditz? Be careful with her back, it's broken." She backed away from Pan and Raditz smoothly picked her up, keeping her back straight.

Bra asked, "Do you know where the tanks are Raditz?"

"No, but we will find them." He strode down the metallic corridor with his light burden, looking at each open door. They finally reached them and two plum-colored alien guards stood there in front of them.

"Hold! Who goes?" One shouted. "No one is to enter the ship on orders of Turles Sama."

"Turles- _chan_ can go fuck himself!" Radditz spat, as Bra felt an intense rage file through her._ 'I have to help Pan… I have to reach the tanks!'_

Her thoughts abruptly turned towards rage and her aura fluctuated widely as she concentrated on her power up. She tried to feel the helpless fury she had felt towards Raditz the other day, and knew at that moment she could turn Super Saiya-jin at will. Her golden aura sprang into life and she quickly tore into the two aliens with maddened fury and intense super speed, taking them out quickly, one with a punch to the head- and the other, who fought her with all he had until she cried, "Burning attack!" The evil glaxian quickly dissipated, her ki faltered, bringing her to her knees and she changed back to normal.

"Come on Raditz, Koji- come!"

Raditz, who had a somewhat dazed look on his face, lifted an eyebrow. "And here I thought you would need protection…"

"_Raditz-san, hurry!"_

Raditz was so startled he almost dropped Pan. "_Who's_ there?" he demanded, looking around and behind him.

"What?" he almost shouted as he heard chuckling in his mind. "I am going _mad_," he exclaimed as he followed Bra.

"It's Go- Kakarrot, Raditz." Bra said as she looked in a room, "I can hear him too- here it is, over here Raditz; put her in quickly!"

"It is of no use, she cannot sit up on her own, Bura."

"Just put the mask on her face, and lay her on the floor- keep her back straight!" Bra demanded and Raditz put the mask on the dark haired beauty while Bra looked at the strange electrodes.

Raditz said, "Put the electrodes on her chest and forehead."

"_She'll float to a sitting position, Bra!" _Goku's voice entered into both their minds.

She positioned them where he indicated and they closed the hatch, watching as the sea green water filled the tank. Bra pushed a button on the side and the machine started to life, filling up quickly. Pan swayed into a half sitting position on the floor.

"I should have thought to bring some sensu…" Bra grumbled to herself. Koji pressed her hands to the coolness of the clear tank, gazing at pan through the aqua liquid with a look of concern.

Raditz walked over towards the door to stand guard. He looked back at her, and asked, "What is sensu?"

She looked softly at his frown. '_He never smiles…'_

"At home, where I come from, below Kami's Palace, in Korin's tower, there is a wise old cat named Korin-san, who is the grower and keeper of the sensu- among other things. It is a bean that heals instantly."

"Hmm… I see," he looked thoughtful.

What is Earth…like?" Raditz asked after a few moments, looking directly into her eyes. Bra looked back into his, and he watched as her face went through several emotions before she replied, sighing. "Beautiful, Raditz…light blue skies, with puffy white clouds, green grass that covers the ground and brown dirt under the grass…fresh air that smells so good. Some places are cold and some are very hot and dry. It rains, and it snows- sometimes in four different seasons, depending on where you live. There are many hundreds of different kinds of animals, and the people are different colors, white like me, Marron and Pan… brown, dark brown, yellow, red…" Her voice tapered off as she yawned, and Raditz realized how tired she still was as her eyes closed.

"I wonder what world this is," she whispered.

"_Raditz! You can let her sleep, but you must watch for Turles_._ Pan needs at least four hours to stabilize_._ You must then take her to Vegeta's ship with you and put her in one of his tanks_._ Let Bra sleep and then, hopefully Koji can get you back_ _out of there_._"_

"Kakarrot…" Raditz started after a few minutes.

"_Yeah, what is it Raditz?"_

"What was it like to be Super Saiya-jin four?"

Goku chuckled at that, _"Oh, I was never Super Saiya-jin four… that was my other self, from what King Kai told me_._"_

"What?" Just then, Raditz heard another voice interject, _"Goku! I don't have time for this, aren't you done yet?"_

He heard his brother answer the other voice he was talking to before he said, _"I need_ _to go Raditz, maybe we'll meet again someday… even though I've already fought you… and well, I _am_ dead…" _

He heard the other voice growling in the background.

"What?" Raditz was shocked like he'd never been before. "_Dead_? How could he be- wait! How could he talk to us at all?" Raditz growled and told himself he was losing his mind, firmly dismissing his line of thought. He looked over to where Bra slumbered. She was propped up against the glass of the regeneration tank with her neck exposed, her head lying to the side. He'd yearned to instinctively bite it several times and still held back, wanting to hunt her. Koji's head lay across her lap; she was slightly snoring.

Not every Saiya-jin implemented the age-old, venerated bonding hunt. He loved the idea of the excitement of the chase, the thrill of knowing that she'd be his, and he'd not even gone through with it yet, just been told of the ecstasy that it held.

He replayed her fight with the two guards in his thoughts. He couldn't believe how magnificent she was, using Prince Vegeta's attack. He didn't know the words- but the stance was clearly Vegeta's.

Gods, but she was lovely. He looked at her again, not quite understanding how someone so frail looking could wield so much power. The typical female Saiya-jin was tough…hard; brutal…no matter how small she was, but Bura? He just didn't know.

Turles's ship must be made of ki withstanding material, for nothing had been damaged from Bra's wrath. He crossed his arms and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

"Woman… I want to know why my future brat called me weak." Vegeta asked Marron when they woke up tangled together with the sheets wrapped around them. Marron didn't know for sure either and hesitated, anxiety hitting her full in the gut.

"It holds a Saiya-jin back to have their tails. At least it did Son Goku. All of the other half-Saiya-jin's turned Super Saiya-jin and were all born with tails. Bulma-san took off Trunk's and Bra's tail. Gohan had his tail until age- lets' see…four or so… Trunks turned super at age…um…seven and Future Trunks said he was thirteen. Goten, Goku's other son was six when he turned super and Gohan was- oh twelve. I think... yeah. Pan is only one fourth Saiya-jin and had her tail until she was seven. She started school and wanted it taken off." She stopped, holding her breath.

Vegeta appeared to be thinking.

His intercom beeped. Mounted on the wall it was similar to the scouters the Saiya-jins wore, without the option of detecting ki levels. He went over to answer it.

* * *

Raditz strode over to where Koji and Bra were slumped over. Bra had stretched out in sleep and Koji's head was on her thighs. He'd kept watch at the door, looking down the hall, keeping his scouter on. There was no sign of anyone.

It was too bad. He'd come to face Turles, and although he wanted to look around the planet they were on, he stayed put for Bra's sake.

Walking over to the tank, he looked down at Pan as the blue liquid swirled around her, flowing through her dark, waist length hair. She looked totally Saiya-jin, and she was just as beautiful as Bra and Marron.

He moved his eyes over to the timer, which was on a counter next to the tank. It deciphered thirty minutes until they could take Pan out of the tank. He couldn't wait; he suddenly wanted to get the hell out of there.

Bra stirred, softly groaning. Koji sat up and moved, laying her head on the floor. Bra rose, rubbing her neck. "How much time is left?"

Raditz spoke. "Thirty minutes."

They waited until time was up and Bra gently roused Koji. Raditz pushed the button that drained the tank, and they watched until it emptied away and the hatch lifted. Bra had a couple of large white towels that she'd found and she used one to wipe Pan's skin and hair dry. Raditz wrapped the other towel around Pan and carefully picked her up off the floor of the tank.

Bra held on to Raditz after picking Koji up and they vanished.

* * *

King Kai stood there silently watching the scene from another era play out. He'd been glad everything had turned out satisfactory. Pan would be okay. Goku and Piccolo stood nearby, with the other z solders playing out antics with Bubbles and Gregory.

"Boy…this Planet is just too crowded. You guys are too loud; I need some peace and quiet. Some of you should go over to the Grand Kai's place to train with Gohan. You're all getting quite soft…" the roly-poly God cantankerously growled at the behavior of the others.

He suddenly gasped, falling over on his butt and before Goku could run over to him- Bra, Koji and Raditz holding an unconscious Pan blinked in. They stood there in shock.

Raditz growled, "This is not-" he stopped, and stared at Goku, not believing his eyes… the very image of his father. "Kakarrot!" he ejected forcefully.

Goku's eyes became extensive in surprise. He knew just how powerful Raditz was. He unconsciously went into fighting stance, and Bra set Koji down, cantering over to him; ignoring the strong pull of gravity.

"Son!" Bra hugged him, tears running down her face. "Oh, if only Pan could see you! I never thought I'd see you again," she squealed excitedly.

Raditz started growling with controlled ferociousness. Goku gently pushed at Bra and raised his hands in surrender, "Hey! It's okay, I don't want her," referring to Bra. "Let go Bra- gosh you look like Bulma…too bad Vegeta's not here."

Raditz grabbed Koji's arm. "Damn you! You did this-"

"Hey, lay off Raditz, she's only a child," Goku chided.

Raditz only growled back at him, bearing his teeth but releasing his hold on the girl's arm. Bra turned, as Koji hid behind her, and frowned at Raditz, telling him to behave.

Goku approached the dark haired figure that now lay in fully in Raditz's right-armed grasp and held out his arms, wanting to hold her. Raditz grudgingly complied and Goku gingerly took her, awed.

"My…she looks just like Chi-Chi. King Kai, where are my old gi's? I want her to have one."

Piccolo spoke. "It would be easy to make her one, but I'll go get one of yours and resize it." He strode into the tiny house. Krillin came over to Bra, as Goku kissed Pan's forehead.

"So, you're Vegeta's brat? Where's mine?" he said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Krillin, we accidentally came here. Koji must have sensed Goku's ki. Marron's safe on Vegeta's spaceship. She looks just like Eighteen except her eyes are rounder...more like yours."

"What! I really married Eighteen? Oh wow…" With that, Krillin plunked down on his behind, stupefied.

Tienshinhon approached Bra, and Chaozu stood in front of Koji, curious. The little girl was sitting on the grass, having some trouble with the weight of the air.

"This little one is something else; Goku is the only one who knows the same technique," Tien recognized.

"Well, it's not really the same as_ Shun ken Idou_, Tien," Bra affirmed.

"You know us…" Chaozu said wondrously.

Bra smiled, "Yes, I know all of you." She glanced over at Yamcha. "Hi, Yamcha!"

"Do I_ know_ you?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow. She just laughed at him, and he added, "You're the spitting image of your mother."

"And your hair is much shorter!" she smiled, looking over at Krillin. "It's hard to believe you married android Eighteen and had Marron. She helped her brother kill all of you." Her expression changed and she suddenly looked wistful.

"King Kai, why don't you make us something to eat?" Goku demanded more than asked. King Kai growled out a, "fine," and turned to the house, calling Bubbles.

Raditz sat down over by the single tree and closed his eyes. "The gravity is superior here, as well."

"Yes." Piccolo handed Goku the requested gi. "Ten times that of Earth."

"Yeah, the same as Vegeta's," Raditz interjected. He guessed he was stuck here, for the duration. So, as long as no one pissed him off, he'd be all right.

Piccolo singly wondered why Frieza hadn't destroyed the planet Vegeta yet. In this era, Vegeta had already been blown to bits. He wondered what single event- or events could have effected its survival.

Goku, carrying Pan, went into the house. Bra and Koji followed him. The spacious single room, entered into several others, appearing larger inside than out. King Kai stood at the kitchen counter, busily making food. They went into a bedroom and Goku laid Pan down upon a mat on the floor. Piccolo handed Goku the newly resized gi and said, "I'll be outside."

"Can you dress her?" he asked Bra.

"Yeah, Goku."

He unwrapped the towel as Bra picked up the gi top, drawing in his breath. "Kami,_ she's_ beautiful-"

Bra looked up at him in horror. "Son! Turn away! _You_ shouldn't be looking at her."

Goku stood and turned away. "Sorry, sorry Bra. It's not like that- I couldn't help it, she looks like Chi." He hung his head. "I'm not like that," he added in a whisper.

"It's okay, she _is_ your granddaughter, I guess. I tend to be overprotective of her and Marron. I know you're not like that."

He turned back and watched Bra dress her, carefully keeping her back straight as he helped lift her bottom for Bra to pull up the gi pants. Bra tied the string, which held the pants up, and asked Goku a question.

"Is there anything I can use to cover her feet?"

"I don't know…I need my boots." He put his hand at the back of his head, chuckling a little as Bra took off her tennis shoes and socks, using the socks to cover Pan's feet. She then put her shoes back on.

Koji came over to where Goku was sitting next to Pan. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly around the neck and kissed his cheek.

Bra laughed, "I think she likes you, Goku."

He joined her laughter and Koji mimicked them, her mirth sounding like the sweet tinkling of a bell. Goku stopped and looked at her. The chibi looked just like an angel, with her white blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was pure- angelic even. He was sure of it…

She reached up and touched his halo.

* * *

After eating and chatting for a couple of hours, both Goku and Bra presented a picture in their minds of Vegeta, and Bra told Koji to find the prince and Marron. She put the picture of Marron in as well. After a few seconds, Koji ran over to Goku, reaching her arms out to him, and he picked her up. She gave him a hug, kissed his cheek and rested her hand against his face. For some reason, the little girl was extremely fond of him.

She once more walked back over to where Raditz held Pan, and grabbed Bra's hand in her little slender one. Then holding on to Raditz, they phased out…

* * *

A/N: I feel like some parts of this are unfinished, but I like it so far. I hope some of you are liking this; thanks for reading!


End file.
